The Dragon's Witch
by luluchan121
Summary: Not knowing why or who sent her to a world where demons and power actually exists, Hayden finds herself dealing with the ex spirit detective team and slowly finding out what a life is supposed to be. Heart full of hatred and hurt, she gets comfort from the last person ever in this world.
1. Into a new, but familiar world

**I changed my second story up, by a lot. I decided that the one i was writing I wanted more to not be a fan fiction, but an actual story to get actually published. So here is the new one that I honestly see is WAY more entertaining. Even more than the other one on working on, War Within. Thisnstory is rated M for various reasons. Language, violence, and sexual reference. It is also going to be dark in a way, or just totally dark in general. I also do. or own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters and worlds that are apart of the series. Just my OC's. I also don't own the Gods mentioned in here, because who owns a God? ha. Please enjoy!!!!**

A woman was floating in a wave of light purple, pink, and orange hues. Drifting peacefully in the void. Her short wine red hair was moving a little from the air that surrounded her. A light glow of red, yellow, blue, green, and a violet was radiating from her body. She didn't have a heart beat, meaning she was dead. She was a spirit. Floating in a dimension that she wasn't supposed to be.

Suddenly the hues that where the space she was floating in turned into a deep purple and black and wind appeared violently around her. Two yellow eyes opened then a grin of white, sharp teeth. Laughing was heard and the wind swirled around the woman, making her vanish from where she was.

"You will be mine soon."

Koenma was stamping papers at a rapid speed while George was putting more piles of paperwork on his desk. The spirit world prince sighed at the new stack of papers. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and went back to work. A small rumbling started and grew to a very big and loud one. The room started to shake violently and he held on to his desk. George was panicking and running to find a safe place if the ceiling fell. After a few minutes of the ground shaking, a black, swirling mass appeared and threw a large mass out and a little globe landed on his desk. He heard laughter from the mass then it vanished in the blink of an eye.

Koenma peered from his desk towards the large mass and saw it was a woman. She laid on the floor unconscious. He jumped from his chair and ran to her, seeing if she was ok. George came out from a cabinet and he just stared at the woman and Koenma checking to see if she had a pulse. He them yelled when the woman gasp for air and jerked herself up into a sitting position.

She stared off into oblivion until she caught her breath and started to calm down from a now, non existent racing heart. She closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths and opened them again seeing she was in a very big room and noticed she had several eyes on her. Turning her head she saw a toddler staring at her and a blue ogre slwoly coming out of a cabinet. "What? Where am I?"

Koemna moved to her front and motioned for George to help her up. He did so and she just stared at him with a confused expression, then her eyes widened a bit. She then turned her head to Koenma and looked all over him noticing his brown eyes, the pacifier, the hat on his head that had Jr on it. She sighed then moved out of George's grip. She knew where she was and a wave of nothing flowed through her body. A sensation she was all to familiar with.

"Are you ok?" Koenma asked the woman. He waited a few seconds for a reply then noticed she just stared at him with a very puzzled look. He asked again.

She opened her mouth and in clear English she told him she couldn't understand him. He sighed and then asked his question again, but in English.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him and glared. "Why am I in spirit world? I'm pretty sure this place doesn't exist."

Koenma just stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't this place exist? All spirits go here when they die. Everyone learns about this place one way or another. Even if they don't believe in it."

Before the woman can open her mouth a gush of wind blew across them and two figures stood in front of his desk now. A beautiful woman with long Raven black hair and deep violet eyes was looking ever so caring to the woman and a man with Simi long orange red hair with glowing red orange eyes was also staring at the woman.

"She asked that because she isn't from the human world of this dimension, Prince." The Raven haired woman spoke softly.

"Maiden of the moon, why are you here? And how do you know this?" Koenma asked her.

"Because she is one of my children, though her world forbids us to interact with them. Her name is Hayden." The Maiden of the Moon said very soothingly.

Hayden stared at her then glared. "So you are a God? And I'm assuming you are the Triple Goddess of the Craft I have been practicing for three years."

"Yes" the Maiden said. Her eyes lowered with a look showing sadness.

"You're a witch?" Koenma snapped his head towards Hayden.

Hayden turned her glare to the prince then sneered. She then looked back at the Maiden and the man next to her. "Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead. Dead and non-existent."

The maiden sighed and the man next to her put his hand in her shoulder to sooth her. Koenma looked at them both with a confused face then sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose from the headache he already had getting stronger. "She is dead. Not from this demension, and here somehow. What is going on?"

"How did she get here Koenma?" the man next to the Maiden finally spoke.

"The room, more than likely the entire castle, started in a small rumble, then it grew to where everything was shaking violently. A black mist like mass swirled in the middle of this room and spat her out with that orb that is on my desk. I heard some laughter from the other side and it just vanished."

The Triple God turned around and grabbed the orb that was on Koenma's desk. He studied it while moving it in his hands and just sighed. Putting the orb back down on Koenma's desk, he moved back to his spot next to the Triple Goddess. Hayden just watched the two wanting an explanation of why she is here. She was also curious of what the orb was as well. She walked closer to the desk and looked at the Triple God.

"So, what is the orb?"

The Triple God looked at her and sighed. "I don't know actually. I feel power from it, but I'm not sure what kind. It doesn't look like a message orb as well."

"A message orb?" Hayden cocked her head.

"A message orb is what demons use, and us, to send messages. It's like a carrier pigeon, but not alive and can not fly." Koenma said while he went to his desk to sit back down. He rubbed his head again then looked at the Triple Goddess then to Hayden.

"We need to put her somewhere to live. And I feel like she will need to be protected. I don't think it was a fluke for her to be sent here. I think, whoever sent her here has something planned and I don't think it is good for any of us. Maiden, I have a question about her."

The Triple Goddess looked at Koenma with a smile then she turned her head to Hayden. "What is your question young prince."

"What are her abilities? I can sense power from her, but I can't pin point what it is. It isn't like any I have felt."

"She is one of my children of the Craft. She can use the energies in the air to manipulate the elements and she also has empathy."

Hayden laughed at what the Triple Goddess said. "I don't have empathy and I can't do shit with the elements. Magic doesn't work, it barely worked to keep me calm."

The Triple Goddess looked at her with a sadden expression then walked towards her and out her hands on her shoulders. "Hayden, my child. Your world didn't have what this one has. Magic and power was banned from it. You do have those abilities, though it couldn't be tapped into due to the rules of the realm. Here you can use them. And yes, you do have empathy. Even if it felt like you didn't feel anything or anyone else's emotions, you still felt something from them, and yourself. Though it was a tiny bit."

Hayden looked at the Triple Goddess then looked away pursing her lips. Then moved away from the goddess.

"So, I'm guessing the sadness I'm feeling isn't mine. It's you. And why would you be sad. God's never helped me or have me in their favor." She scoffed at the goddess.

"The rules in your dimension are unfair. From spoiled new God's, we older ones where locked out and are not able to help the ones who still exist of following us. You have no idea how much I wanted to stop everything that has happened to you. Everyvtime I even tried to do something, I was pushed back into my moon. I could only watch as you and the rest of my children where crushed." The Triple Goddess tried to hold back some tears that where forming in her eyes. She felt so much pain as she looked at Hayden. She knew what all she went through. She knew everything about this woman, and it hurt her to see her here for some reason. She had to find why she was sent here and who.

Koenma raised from his desk and looked towards George for him to come near. The blue ogre manuvered his way to the prince and tried to ignore the stare he was getting from Hayden. When he reached his desk he bent down knowing Koenma was going to tell him something. He wasn't wrong.

"Go find Boton and tell her to track down the boys. I'll be getting ahold of Genaki to let her know Hayden will be staying there with her for awhile. Just tell Boton to tell the boys that they all have to be here"

George nodded his head and quickly left the room leaving the two God's, Hayden, and the prince alone. The Triple Goddess turned around and walked towards Koenma and asked for a paper and a pen, Koenma handed her both and she started to write down names of herbs and other things on the paper, she wrote two. Hayden looked at her questionable wondering what she was doing.

"You will need to learn how to speak, read, and write in japanese. I'm writing down ingredients for a language potion for the ones who are coming to get you. Only one knows how to speak english,." The Triple Goddess finished writing the ingredients then smiled. "I'm sure you will like this group. In time."

"Hng." Hayden grunted. Trusting and liking people wasn't her thing.


	2. Meeting the team

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related tonthe series. Rated M for violence, language, sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Hayden was sitting on a chair messing with a necklace that the Triple Goddess gave her a few hours ago. She stared at the huge Crystal hanging from a silver chain, wrapped in silver wire to keep it in place. She wasn't ever given anything in her life, and now a Goddess has given her a necklace to wear at all times. She was told it was to help her with her abilities in this world. To keep them somewhat at bay since she is not use to having power at all, and apparently it was strong.

She heard Koenma talk softly to the ogre that was following him like a lost little puppy, she didn't pay any mind to it. Wasn't her business. She just continued to mess with the necklace until something made her jolt up from the chair she was sitting on. She felt four powerful energies and it sent her on edge. Power wasn't something she liked at all. Even if this new world has a different meaning to it. This energy of what Koenma and the Goddess told and explained to her. When she saw the doors opening she started to growl and moved her body into a defensive posture.

"Hayden, it's ok. You can trust these people." She heard the Triple Goddess say in a voice that should comfort her, but she didn't listen. She just glared heavily at the almost fully opened door and growled once again.

Four men started to walk into the room and one of them went straight to Koenma with an irritated expression on his face, the prince just looked up at him in a calm demeanor. "What is so important to pull me away from the ramen shop pacifier breath? Keiko could of killed me with the look she was giving me when I told her that you summoned me here. I'm not a spirit detective anymore, what the fuck man?!"

A man with slick back black hair yelled at the prince who sat in his desk.

Koenma rolled his eyes and moved some paperwork away from him. "Im well aware you are not a spirit detective anymore Yusuke, but you and the rest of your team are the only ones who can help with this particular issue that just landed in my office a few hours ago."

"And what is the issue, Koenma?" A red headed man asked while he calmly walked to the desk of the prince. His forest green eyes started to look around the office and they landed on two others next to his desk. He then steered them back to Koenma.

"As you can direct your attention to my right, you'll see someone glaring at all of you." Koenma motioned his hands towards a woman with short hair the color of a wine red. It's style was a bob cut, down to her chin and bangs that reached to her brows. Her eyes where the color of honey, and it would if been beautiful to look at, if it wasnt for the fact she was deathly glaring at them. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt where the collar was slightly above her neck. Black pants where her bottoms, slightly bigger than her legs, they just fell comfortable on her.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked when he turned to look at the very angry woman. She didn't say anything to him and it irritated him. "Look, it's polite to answer someone when they ask a question lady."

"She doesn't speak japanese Yusuke." Koenma stated noticing that Yusuke was getting more irritated. "Kurama, you can speak English right?"

Kurama nodded his head and took one step towards the woman to which she immediately took a step back herself and her glare grew towards him. He heard a small growl come from her mouth and he stopped before taking another step. He thought about what to say due to she was very defensive right now. She reminded him a little of the short black haired man behind him who was glaring back at the woman.

"My name is Kurama, the one who tried speaking to you first is Yusuke. Despite his… abruptness about him, he is a good guy. Behind me is Kazuma Kuwabara, he is the one who is taller than all of us and then Hiei who is equally glaring at you. Don't mind him at all." Kurama was about to take a step forward to the woman then stopped before he moved. He didn't want her to get even more defensive than what she is already. "What is your name?"

The woman looked towards one of the two other people that where standing at Koenma's desk. Her expression was that of distrust and a slight bit if fear, then quickly masked to anger. The woman with long Raven black hair nodded to her and she looked back at Kurama.

"Hayden." She quickly said then looked back at the other woman. "So I guess a made up world that was a show for entertainment is real then."

Kurama's eyebrows moved to show a confused look. He looked at the other woman then Koenma. "What is this?"

The woman with Raven hair sighed, then spoke to the four men in japanese. "Hayden comes from a world that," she passed for a minute and looked at the four men, "That this world is a fantasy. Little did the person who wrote and had let other animate about this world and you all, that it does in fact exist. How they where 100% accurate about your lives with Yusuke is beyond me."

"Before we continue to talk about weird shit, who are you two?" Yusuke piped up.

"I am the Maiden of the Moon, the Crone, the Triple Goddess and the lovely man next to me is my love. The-"

"The two God's of the Craft. Is she a witch then?" Kurama interrupted the Goddess.

"Yes. She is one of my children. Though she started practicing three years ago, but she has always been one if my children" the Goddess smiled at looked at Hayden. She got a sneered in return then her face dropped into sadness.

"Witches where wiped out centuries ago. How is she one?" Hiei growled at the Goddess.

She pursed her lips to the fire demon. "Like I said, she is from a different world. When my children here we're persecuted, they found a way to move dimensions. Unfortunately, troubled followed them and now none of my children can use their abilities. A selfish God made sure that the old ways where to be forgotten and magic to be never used." The Goddess narrowed her eyes and had a tinge of anger to her voice. "Just like this world, they where persecuted, though this time some survived. They hid themselves from the world and practice in the shadows. Even though their powers never worked again."

Kurama took the information in then started to go back to where she said that their lives where a entertainment to others. "What did you mean when we where created?"

Koenma took this chance to explain things this time. "In her world you guys do not exist. Demon world doesn't exist. Spirit world doesn't exist, and as the Maiden has said, magic and power like the energies you all have doesn't exist. There are other dimensions that none if you exist and rules are different. Some of them are parallel to this world. It is a huge confusing mess to explain. The one thing that all dimensions have in common is that there is not possible way to go between them. So far, for my knowledge, it has been done twice now. Once when witches found out how to travel between them, and now with Hayden standing here. This is why I called you here. We don't know how she came here, and this bodes bad news for all three world's here. She apparently died in her world, and she is very much alive here. The faint demon energy you feel coming off her is more than likely the reason why."

"Who sent her here?" Kuwabara asked while looking to Hayden who was glaring at them due to not knowing what in the world they where saying. He could feel irritation radiate off her and anger for them speaking a language she didn't understand.

"We don't know." The Goddess spoke.

"The only thing we know from what Koenma told us is that she came from a black mist like portal with an orb. He heard laughter to, but that was about it." The Good who stood next to the Goddess mentioned to the four men.

"I need you four to watch her. I'll be sending word to Genkai about having her stay there. While she is there we will be finding out more information about how she got here, why, and who sent her." Koenma instructed the men.

"What?! Babysit her? She looks like she is going to bite our heads off!" Yusuke yelled in frustration. He heard a growl come from Hayden's direction and glared at her. "Im sure she doesn't want to be watched. She looks just like Hiei when he wants to be alone and not deal with, well, anyone."

"I can't have her stay here. This isn't a place for the living. And you won't be babysitting her. Just keeping an eye on her to make sure whoever sent her here doesn't come for her or do whatever. I feel like she isn't safe along with the three world's." Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt another headache coming on from this.

"Fine. But I can't stay at Genkai's twenty four seven. Keiko would kill me. And her parents if I'm gone from the restaurant." Yusuke shoved his hands in his pants pockets and huffed.

"You four will take turns, but Hiei would be there as well. While you three do what you have to in your lives, he can stay at the temple." Koenma got a glare and a scoff in response from Hiei. He knew that Hiei didn't like this idea, but he had to deal with it.

The Triple Goddess took the attention of the four men and Koenma when she started to speak in English to Kurama. "Kurama, I need you do get something's for her after she gets settled in at Genkai's." she walked towards him and handed him a piece of paper and smiled. "Hayden's irritation is going to pop a blood vessel in her head if we all continue to speak in japanese. She doesn't like not knowing what's going on."

Kurama heard Hayden scoff just like Hiei would and turned his head to see her roll her eyes. He chuckled a little because she was acting like Hiei, it was comical. He turned his attention to the paper that was handed to him and saw it was a list of herbs and a silver chalice. "What are these for?"

"They are ingredients for a language spell that she would need to make and drink." The Goddess said in a cheerful voice, then her face fell flat when she remembered something about the potion and looked at Hayden.

"What?" was the only response she got from her.

Turning her attention away from Hayden so she wouldn't see the expression or anger that was about to be directed to her, she looked at the four men then all of her attention went back to Kurama.

"The potion can only be made and drank on a night of a full moon, which will be in two nights, and.." The Goddess trailed off. "She has to kiss someone on the lips for the potion to work."

"WHAT?!" Hayden was furious. She stared to where the Goddess was and was abruptly stopped by the God. If looks could kill, she would of killed the Goddess. "I'm not kissing anyone!"

"I'm sorry Hayden, but that's only how the potion and spell will work. There isn't another way, and I highly doubt you want to be clueless of as to what everyone is talking about around you." The Goddess looked towards the God then put her hand on his shoulder assuring him he can let go of Hayden because she won't hurt her. The God acknowledged her and meet Hayden go.

Kurama put the paper in his pocket and cleared his throat. "Ill get the items for her. I have everything but the chalice in my shop, but I'm sure I can find a chalice easily. And Hayden, I'm sure it'll be awkward for anyone who will need to do this."

He saw her just stare at him in response and started walking away towards the door of Koenma's office a little. She stopped then turned her head to him with the glare still on her face. "Lets just fucking go. I'm done talking and listening to everyone talk in either my language or japanese and giving me a fucking headache." She turned her attention to the rest of the men who where either glaring back at her, Hiei, or just kinda not knowing what to do since they couldn't understand each other. "How do we get to her place?"

Kurama chuckled a little then bid farewell to Koenma and the God's.

"Please take care of her. And give her time." The Goddess said with sympathy in her eyes.

And within that, the five people left Koenma's office and headed to the portal that lead to human world.

 **So, a lot of anger and distrust. And yup, going to have Hayden kiss one of them so she can mearn Japanese. So why is she qcting this way? I mean, she knows who they are. Guess you'll have to find out later!**


	3. Language barriers are f (10-17 21:25:11)

**The introduction of this story is going rather fast and the chapters are a bit short, but i promise ill have them longer. I juat want this introduction to go by fast, but still have the details i want in it. I think when Hayden drinks the potion and can speak to everyone is when the chapters will be longer. Thatll be when all the awesome stuff will happen. And yeah, ive uploaded these first three chapters in one night. More than likely more. I am literally whizzing by and writing this on my phone. The story is in my head and wants out. Like always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and this is rates M for violence, language, and sexual themes. enjoy!!!!** **.** **.** **.** **.**

It has been half an hour since Hayden entered human world and got on a train with three if the four men she just met. She was trying to ignore them by looking out the window, but I was hard when Yusuke and Kuwabara where talking loudly. They where giving her a headache because they where loud and she couldn't understand them. Plus the emotions that where pouring off them where annoying. She could feel a weird feeling that she has never felt before and couldn't tell what it was. Another emotion of awkwardness was coming off Kurama who was sitting in front of her. She closed her eyes and moved her forehead on the cool window.

"They do get loud a lot. You'll get use to it in time " Kurama told her in a sympathetic voice.

"Hng." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She didn't care. From what she knew of the show from her world, she was surprised they where not fighting each other. She was glad they where just loud right now, though her headache was continuing to grow. She placed her hand on where it was and slowly started to rub away what pain she could.

She heard Yusuke say Kurama's name then started to talk to him in japanese and she looked at the two. Yusuke was sitting next to him so he spoke more quite from earlier. Kuwabara was next to her and his now awkwardness was radiating off him because he wanted to talk to her, but couldn't. She sighed and straitened in her seat. Cursing at her headache and the language barrier that was in front of her.

She heard Kurama sigh then told Yusuke something to which he smiled and said something else. Kurama closed his eyes for a minute then opened them up again just to look at her.

"What?" She glared at Yusuke who still had a smile on his face, but was now looking at her.

"Yusuke here wants to know what your abilities are and how strong they are since we can't sense any of it. He also wants to know how you died." Kurama sighed then said something in japanese to Yusuke who then grinned even bigger. Hayden just looked at him and grunted. Looking back out the window. She heard Kuwabara say something then chuckle a little.

That's how the rest of the train ride went to where they needed to stop. An hour of listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara talk to Kurama and Kurama hesitantly asking her questions or just looking at the two with a stern face. She knew the Triple Goddess was right that she needed to take the language potion, but the thought of kissing anyone of these people made her mad. Yeah, she knew them because of the show, but she didn't really know them. And physical contact wasn't on her agenda at all.

When they got off at the stop they needed and got off, a wave of emotions crashed into her and made her go to her knees holding the side of her head. She started to breath heavily and her eyes where closed tight. She knew she had to try and focus on something other than all the emotions hitting her in every direction. Curse this empathy, she rather not have this and be the sociopath she is.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and everything that was hitting her vanished and she jumped away from whoever was touching her. She fell on her ass and glared at Kurama who had a worried expression on his face. "Don't fucking touch me." She growled at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. May I ask what happened?"

She got up from the gorund and saw that Kurama wasn't the only one looking at her in a worried expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara where behind him and they both looked concerned for her. She scoffed at them and looked at Kurama. "I apparently have empathy. I'm not use to feeling everyone's emotions. It just hit me all at once, even though the train was full of people."

"Ah. I see. Are you feeling better now?" Kurama asked her, his face still showing concern.

"Yes. You touching me made me able to focus on something else. And stop being concerned. You have no reason to. It was just a small bit of weakness. I won't be having it happen to me again. Now where do we go?"

She heard Kurama say something to the other two and figured it was what they just exchanged. He turned to her and told her to follow them. When they walked away from the station and into the tree line she sighed and followed behind them.

After walking for a few they came to a great number if stairs. She knew this was the stairway that went to Genkai's temple. They looked overwhelming, but she knew she wouldn't have any issues. She started walking up them and didn't care that Hiei was watching her from the bottom steps she walked up. She knew he was fast.

When she was halfway up the stairs she heard Kuwabara say something and Kurama chuckled. Not bothering to turn around she opened her mouth. "What did he say?"

Kurama got next to her while they continued to walk up the long stairway and had a smile on his face. "Kuwabara is surprised you're not out of breath yet. These are a lot of stairs. Most people woukd be out of breath by now. You must be physically fit for not having any issues right now."

She looked at Kurama and shrugged. "I've walked up a lot of stairs in my life. Done a lot of physical things. If I didn't, I would of died sooner than I did."

Kurama chuckled a little then just looked forward, which made her slightly relax. Slightly. She was so tensed up from having her guard up that her headache was still around. She didn't drop her guard, even if she knew that she could. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't trust anyone.

When they got to the top of the stairs she noticed Hiei was still staring at her, but she saw a flash of impressiveness through his eyes, then it quickly turned into the glare that was glued on his face the entire time she has seen him since coming here. She rolled her eyes and followed the others to the front of the temple where she saw a short older lady at the door was. Genkai.

Hiei was expecting the woman to be out if breath by the time they where half way up the stairs to Genkai's temple. When she didn't show that she was tired and just kept in walking he was impressed a little. She didn't have any energy radiating off her besides the feint hum if demon energy. He thought she was weak like all the other regular humans in this world. Then he remembered that she isn't from this world. Isn't from any of the three worlds. She was from a different dimension.

He doesn't trust her, but was a little curious about her now that she showed a small sign of being strong. He was also highly irritated that he couldn't understand a damn thing she said. The fact that the fox could speak with her with ease didn't make it any better. He would have to ask the fox what all they have talked about later. With what little she had said.

She was very short spoken and grunted I like he did when he wanted to be left alone. Hell she acted exactly like him. Whatever made her this way he wanted to find out, but the language barrier was going to make it hard. Whatever that Goddess handed Kurama better be a way for her to be able to talk to them. Babysitting someone who you couldn't understand was by far the most irritating thing he has done.

"Boys. Took you long enough." Genaki said, forcing his attention to the old hag.

"Trains can only go so fast old lady." Yusuke blurted out to Genkai. Hiei rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why she put up with him like that. He heard the if say something but didn't pay any mind to it. Whatever he said was more than likely stupid.

He moved to a pole on the deck of her temple and leaned against it. Watching everyone then landing his gaze back on the woman. He noticed she was getting irritated again from everyone speaking japanese. She kept looking at Genkai then Kurama, when she realized she wasn't going to have anything translated for her for awhile. He heard her mumble something under her breath then looked towards the sky.

"Genkai, this is Hayden." Kurama finally spoke up and introduced the old hag to the now, extremely irritated woman who was still looking at the sky and mumbling to herself. He kept his gaze on her wondering if she would ever stop that inseparable mumbling. When she did stop she looked at Genkai.

"Tell her whatever she was mumbling to herself was that there isn't a point. We can't understand her to begin with. Then come inside and show her the place. And find her a room." He saw Genkai look at her feet then back at her face. "Tell her also that we are all going on a hike. I want to see what all she is capable of for right now." Genkai turned around and entered her temple and then he heard Yusuke yell at the old woman about they just climbed up her long ass stairs and hiking wasn't part if his plan. Genkai ignored him and continued to walk inside her temple.

He put his attention back to Kurama who was speaking to the woman in her language and saw her face get even more irritated. She said something to which he didn't understand and Kurama spoke to her again. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds if her doing that she moved her arms towards the open door and said something in a sarcastic tone and Kurama just chuckled. This language barrier was going to give him a headache soon and that irritated him even more.

"Hiei." Kurama said while he watched the woman walk into the temple doors.

"What is it fox?" he snapped back at him.

"In two nights she will be able to speak to us in japanese. As soon as she gets settled in here I have to go to my shop and get some plants then go find a silver chalice for her to make a potion. I know it'll be hard and irritating for you to watch her, but try to deal with this until the potion is made." Then Kurama entered the temple behind the woman, disappearing from his sight.

Two nights until she can speak japanese, two nights until he has to watch a woman who is radiating irritation and anger. Two nights he can't tap into her mind and see why she is this way and who she really is all because of the language barrier. Fine. He will deal with it.

Hayden followed Kurama around the temple as he showed what each room was for. Living room, kitchen, dinning room, training room, then the bed rooms, and a bathroom that looked like a sauna, or a japanese bath house. Kurama finished showing her around the temple, she felt that he wanted to have small talk, but he never started it. She was thankful for that.

"If you will pick a room for you then I'll be on my way to get the ingredients and the chalice for the potion. I know it'll be hard for you on not understanding the others, but I'll be back soon." She saw him rub the temples of his head. A headache was starting to form in his head from translating for her or for the others. She would care, but that meant she would get to know him and start to care. Again, not an option.

"Just hurry. Shorty mc short is giving me a worse headache at glaring at me. If I could, I would gouge his eyes out." Hayden said while opening the closet door from her. "Ill take this room " She put it in her mind what room it was so she wouldn't forget. Something she always done when in a new place and had to find somewhere to sleep. This was just like the other times, except she was actually welcomed here, she could feel it coming off all of them past the awkwardness of the language barrier. They didn't know a damn thing about her, but they are welcoming her into their lives.

She pursed her lips then mumbled under her breath. When she would take the potion, she would have to give them a slight chance, but not enough that could cause pain for her. She can't be a bitch all the time to people who are welcoming her into their lives. When she knows that they are indeed kind people.

Why was she sent here?


	4. Hidden Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.**

A sigh escaped Hayden's mouth when she saw Kurama leave the temple and his energy, what she has come to learn, was gone. She was left here with people who didn't speak English at all and if she needed something, if she actually needed something from them, she didn't know how to let them know. She knew now she would have to find the others that where left here so they could start their hike that Genaki wanted to go on. She rolled her eyes and mumbled a few cuss words under her breath while she went towards the energies if the others. At least finding them would be easy.

As she wandered the halls to where they where she was about to open the door for the room they where in and she stopped. A feeling of warmth and just a positive energy graced her body and wrapped around her. She didn't know what emotion this was and was becoming weary about it, but she was also curious. An emotion she never felt before.

She heard someone behind her then a low mumbling under their breath. She turned around to find Hiei behind her. He was showing irritation on his face and she knew it was from her and the fact he remembered that she couldn't understand him. She rolled her eyes and entered the room.

When she stepped in the room she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing and smiling. Genkai was drinking tea and looked up at her. She gave a small nod then looked back at the boys. Clearing her throat to get the boys attention, they stopped with their laughing and then sighed. Yusuke said something under his breath and got up. Walking towards where Hayden was he gave a wave and walked past her. She saw Kuwabara do the same then Genkai followed.

With a sigh she turned around and followed them to where they where going to hike outside. She noticed Hiei follow behind her and felt his gaze on the back of her head. She really wanted to gouge his eyes out, but she just sighed. Kurama better hurry up.

000000000000000000

Hiei cursed at himself for trying to tell her that the door wouldn't open itself. When he saw bee turn around and just look at him, he saw the same irritation on her face that looks like it'll never go away. At least he wasn't the only one irritated.

He watched her turn back around and opened the door to where the others where. She walked in a little and stared at the oaf and Yusuke laughing their heads off. He then noticed Genkai giving her a small nod then she got the attention from the other two and they got up and walked out of the room. Yusuke waved at Hayden and the oaf did the same. Genkai following behind them. He heard Hayden sigh then turned around and walked past him.

As he followed behind her he noticed Yusuke falling behind and fell into step with him. His face wasn't showing any emotion but a slight irritation. "Man, I really wish we could talk to her. I want to know what she can do. And how she died. Kind of cool to meet someone else who died and came back. Though from a different dimension."

Hiei rolled his eyes and continued to have his gaze on the woman. "I don't care about how she died, but she has shown some type of strength from those stairs. Normal humans would have been out if breath not even halfway through."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well. She didn't even sweat! First time I climbed those stairs it was a nightmare."

"That's because you were a weak child." Hiei scoffed.

"Hey! I was brought back from the dead, give me a break." Yusuke punched him in the arm and he scowled at the ex detective.

He saw the woman look behind her then looked back in front. She could hear them talk, but just didn't know what they where saying. He then heard her mumble underneath her breath and saw her kick a small rock that was in front of her. She kicked it hard enough it hit the back of the oaf head and he yelped in response.

"What the fuck man! Why did you hit me with a rock Yusuke?!"

"it wasn't me idiot! Hayden accidentally kicked it into your head!" Yusuke retorted back at the oaf.

Hiei caught himself chuckling at the incident. Even if she did accidentally hit him in the head, it was still funny to him to see the oaf get hurt. He caught her looking at him and stopped his chuckle and saw that she had a wicked grin on her face. That is new.

"Yo, evil smile coming from her. You think she like inflicting pain on people?" Yusuke asked while looking a little scared and at the same time proud.

Hiei grunted back at him then turned his attention back to the woman. She was walking again, back towards them and he let a small grin slip out. These two days may not be as bad as he thought if she would continue to inflicting pain on the oaf.

00000000000000

Hayden heard Hiei give a small chuckle when Kuwabara made a scene about his head getting hit with the rock she did not mean to hit him with. Her physical strength is a bit more than it normally is here. She would have to keep and eye on it. She gave a wicked grin at the fact Hiei chuckled. She knew he didn't like Kuwabara. When she turned around to show the grin she had on her face she saw Hiei stare at her and a flash of amusement went across his face and she then turned around to pay attention to the trail in front of her. She heard Yusuke say something to Hiei, but paid no mind to it.

She thought to herself that if the others where going to stay here for the two days, she found a way to entertain herself. Inflict small pain to Kuwabara to keep Hiei's burning gaze off of her. She hoped Kuwabara wouldn't dislike her after this, then she decided she didn't care. She has to stay entertained somehow.

After a few hours of hiking in Genkai's land, they where at the bottom of a cliff that went up for miles. She heard Yusuke and Kuwabara say something to Genkai then they started to mumble when Genkai told them whatever it was. She then had her attention directed towards the two mumbling men when they started to climb up the cliff. So that's what they where talking about. Their next part of this hike is to climb this. Great, she thought to herself.

After Genkai started her climb and was a decent feet away up she turned around expecting Hiei to follow after Genkai, but he just stood where he was. He grunted and moved his head for her to climb. Figuring he was going to continue to follow behind her, she started to climb up the cliff.

The climb was easy for her. Wasn't the first time she had to do this or any kind of rock climbing. It still didn't make her irritated about this. Mumbling a few cuss words she reached for the nearest rock to hoist herself up. They where halfway up the cliff from what she could gather. Still had a long way up till they reached the top. She could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara yell at Genkai and also mumbling whatever they where mumbling about. She figured they where both griping about this climb. From the sounds of their voices, she could tell they where a little tired, she was feeling it to, but not enough to be out of breath.

A few more steps up on the cliff and her left foot slipped from loose rocks and she started to fall a little. She slammed her hands into the rocks and felt them slice her hands open while they slowed her fall until a complete stop. She hissed at the pain and looked at what blood was left on the rocks. There wasn't a lot, but enough to tell her that the cuts where deep enough.

Biting through the pain she continued to climb up the cliff, a little injury wasn't going to stop her. She could check the official damage when the reach the top. Pushing through she knew they would all reach the top soon. She honestly couldn't wait. She noticed with her little slip up that Hiei was speeding up his own pace but still had a little distance between them. Rolling her eyes she continued her way.

After another hour of climbing they all reached the top. When she rolled herself on the ground and was careful to not disturb her hands. When she stood up she examined the damage done. She was right that they where cut deep enough, the bleeding wasn't completely gone, but it was still pouring out of her hands a little. She sighed then started to gently rip her sleeves to make a quick bandage for them. When she got what all she needed from her sleeves she heard someone cough to get her attention. She looked up and saw that Yusuke was pointing to his hands then to her. She turned her attention back to her hands and started to wrap the torn sleeves around them.

During the climb up the cliff Hiei kept his attention on the woman. She wasn't out of breath, and showed no sign of loosing physical strength at all. Either she wasn't tired at all, or she was good at hiding exhaustion. Either way, he was slightly impressed. Hearing Yusuke and the oaf bitch about the climb and how that they could of not climbed was getting annoying.

He saw the woman's foot slipped on some loose rocks and was about to grab her when she would fall down to his level. When he saw her slam her hands into the cliff wall to stop her fall he heard her hiss in pain. Her hands must of got cut open from it. He kept his gaze on her and decided that she would fall from this and he would have to catch her.

When they go to the top he was impressed that she fought through the pain of her hands. He saw the blood on the rocks that they left and it was an amount to tell him that the damage wasn't entirely bad, but bad enough. He watched her rip her long shirt sleeves and rolled his eyes when Yusuke got her attention and pointed at his hands then her.

"The sun is almost down, let's move into the woods a little, then we will make camp." Genkai said while walking towards the woods.

"Finally, we can rest. I bet Hayden would be happy. Hopefully she would let Gankai heal her hands, they look pretty rough." The oaf said while looking worried towards the woman.

"I doubt it. You saw how quickly she jumped away when Kurama put his hand on her shoulder when we got off the train." Yusuke said.

Hiei arched a brow up, "What was this?"

Yusuke started to follow Genkai and turned his head around towards Hiei. "When we sit for camp I'll tell you and Genkai what happened. I knew she would want to hear this, not you short stuff."

Hiei glared and the ex detective then brought his attention back to the woman. He grunted at her and moved his head to tell her to follow them. She just glared back at him then started to follow the others.

After they found a place to camp, Hiei perched himself on a branch on one of the trees that was close to the others. He saw Hayden move to sit on the trunk of the tree he picked and scoffed. Apparently this tree is the anti social one. When he saw the oaf come back with a kill from hunting a few minutes ago, he jumped from the tree and softly landed in front of the woman.

"Food is here!" The oaf said with a grin on his face.

"Good, let's start getting it prepared to be cooked. I don't know when Hayden last ate, and if she is hungry she isn't showing it. Though I'm starving." Yusuke said while grabbing what the oaf brought back. It was a wild boar. From the size of it, it looked like the meat would be good.

When they finished skinning it then prepping it to be cooked Hiei noticed the woman was looking for something. She wasn't at her spot below the tree, but looking in the ground carefully moving leaves out of the way. He heard her mumble something then finally sighed in defeat of whatever she was looking for.

"Hiei! Can you start the fire so we can cook this thing already?!" Yusuke made his attention snap to the now prepared boar that was on a large stick over a non fired fire pit. After grunting he started the fire with with demon energy and saw the flames lick the boar to start cooking it.

"Alright! Can't wait for it to be done!" Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

"You where going to tell us what happened at the train station Yusuke. What happened?" Hiei said while sitting down next to Genaki, who was across from the oaf and the ex detective.

"Oh yeah, well, she fell to the ground grabbing her head and looked like she was in panic mode. Kurama was worried so he gently grabbed her shoulder and she jumped instantly from his touch and got away from him. She said something in a tone that sounded a lot like yours Hiei. After exchanging whatever they said, she got up and we headed towards the temple. Kurama didn't say anything to us, but I figured he would soon. I'm guessing she doesn't like to be touched." Yusuke was poking the boar with a stick to see how far it has cooked then he smiled when he saw it was ready. "Food is done."

Hiei was handed two things of food from Genkai. She just looked at him then walked away. He figured it was for him to give the second helping to the woman. For whatever reason he didn't know. He just glared at Genkai then turned around and went towards the woman who was sitting at the base of the tree glaring at everyone.

When he got to her he knelt down and handed her some of the meat from the boar. He saw her glare at him then look at the food then back at him. He could tell she didn't trust this. He kept his face as calm as he could and pushed the food towards her a little. She finally took it and examined it a bit. After sniffing it a few times he saw her deemed it wasn't dangerous and took a bite. He jumped back up in the tree and settled himself again on the branch he was on before. He thought of how she acted when he gave her the food. Was she poisoned before?

After everyone got done eating they where talking to each other. Hiei was still in the tree and paying close attention to the woman when he saw her stand up and face the tree. He noticed the others stopped talking and was watching her to. He saw her out one if her bloody bandaged hands on the tree and she said something. Even if he could understand her, it was soft to where it could of hardly been heard.

Hiei had to shift from his position because a small buzzing sensation came from the tree. He looked around and didn't see anything then his attention was snapped back to the woman. Energy was radiating off her and it was strong. He felt it wrap itself around the tree and the tree buzzed more under his feet. The more her energy grew and wrapped around the tree, the more the tree itself buzzed. What was this? He thought.

He heard a snap from above him and moved just in time from a branch breaking and falling missing him by a few inches. When the branch landed on the ground the woman said something else then all of her energy disappeared and the tree stopped buzzing. He jumped from the tree and landed next Yusuke and Genkai. The oaf had his mouth open in surprise from the amount of energy they all felt and Hiei just rolled his eyes. As they all watched her gently break a few pieces off the branch and inspected some of the shorter sticks, Genaki opened her mouth.

"So a witch's energy stays hidden until they need to draw on it. Interesting. She is also powerful. That energy is strong as all of yours. Now that we know she is powerful, let's see what else she will show us." Genaki sat down and just watched the woman. Hiei just turned back towards the woman and watched her intently. He saw her find a smaller stick from the branch and said something. She slowly un did the bloodied bandages on her hands and if she felt any pain, she hid it well. Her face didn't make any movements while she finished until raveling the make shift bandages.

She sat down on the ground and she placed the stick between her crossed legs. Closed her eyes and started to chant something from what Hiei could tell. The energy that disappeared earlier was coming back. It started to wrap around her and a feint glow of white formed around her. He noticed the moonlight was now starting to just be directed on her.

After a few seconds of her chanting, Hiei saw her glow that white color and she was lifting off the ground. He saw silver threads make there way to her hands and they slowly healed them. The energy she was radiating was stronger than when she did whatever it was with the tree. It felt calming though. Like he could just sit back and relax, but he didn't dare to.

"She is really powerful. I can't wait until she can understand us. I wanna fight her to see what all she has." Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

"Why would this energy be hiding?" the oaf said getting closer to the three that was just staring at the woman who looked like was most done with her, spell?

"From what I understand from the past. Witches had to start hiding their energies so they wouldn't be found and killed. Though they vanished from here centuries ago, everyone thought they all died out." Hiei said while keeping his eyes on the woman.

"Why would demons want to kill witches though? Where they afraid of them?" Questioned Yusuke.

This time Genaki answered for Hiei and he didn't feel like answering him. His attention was on the woman one hundred percent.

"Demons wanted the power of the witches. They where powerful beings. If a demon was about to absorb the power from a witch, they would become stronger themselves."

"How did they absorb their powers?"

Hiei didn't move his head, but what he said next made Yusuke and the oaf stare at the woman who was now with her spell. Hands fully healed.

"They ate their heart."


	5. Small Gestures

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

While everyone slept, Hiei watched the still awake woman. He could see her eyes getting heavy and her fighting to keep them open. She was tired but refused to sleep. He could tell she was still on edge and felt like sleeping would be the end of her. He sighed himself and moved to where she was sitting.

When he kneeled in front of her, whatever sleep was trying to coax her had vanished and she jerked all of her attention to him. He saw the same distrust in her eyes as they glared at her. He thought of a way to get her to sleep and to know that no one is going to hurt her. He reached for her and saw that she was trying to back up into the tree that she was sitting next to. Fear started to show in her eyes, but it was quickly over taken by anger and she growled at him.

He retreated his hand and arched a brow. She doesn't like to be touched at all. Yusuke figured right. Looking down at the ground he saw the stick she used for her healing spell and grabbed it. He traced it on the ground and made a crude drawing of everyone a sleep, including her. She just looked at it and then him. After rolling his eyes he made a line that looked like a barrier. He was horrible at this. Hopefully she would understand this awful drawing that she is safe.

He saw her left arm move then quickly retreated. Her face was a mix of distrust, irritation, and a bit of wanting to see what he is thinking. She then looked closely at the drawing and sighed. He watched her relax a little and sleep finally took her away. He sighed in response and sat next to her, but not to close. The fact she was acting like him made him realize she had lived a very hard life. She has been alone like he was. He didn't really care about her, but he was curious of as to how her life was and how she survived in a world where non of this existed.

A light breeze filled the area and Hiei turned his attention to where a woman with long raven black hair was now standing. He saw everyone else was still sleeping and the woman was walking towards him. She had a comforting smile on her face and nodded to him as a hello. The witch's goddess.

"The fact that she is able to be asleep right now is amazing to see. The drawing you did, even if it is crude, made your point to her." She chuckled a little while looking at the horrible drawing he did for the woman still sleeping.

"Hng." He responded the the goddess.

"Oh come now Hiei. Not everyone is good at drawing." The Goddess said with a small chuckle.

"Why are you here goddess?"

The Goddess sighed then kneeled down in front of the sleeping woman. She gently caressed her right cheek and looked sad for the woman. The fact that she hasn't woken up and is letting the Goddess touch her is bewildering to him. "How can you get close to her and touch her? Let alone have her still be asleep."

"Because even though I couldn't be there for her in her dimension due to those stupid rules and boundaries, she knows now that I won't hurt her. She felt my emotions at the Spirit World's Prince's office. When she got adjusted to it and we spoke while waiting for all of you to come, she started to trust me." She retreated her hand and stood up while looking back at him, "In time she will come to trust all of you. She knows deep inside non of you will hurt her. It's just passing that hard wall she has will be difficult."

Hiei turned his attention back to the sleeping woman who for once didn't look full of anger. He studied her face and saw that it was softer and kinder. He narrowed his gaze then looked back at the Goddess.

"What was her life like? What happened to her? It couldn't be all that bad if her world doesn't have what these three does."

The Goddess chuckled a little than kneeled in front of him. "Even though her world did t have demons and energy powers like these three, doesn't mean that they where really there. Demons and monsters came in another form. Humans. Power also came in the form of humans to, but as money and strong hatred. I can't tell you about her life, for an obligation of a Goddess to her people, but rest assure, her life has been a terrible one. A little similar to your fire demon."

The Goddess stood up and walked away from him then turned around and said one final thing. "You are the only one who will understand her when she slowly opens up to all of you. You should also know not to force her to open up. Give her time. She will let you know all about her."

Another small breeze surrounded the area and the Goddess was gone. Hiei looked at the still sleeping woman and re ran the words the Goddess told him.

Demons and monsters came in another form. Humans.

Her world must have been harder than he expected. He laid back on the ground and stared at the sky. Other than Mukuro, he never met someone who lived a hard life to where surviving meant fighting, and possibly killing. Did she kill anyone? He would just have to wait and see when she drank the potion and could talk to them.

00000000000

Hayden woke up from her slumber when she felt sun rays on her eyes. She remembered the horrible drawing that Hiei did on the ground to try and tell her she was safe. She knew she was, but memories kept her guard up and she fought back the sleep that was clawing at her. When she saw the drawing she gave up fighting and let it wrap around her into a deep slumber.

She stood up from where she was and saw that the others where up as well. She heard Yusuke saying something and looked towards them. He was jokingly punching Hiei in the arm while talking with a grin on his face. She saw Hiei give him a death flare then walked away from him. He did his usual grunt and head move to her to tell her they where moving again. She hoped it was back to the temple. She needed a shower.

After a few hours she saw the temple in the background. Sighing in relief she picked up her face and was slightly relaxed that she knew she would be able to take a shower. She felt a familiar energy from the temple and realized it was Kurama's. As much as she knew translating for her and the others was stressfully for him, she was glad there was someone here that can let her know what is going on. One more night and she will be able to take the potion and understand everyone.

She stopped in her tracks. One more night and she would have to kiss someone on the lips for the potion to work. She grumbled to herself and her irritation came back at full force. She really did not want to kiss someone. It made her skin crawl.

She heard someone eating their throat and looked behind her. Hiei was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. She noticed the others where staring as well. She grumbled again and started to walk towards the temple. If she was going to kiss anyone, it sure in the hell wasn't these four. The only other option was Kurama. She shivered at the thought. She just has to deal with it and hopefully everyone will forget about it.

When they where finally at the temple Kurama gave her a wave and walked towards her.

"I got all the things needed for the potion. Tomorrow night you can make it and be able to drink it." He said smoothly and calmly towards her.

"Th-" she hesitated a little. "Thank you." It was weird to thank someone. No one has ever helped her with anything, but she knew manners and not thanking him would be rude. Despite not like anyone, she always felt pushed to be nice and have manners. It bugged the hell out of her.

"It seems you went through something. Your sleeves are torn. Everything ok?" Kurama asked in a worried tone.

"Everything is fine. I just cut my hands. No reason to worry at all." She walked past him and entered the temple. "I'm going to take a shower."

Kurama nodded to her then remembered where some extra training clothes where located. "In the room next to the bathroom, there is a closet with some training clothes. We can was the ones you are wearing now, while you wear the extras."

Hayden grunted in response and walked down the halls to where she remembered where the bathroom was. She saw the door Kurama was talking about and entered it first. Walked towards the closet she saw the clothing and picked a too and bottom up. They where just a standard shirt and pants. The colors where red and black. Top was red and the bottoms where black. She sighed seeing that the top of the shirt wasn't going to cover her upper chest. She would have to hide in her room until her clothes where washed.

Walking out of the room and into the bathroom, she stared at the bath at the back. It was a spring. Realizing that the spring was bigger than the room itself, she knew that where the wooden wall was, held the rest if the spring. That must be where the men would bath. She undressed herself and walked towards the shower portion if the bathroom. She turned it in and sighed when hot water hit her skin. It felt good for her muscles. They where aching from the climb up the cliff. She didn't show it because in her mind that was weakness, but now she let the hot water relax her muscles.

After a few minutes in the shower she finished washing herself as best she could with out any bath supplies and turned off the water. She found a towel in a cabinet where sinks where and took one to dry herself off. Dressing herself in the extra clothes she found she frowned at being right about the top not being high enough. She would definitely have to hide in her room until her clothes where cleaned.

Her stomach rumbled telling her she was hungry and she made a face. Hiding was thrown out the window since she knew they where probably not going to bring her food in her room. She looked around the bathroom for something to cover up the rest of her torso that the shirt didn't hide and decided to wrap a towel over her. It looked funny, but she didn't want to show off what she has been hiding for years.

Leaving the bathroom she saw Kurama walking down the hall. He gave her a smile and extended his arms out. "I can take those and put them in the washer. Breakfast is ready." He stared at the towel wraped around her and cocked his head. "Why is the towel wrapped around you? I'm sure it's hot."

She looked away from him then walked down the hallway. "None of your business."

After a few minutes she found the dinning room and entered it. She saw rice and other food on a table and only Genkai and Hiei were at the table. Where did the other two go? She sat down at the nearest chair and saw Genkai hand her a plate filled with everything that was on the table. She was kind enough to make her plate. That was odd for her. She would have to do something in return for Genkai. These manners would be the death of her for these people.

She heard the door open then closed and saw Kurama sit next to her. He filled his plate and then stopped to look towards her. "Yusuke and Kuwabara had to leave. They have their lives to attend to and I'm sure Keiko would kill Yusuke if he didn't come back to help with the restaurant they operate now from her parents. Kuwabara can't miss a day of his job. He is a medical assistant for an intern class for his school. I'll be leaving tonight, but will come back in time for the potion."

"Why do you have to leave? Better yet, why come back at all in time for the potion?" Hayden asked after finishing up a bite of food.

Kurama chuckled at her. "I'm sure you don't want to kiss Genaki or How."

Hayden's face fell flat. He figured he would be the one she would kiss. He wasn't wrong, but she still didn't like this. She knew he was calmer and more gentle than the others, but she also knew he was a fox spirit, demon, thing and was cunning and sly. Kissing him is putting her barrier down, even if it was for the damn potion. She mumbled a few cuss words under her breath then went back to eating. Not caring that Hiei was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

0000000000

When everyone was done eating Hiei saw Kurama help Genkai putting the dishes up. The woman left quickly and hid in her room. He stared at the fox until he sighed and turned around to look at him.

"Yes Hiei?." Kurama said hiding the small irritation he had.

"What did you two speak of?" he said crossing his legs and putting them on the table. To which he got a hard punch in the side from Genkai. "Get your feet off the table to nitwit!"

He glared at the hag then did was she said. He then looked back at Kurama who had a amusing smile on his face. He glared more at him.

"We where talking about the potion."

"And? Why did you say both my name and Genkai's."

"Because in order for the potion to work in exchanging language, she has to kiss someone on the lips. She isn't to thrilled about it, but knows she has to go through with it or I'll be having a headache everyday for translating everything for all of us and her." Kurama sat back down in a chair and looked towards the door that ked to the hallways where the rooms where. "I figured she wouldn't want to kiss any of you, so I'm taking the liberty to help her out."

Hiei rolled his eyes and then saw Genaki leave the room. "Thank God. I don't feeling kissing anyone as well. Highly doubt nitwit over there even knows how to." She disappeared into the halls and gave a small chuckle. Hiei gave a death flare towards the hag and grunted. He knows how to kiss someone. It isn't that hard. He then brought his attention back to Kurama.

"I'm surprised she is going through this. She doesn't trust anyone us. Hell, she made sure the food we gave her last night wasn't poisoned or something."

Kurama perked his head up, "What all happened during the hike anyway Hiei? Her sleeves where torn."

Hiei leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He told Kurama what all happened from when they started to walk, the climb up the cliff. How she almost fell, but cut both her hands from stopped her fall. Fought through the pain and finished her climb. How she did something to the tree and made a branch fall off it and when she healed her hands. He also told him about the conversation he had with the Goddess.

"I could tell her life was hard by how she acts towards us. The fact the Goddess refuses to tell us about her life is a bit frustrating, but if she believes that Hayden will open up to us then we must believe the Goddess's words." Kurama sat up from his chair and started to leave the dining room.

"Where are you going fox?" Hiei asked while getting up himself.

"I'm just going to see if Hayden's clothes are done in the washer. By the looks of how she is wearing a towel about the extra shirt, I'm sure she wants her shirt back. She is hiding something about herself that she doesn't want us to know."

Kurama left the room and Hiei remembered that she was wearing a towel wrapped along her upper torso. It thought it was weird, but then he decided he didn't care when he first saw it. Now with Kurama's words, he was curious. He didn't really like people hiding things, it usually meant trouble for him.

He left the room and started towards the woman's room. He stopped when he saw Genaki in front of her door sitting in the ground. "You would be wise to listen to what the Goddess told you last night. Hayden will eventually tell us what she is hiding. Don't force her."

"Hng" he turned around and headed towards the front door so he could be outside. Genkai's warning about this wasn't directed about the Goddess doing something, but mainly the woman doing something. As much as he wanted to know what she was hiding, he didn't want to deal with an angry woman with incredible power either yelling at him in her language or do whatever. Drama he didn't want.

Biting his tongue he just would have to wait it out, at least until tomorrow night.

 **Ahhhh, i feel like these oast few chapters are going a bit slow, but it will pick up! And yeah, updated a few chapters at once!!! Chapter 6 is the kiss!**


	6. The Kiss

**Disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. Its coming lol. This is the kiss! I hooe you guys have enjoyed the story so far! Ill be back at writing it tomorrow. Spent a day at a Ren Faire and I'm tired as hell.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

The rest of the day didn't bring anything new for Hayden. She was only disturbed two times. Once when Kurama brought her now cleaned clothes to her, Which she immediately put on when he left. She was glad she had her black shirt on that the collar went up to her neck. She didn't have to wear that itchy towel anymore.

The other time she was disturbed was when a young woman with teal hair gave her some tea. She introduced herself by pointing to her self and saying her name. Yukina. She had a gentle smile on her and offered her the tea that she was holding. Hayden knew that Yukina was a very kind person and would never harm anyone from what she read and saw in her dimension, but she still hesitantly accepted the tea.

Yukina have a small bow and left her be in her room. Hayden sniffed the tea and smelled chamomile and lavender in it. It was to calm her. She chuckled once and took a sip. How Yukina knew she needed this was a blessing. Her head was hurting again and her muscles still ached.

It was dark outside now, and she knew Kurama was gone for the night. He said he would be back in time for the potion tomorrow, but she felt like something would go wrong she shook her head and left her room, heading to the direction to where she smelled food. It was dinner time and she was a little hungry. And bored. Lord she was bored. She knew she wouldn't have any sort of entertainment at dinner, but at least seeing other people would get her mind if being bored. Even if it did lead to frustration of not being able to understand their language.

When she entered the dinning room she saw a plate already made for her and Genkai was the only one in the room. She was glad for that because the intense stare from Hiei was probably burning her head when he was around. She went to the chair with her food and saw Genaki nod at her and she placed something in front of her. It was a book.

Hayden grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. She could see it was a spell book from the images that where in it. It was written in japanese, so she couldn't read it at all, but it was still a spell book. She looked up at Genaki and saw a soft smile on her face. Hayden returned the smile as a thanks and began eating her food. After a few bites she heard the door open then close and turned to see Hiei walking in.

He had a sword on his hip and his shirt was off. From the look of seeing sweat on his skin, he was training himself. She saw some scars on his chest and her breath hitched. Turning her attention back to her food she continued to eat while flipping through her new spell book.

Someone else entered the room and she saw it was Yukina. She saw her sit next to Genkai across from Hiei and she gave a smile to Hayden. Hayden smiled back a little and watched Yukina fix her plate and she said something to Genkai, but didn't know what. Hiei was looking towards Yukina then he started to eat his food and paid no attention to the others.

When she was done eating she got up and bowed a little to Gekai and left the room. She wanted to take her plate to the kitchen and wash them, but she was stopped by Yukina by her grabbing her plate and shook her head no. Ok then, she thought.

When she left the room she turned around to see the three talking. Yukina had a soft voice compared to the other two. Hayden just sighed then walked away. A new emotion was filling up in her. One she hated. One she tried to push away at all times. Sadness.

She slowly walked to her room not realizing she had someone following her. She felt so much pain and loneliness hit her from the inside that she was concentrating on getting rid of it and pushing it back down into the depths where it belonged. She couldn't afford to shed tears. She couldn't afford to have those emotions come to surface. She would die if she had them distract her from surviving.

She entered her room and went straight to the bed that was in it. Flipping down on the mattress she closed her eyes and sighed. She fought back voices in her head and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing she would have nightmares that would hopefully not wake anyone up tonight.

00000000000000000

When Hiei saw the woman smile at Yukina, even though it was an awkward one, he saw something he thought he would never see and make him feel something he would never feel. Her awkward smile made her look beautiful for a split second. Then it disappeared when the smile was gone. Leaving the face he was starting to get used to. Blank or showing irritation or anger. He shook his own head. How could he think this odd woman was beautiful? He doesn't know her, other than she is like him with social skills and attitude.

He watched her get up and gave a face when Yukina grabbed her plates and shook her head no indicating that she will take care of them. Watching her leave the room he felt something filling the room. He remembered the Goddess telling him she is has empathy, so this feeling that was slowly filling up the room must be coming off her. And it didn't feel like anger or irritation. It was depression and loneliness.

He saw her turn around in the corner of his eyes and just look at them while they talked amongst themselves. Well, really Yukina and Genaki. As she turned back around he got up and slowly followed her. Not caring that the others where watching him.

The emotions of depression and loneliness grew stronger while he followed her to her room. He wasn't going to enter it, but he stood where he was close to the door, but far enough to where she didn't know she was being followed. When she closed the door to her room he heard her get on her bed and didn't move. He took the bandana off his Jagan and let it find her mind.

He found her mind with great success, but then his face fell flat when he couldn't understand what was going through her mind. He couldn't go too far though. There was a huge and strong wall up. What he could see and feel was shadows that where humanoid dancing around with wicked grins. They where saying things that he didn't understand and he grumbled a little. He saw the woman as well, she was fighting off the figures, but she was getting weary as well. He took a step forward and the woman looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and he felt himself being pushed out of her mind.

Hiei stood there in the hallway stunned that she pushed him out. He tried to enter again, but met a wall that blocked his access. He grunted then moved out of the hallway and her door. He saw Yukina at the end of the hallway and she sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes people's thoughts shouldn't be invaded sir Hiei." She turned around and left him alone.

0000000000

After Hayden threw Hiei out of her mind she was able to go back to sleep. Feeling the back of her kind itch and seeing him in her head made her wake up and she put up a better barrier in her mind. She waited until she couldn't feel his energy close to her before she decided to lay back down. Those emotions that looked like people is only her problem.

When slumber took her again she saw she was in a destroyed house. The ceiling was caved in at one spot, walls had holes. Furniture was turned upside down, whatever pictures or shelves in the walls where either on the ground or barely hanging on by one nail. The floor was dirtied and had debris everywhere. She knew this house, even in her dimension where energies and powers didn't exist, she has been here before. It was her subconscious.

She sat down on the familiar floor and leaned against a door that had chains and locks all over it. She kept this door secured shut for a reason. A part if her mind that if it ever came out, she knew trouble would happen. A laughter came from the other side and she sighed.

"Shut up. You still won't be able to escape." Hayden said while making swirls in the dirtied floor.

"I will be able to. And YOU can't stop me. This dimension has different rules than the one we came from." The voice sounded like Hayden's, but it was darker. "You keep forgetting that I was created to destroy. You can't keep me locked up. This place will crumble till nothing is left, and I'll be free."

"I will fight to keep these walls up and keep you locked up. I'll die, again, if I have to."

The voice behind the door laughed again then stayed silent. Hayden was glad their conversation was done. She knew this place would eventually crumble, but she hoped it would when she would die and stay dead. She wasn't afraid of the person on the other side of the door, she just didn't want to deal with what would happen. She already had to much trauma to deal with, she didn't want to add more.

Hayden leaned back on the door and looked up at the disheveled ceiling. She wouldn't have a restful night. She didn't even have a restful sleep last night after the hike and climbing. She was here, dealing with all this. Her broken mind. Broken and couldn't get fixed, she tried to. It just crumbled away again.

As the sun crept up and shined on Hayden's face she groaned from the little rest she got. She wished for once she could just sleep good and wake up refreshed, instead of feeling like she got hit by a truck. She rolled out of her bed and headed towards her door. When she left her room and headed towards the dinning room. Desperately needing coffee if it was there. She remembered tonight she was supposed to make the potion and the unavoidable kiss. Her face fell flat as she continued her way to the dining room. Hoping today then tonight would hurry up and be over with.

When she opened the door into the dinning room and smelled something that made her feel better than before. Coffee. She saw Yukina pour and me in a mug and then look at her a soft smile. She motioned to a container that held cream and another that had sugar. Hayden gratefully accepted and poured a little cream and sugar into a mug and took a sip. She sighed when she felt it slide down her throat and warmed her up. Forgetting what she had to do that night.

The day didn't bring anything else to Hayden. It was just like how it was yesterday. She just wandered around the temple grounds, but not to far. She didn't want to get herself lost. That would be embarrassing for her. She did feel Hiei around her wherever she went. She thought he was probably watching her to make sure she wasn't any danger. She knew he hardly trusted anyone to begin with.

She was sitting on the temples porch when the sun was starting to set and was wondering where in the hell Kurama was. As soon as the sun went down completely and the moon was out, she had to drink the potion and kiss. If he wasn't there she didn't know what else to do. Though having him not show up made her a little happy because she still did not want to kiss him. Or anyone else.

She already made the potion. It was in a glass jar that Genkai gave her so she could have something to hold it until she had to put it in the chalice after it was blessed. She made sure she would bless it after she cleansed herself with a bath. So in a few hours. She hoped when she was done that Kurama would be there when she gets done. Boy did she hope.

After a few hours of sitting on the porch she couldn't wait anymore. She had to cleanse herself then bless the chalice. Kurama still hasn't showed up and she was getting irritated. She shook her head to get the irritation away. She had to be cleansed. Free of every negative emotion. It would ruin the spell for the potion. Sighing she entered the bathroom and closed the door. She had to get this done and over with.

000000000

Hiei grumbled under his breath at the fact that Kurama hasn't shown yet. He started looking for Genkai to see if she could get ahold of him and when he turned a corner in a hallway at the temple he almost ran into her.

"Kurama is late."

Genkai took a step back before he ran into her then looked at him. "I know. He called me. The train is at a complete stop due to a wreck on the tracks. He said we need to discuss who would take his place."

"What?!" Hiei didn't know if he was angry at Kurama or the fact some stupid humans had made him stuck at a stopping point his way up here. He looked around the hallway for whatever reason he didn't know.

"I'm not kissing her. So I guess it'll be you. Have fun." Genaki said while patting his back and walking away. He saw a smirk on her face and get growled at her. Fine, he will do it. The language barrier is irritating the shit out of him. He wants to be able to understand her. He didn't want to do this, but he will just have to bite his tongue. Kurama owes him big time after this.

Hiei left the temple at waited outside until the woman would come outside herself. He didn't know where she would have to drink the potion, but he was told she has to be outside. Kurama instructed both Genaki and Hiei about what has to be done. He stared up at the sky that was now dark and the moon was fully shinning. He turned around when he heard a footstep behind him.

He saw the woman walking outside and look around for something, well, someone. She was looking for Kurama. He narrowed his eyes at her then walked to where she was standing. He was done with not understanding her. He was done with the language barrier. He wanted her to be able to talk to him so he could pick her mind and see what she has seen.

He saw her glaring at him and then she started to chant something. He stopped right in front of her when she closed her eyes and saw silver threads pour into the chalice.

After a few minutes the silver threads disappeared and the potion was glowing. He grabbed it out of her hands and saw her eyes snap open. He grabbed her chin and poured the potion in her mouth making her drink it and then slammed his lips on to hers when the last of the potion was drank.

Energy swirled around them and made the air blew violently. His Jagan glowed and he saw memories flash in his head. They where going to fast to see what they where and he was frustrated about that. The last thing that went through his mind that made him freeze was a loud scream from the distance in her mind.

He was pushed away from her and stepped back a few feet to make sure he didn't fall due to the force she out in it and looked at her.

"What the fuck, you fucking fuck?!" he heard the woman screaming at him.

 **How about that kiss? This was in my head for awhile now amd I had to get it out. I hopenyou enjoyed this! Please leave a review down!**


	7. Fire on fire

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. I wanted to thank you for the reviews. Makes my little heart feel warm inside!** **.** **.** **.**

"What the fuck, you fucking fuck?!" Hayden screamed at Hiei. She was livid. Forcing the potion down her and aggressively kissing her. She was going to drink the potion and get the ritual over with. After finding Hiei outside and Kurama never showing up, she figured she would just have to deal with him.

"I did what I had to since Kurama is stuck from a stupid human accident." Hiei said while glaring back at Hayden. "I was done with not being able to understand you. It was irritating. So I did what had to be done."

"You wasn't the only one that was irritated by the language block you fucking ass! I was going to drink the damn potion and fucking kiss you to get this shit done and over with! You didn't have to fucking almost choke me and slamming your face on mine!"

Hayden stormed to Hiei as she was yelling at him. She heard back a punch and threw it out towards him. He dodged it, but he felt his face get grazed by something. He blurred behind her and she just screamed in anger and whipped around to meet him. He grabbed both her arms on her sides and stared at her.

"I wanted the stupid thing done and over with as much as you! Because the fox didn't show up someone had to do it so we can figure out who you are!" Hiei yelled with a snarl. He was mad at the fact that Hayden was yelling at him. That she tried to hit him. That she actually grazed his face. That the fact she is a woman and she was able to grazed his face with a punch.

Mukuro was the only woman he met that could land hit on him. She was strong. Being a Lord of the demon world she had to be. Hayden, the woman, had a pathetic excuse of energy coming off her. And it was demon energy at that. It was embarrassing to his kind, even to the weak ones.

Then he remembered the power he felt when she did her spells and when the potion doing it's thing from her energy she put in it. He remembered how he had to explain why witches had to hide their energy. Her demon energy may if been pathetic, but her witch energy that hides it strong.

"Are you even fucking listing to me?!" Hayden screamed in his ears.

He snapped his attention back her a growled at her. His grip tightened on her arms that he forgot he was holding on to. He felt her try to get out of his grip and anger was still plastered in her face, though it looks like she has gotten more angry at him.

"Of course I wasn't listening to you! The first time I can actually understand you and you start yelling in my ear and hit me! Why should I listen to you!" Hiei roared back towards her.

"I wouldn't be screaming at you if you wasn't such an ass with the potion! You fucking gnome freak!" Hayden screamed while finally getting her arms free.

Hiei had a slight expression of shock on his face with the insult she screamed at him with. It was quickly engulfed with rage and he took a step towards her and pushed her back with it. Her insult towards him just made him even more angry. He didn't like when the Kuwabara, Yusuke, or Genkai throwing out those small insults to him, but he dealt with it. Coming from her mouth he wouldn't

"You will keep your mouth shut about throwing insults to me woman!"

"I don't have to do shit!" Hayden spat on Hiei"s face. He growled at her in response and tackled her to the ground. They landed on the ground with a hard thud and he felt air getting knocked out of her. Moving to straddle her so he could throw punches at her he felt her hitting his side and it was cold. Looking at the impact he saw ice.

From his distraction she was able to throw him off her and she rammed her hand into the back of his head and used enough force to make him fall face first I to the ground. Hitting him in the sides she was thrown off and landed a few feet away, rolling on the dirt and grass. She got to her feet not realizing she had cuts in her face from the roll, and charged to him, fire at her hands.

Hiei stood up and faced the now charging woman and he moved for his sword on his hips. Watching her jump into the air he saw the fire at hands and gripped the hild of his sword and was met with a burning flame to his face. Hayden threw another one towards him and he dodged it so he wouldn't get scorched again. Even if he was a fire demon, that fire had a punch to it.

He blurred behind her and before she had a chance to turn around he quickly grabbed his sword still in it sheath and hit it across her chest, pulling her in close to trap her and not move. She struggled to get out of the hold and screamed in frustration when she couldn't get out.

"CHILDREN!" Boomed Genkai's voice.

"WHAT?!" Bother Hiei and Hayden said simultaneously and snapping their heads towards the old woman.

"I don't want any dead bodies on my grounds! I have enough spirits to deal with and I don't want to have moody, hormonal idiots staying here as well! Hiei, let her go! Hayden go cool off!" Genkai glared at bother of them and stepped closer to the two who where breathing heavily from the little fight.

Hiei sneered at Genkai and jerked his sword off Hayden then took a step back. Hayden stood still for a few seconds and had a glare towards Genkai as well then just stormed off in the direction of the temple doors. "I should turn you into a newt." Hayden mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Hng" he responded back to her.

"Your inpatient attitude and aggressive actions will be the death of you one day you idiot. One day someone won't put up with your shit and just end you." Genkai said while glaring at Hiei. She was not only annoyed at the fact that they where about to kill each other, but mad at Hiei for being Hiei.

"Now that we can all understand her, don't try to kill her and argue all the time. I'm not going to put up with it. Now go to bed." Genaki turned around and walked back into her temple and slammed the doors shut. Hiei grunted in frustration and headed for the temple as well. Walking in and going right to the room next to Hayden's. He chose that one because he would be able to keep an eye on her with her weak demon energy. If she was going to do something, or if someone was going to threaten her, he would know. Though now he wanted nothing to deal with her.

 **im sorry it so short! I couldnt think of anything ekse to add. I jist wanted them to fight. lololol**


	8. The start of a new annoying life

**This chapter I feel is a bit, meh. but i had to get the girls in here. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. yes, it will come** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Hayden was sitting in the dinning room glaring at her cup of coffee. She was still upset about last night. She was even more upset that Hiei took a room next to hers last night. He has been sleeping else where the past few nights and he now chooses to sleep in the room next to hers. She should turn him into a newt.

"I don't think the coffee will enter your body by just staring at it Hayden." A familiar voice said to her.

She turned around and saw Kurama standing at the doorway with an apologetic look on his face.

"And where the fuck where you last night? Because of your absence little fire knat took it onto him to finish the potion. He made me almost choke by forcing the potion down my throat and aggressively kissed me."

"Ill have a word with Hiei later on today. As for me not showing up, there was a wreck that stopped all trains for a few hours. I actually just got here around 3 am. You where already asleep. At least I think you where." Kurama still had his apologetic face on while he moved to a chair next to her.

Hayden sneered at him and grabbed her mug and took a sip of the coffee she has been staring at for half an hour since she woke up. It was cold now, but she didn't care. She needed the caffeine to wake her up from another sleepless night. She was exhausted from her subconscious. The anger she felt last night did it's own damage to her.

 _The already crumbling walls where falling even more. The disheveled house wasn't holding up from the anger that was radiating from the closed door. Hayden was leaning against that door, holding it shut as it tried to open. She used all the strength she had to make sure it didn't open._ _"I told you this world is different from ours. I'll escape soon enough." The voice said while laughing as Hayden kept up her strength to keep the door closed._ _After a few hours the walls stopped falling leaving new holes. The house was more of a wreck than it was. Dust was floating in the air slowly dispersing to make the air more breathable. Hayden sighed then slid down the door onto the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Holding the sides of her head she fought tears from falling down her face. She couldn't afford to cry._

Hayden sighed then looked at Kurama who was now sitting next to her and had a cup of tea. She noticed he was looking at her with a face telling her he wanted to say something.

"What? Spit it out." She said with annoyance.

Kurama sighed pit his cup down. "Yusuke will be here today. He is bringing Keiko with him, and a few others. The girls of our, team, have been wanting to meet you since Yusuke got back home. From what I understand, they want to take you shopping."

Hayden's face fell flat. She did not want to meet anyone else. She did not want to go shopping with giggling girls. Her head hit the table and she mumbled under her breath. If these girls acted like how they where depicted in the show she watched, she wouldn't have a chance of arguing with them on not going. Great.

Kurama chuckled a little then he got up from the chair he was sitting in. He was going to leave the dining room, but stopped before he even took his first step. Hiei entered the room with his usual glare plastered on his face. He noticed that Hiei's eyes where locked on Hayden, who still had her head on the table.

"Hiei." Kurama said calmly.

Hayden jerked her head up and turned around to meet Hiei's gaze on her. Eyes narrowing she stood up and faced him completely. Kurama was feeling the tension in the air and got both of their attention by clearing his throat.

"Hiei, what you did was un called for. Hayden was going to drink the potion. You didn't need to be aggressive about it. Unless," A small smirk appeared on his face. "Unless you find her a little to interesting."

Hiei's eyes grew wide then immediately narrowed on Kurama. Hayden gturned her glare towards him as well.

"You have lost your mind fox. I did what I did because I was irritated of not understanding her. Now I do. I'm not interested in her the least expect to see if she is a danger to us." He said matter-of-factly still having his glare on Kurama.

"I'm not a danger to any of you, you bafoon. If anything, you all are a danger to me. Hayden said through her teeth.

He moved his glare towards Hayden due to the insult she sent to him. He growled at her and took a step towards her. "I told you to keep your mouth shut on insulting me woman."

"Hiei." Kurama warned him.

Hayden watched as Hiei glared at Kurama then mumble under his breath. She gave a smirk towards him. The fact that Hiei couldn't ring her neck entertained her. He had to listen to Kurama, or Genkai would stop here m and she knew that he didn't want her to get in his way and cause damage to him. She won this round.

"You know, I'm sure the anger rolling off of everyone here could kill someone in a heartbeat." A voice came from behind the three.

Hiei turned his attention to the new person then scowled and moved away from everyone. Choosing a chair away from Hayden. Kuwabara was behind him, along with Shizuru, Yusuke, Keiko, and Boton. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked another direction, trying to ignore the new people walking in and talking excitedly to themselves. All but Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You must be Hayden! I'm Boton! Koenma told me about you the day you arrived. I've been wanting to meet you, but until you could understand japanese, I couldn't introduced myself." Boton said with a bubbly expression to her. Hayden just stared at her, loosing her smirk and have it turn into a face of disgust. Boton was way to chipper for her. Her eyes then moved to the other two women in the room.

"I'm Shizuru, and this is Keiko. When Yusuke and my brother told us about you I was interested in meeting you. I've never met a witch and the fact you came from a different dimension is interesting in itself." Shizuru said calmly while leaning on the dinning table. Keiko just smiled at her and picked a chair next to Hayden that wasn't occupied already.

Kurama sat back down in his when everyone was walking in. He looked at Hayden after the women introduced themselves and she saw that she was getting uncomfortable at the new exited energies that she could feel in the air. She was messing with her cuticles on her fingers. Picking at them.

"They insisted of coming to meet you as soon as you drank the potion. You can't argue with any of them. Specially Boton." Yusuke said while pointing his thumb to Boton. She just have him a cat like smile and bounced on her feet.

Keiko turned towards Hayden and was about to put her hand on her shoulder, then remembered what Yusuke told her about Hayden not liking to be touched. She out her arm back down, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever Hayden will do.

"We thought we could take you shopping for clothes. Or other things you would need. When Yusuke told us that you just appeared out of nowhere, and didn't look like you owned anything. We figured you would want some clothes at least." Keiko said with a smile on her face. She was trying to ease Hayden's mood into a more comfortable one.

"Oh Keiko, you act like she has a choice!" Boton said while walking towards Hayden. She reached her arm out and grabbed Hayden's wrist and pulled her out of the chair a little, just to be thrown back into a wall with enough force to knock some breath out of her.

"Oof!" Boton said while hitting the wall. She got her balance and composure back and stared at the now highly defensive Hayden at the doorway of the dinning room. All eyes where on Hayden as she growl at Boton. Kurama sighed, got up from his chair then walked to Boton to make sure she was ok.

"Yusuke told you that she didn't like to be touched, did he not?"

Boton looked to the ground and she frowned. "Yeah. I just forgot."

"Ill go shopping with you lot, just don't touch me. And I am buying what I want. Deal?" Hayden said through her teeth. She would argue with Boton, but she felt it was better to just go along with them. It would get done fast, and then she could go wander the grounds undisturbed, hopefully.

Boton's face perked up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Deal!"

The girls all moved towards the front door while Boton hummed to herself, and Hayden glanced back at the boys who where left in the dinning room. Her lip twitched then turned her attention back to the girls who where talking amongst themselves. She told herself she was just going to get clothes, herbs, and toiletries then the day would be over.

When she was out of ear shot from the boys Kurama turned his attention to Hiei and was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed on his chest. He was staring at the doorway where the girls and Hayden left the room from. His face expressionless. Kurama crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Hiei. She isn't a danger to us. And you're not getting off clean with what you did. We need to get her to trust us. Not piss her off."

Hiei grunted at Kurama, still looking at the doorway.

"What did the shrimp do to piss her off?" Yusuke said while pulling a chair out to sit in it backwards. Following him was Kuwabara. His face was showing the same amount of curiosity as Yusuke's.

"Since there was an accident that prevented me to help Hayden with the potion, Hiei took it in his own hands. Though he did so aggressively and almost choked the girl with the potion and I'm surprised she didn't bite your lips off when you aggressively kissed her."

"You jerk! You didn't have to be aggressive about it! Can't you not be.. you know. You for once in your life?" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. He just got a glare back in response from Hiei and he stood up from his chair. "I should teach you some manners you shitty midget!"

"Go ahead and try. I'll tear you into pieces before you even have a chance to touch me you oaf." Hiei retorted back. He wasn't having this. When he tried to get up from his chair, he felt Yusuke push him back down. His face was showing anger in it to.

"Look, she is here in a world, dimension, whatever, that she isn't from. She is highly defensive towards all of us. If she is scared she is hiding it greatly. We need her to trust us. Whoever sent her here, and how by that matter, could be a huge threat to us. I'm not letting your pms mood swings fucking ruin shit for us. And I agree with Kurama. I don't think she is a threat to us. I can tell she doesn't even want to be around any of us and would rather be alone. It looks like she has been that way for awhile."

Hiei just glared at the ex detective, but he knew he was right. The way she acted told him and the others that she would rather be alone. If she was a threat to them she would be trying to slither her way into their lives so she could learn about them. He saw she isn't doing that. She glares at them in distrust. Doesn't want to be touched and is very defensive about everything. She has lived a life full of hardships. She acts just like him, and like he did when he first joined this team.

"Fine. I'll make amends to the woman." He barked towards the three men standing in front of him now.

"Good." Kuwabara said while going back to his seat.

Kurama turned around and headed towards the doorway.

"Where are you going Kurama?" Yusuke asked while following him.

"I have a feeling the girls should be watched." Kurama said turning around to face the three others.

Hiei got up from the chair and started towards the entrance of the temple. "Ill watch them. I can get there faster than any of you." Then he was gone with a blur.

Kurama gave a small smirk. Yusuke noticed and and gave a small laugh.

"You sneaky fox. You just lied."

Kurama's small grin turned into a bigger one. "He just needs a little push towards her."

It has been an hour of listening to the girls talk and complain about what Hayden has been choosing for her attire. She stuck to mainly dark colors from black to dark purple and blues. Even her footwear where dark in color. All her tops she made sure would be long enough to cover above her neck and they had to have sleeves long enough to her elbows. All her bottoms where either pants or long skirts, or leggings. She would wear the kegging under the skirts. All the clothing where comfortable on her. And she was able to move easily in them. She hated form fitting clothes.

She was in another store to get more clothes, this would be the last one for clothes, then she could go get her toiletries and some herbs from an herb shop she saw while heading towards this store. She grabbed for a long sleeved black shirt and heard Boton groan behind her.

"Why does it always have to be dark colors? And cover pretty much everything? You would look cute in this one!" She was holding up a two piece outfit that where pastel colors of green and yellow. The top was a thin strapped sleeved and had ruffles on it. The bottoms was a skirt that had the same design, but only barely went to where Hayden's knees where. Hayden gave a look of disgust and took the shirt she was reaching for off the rack. "You can't hide in dark places wearing bright colors. And I choose not to show skin. Now keep quite. We made a deal."

Boton pouted and out the garment back on the rack. She walked over to where Kieko and Shizuru was and slumped against the taller woman and sighed.

"Shopping with her is not fun. It's like shopping with Hiei."

Keiko giggled while she was going through clothing on a rack. Shizuru just patted Boton's head while watching Hayden. "I'm sure she has reasons for her choice of attire."

Boton looked up at Shizuru with a pout still on her face. "She said you can't hide in dark places wearing bright colors and that she chooses to not show skin. I think she is emo."

Shizuru chuckled at the pouting reaper. Keiko stopped going through the clothes and turned her attention to Hayden who was now entering a dressing room with a few articles of clothing in her hand. "Something horrible must of happened to her. We shouldn't press her into wearing stuff she won't like. It'll just get her even more mad at us, and Yusuke said that we need her to trust us so we can fine about more of her."

Boton sighed and moved off of Shizuru. "You're right. Since she isn't from this dimension, we don't have any files about her. The only ones who know about her are the Triple Goddess and Triple God, but they are under some swearing rule to not tell anyone about her life. They just told both me and Koenma that we have to give her time and she will open up to us. The Triple Goddess was so sure of her opening up to us."

"Then we will give her time." Shizuru said. She left the two girls when she saw Hayden coming out of the dressing room. Walking towards her she pointed to the door if the store. "Lets go pay for this stuff then get the rest of your stuff. And some food. I'm a bit hungry. I'm sure you are to."

Hayden stared at Shizuru then nodded in agreement. She was a little hungry from skipping breakfast. She walked towards the check out counter and she saw something in the corner of her eyes. Turning her attention towards it, she saw Hiei at the doorway of the store. Hands in his pockets and leaning against a team outside. He was watching her closely. She grumbled and stood in line, waiting for to pay for the garments in her hands **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Ahhhh, Kurama is sneaky. hehe. Hauden finnaly has some mkre clothes so she isnt wearing the same shirt and bottoms anymore. Pretty soon ill be introducing Jin, Chu, and the others. Aaaaaaand, bad guy will be revealed. Then things will start rolling foward and some sexual tension between Hayden and Hiei. :3**


	9. His name is Nikolas

**Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for voilence, language, and sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.**

After buying the last bit of clothes and then toiletries, all the girls and Hiei where in a café eating sandwiches and fries. All the girls besides Hayden where talking to each other. Hiei was staring out the window cursing at himself for falling for Kurama's trick. If it wasn't for the fact no one knew who sent Hayden here, he wouldn't of fallen for it.

He saw Hayden finish her food and stared out the window down as well. She then moved her eyes towards him and sneered at him. She was angry at the fact he followed them. She wasn't a threat to them, so they could leave her alone. She moved her gaze back out the window ignoring him and the rest of the girls who where chatting about their lives.

"Hayden! What are all the herbs for? And oils?" Keiko asked, getting her attention.

Hayden rolled her eyes then turned her head to face the girls. Her eyes narrowed and waited a few seconds before answering. "Potions."

"Oh! Like the language one you made and took? What else can you make? And what about those oils? I doubt some of them are edible." Boton said with a smile on her face.

Hiei was still looking out the window but now had his attention to Hayden and the girls. They could possibly learn something from her. Or at least he would.

Hayden sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yes, like that horrible potion I just used. I can make all kinds. The oils are for either potions, bath water, candles, or out directly on the skin."

"Oh, that's cool! Have you ever fought anyone before? With spells or your fists?" Boton was leaning in a little towards Hayden, trying her best to pry whatever she could out of the woman. It failed, very fast and very hard.

Hayden's lip twitched and her eyes narrowed even more. "Why do you care? Stop asking me stupid questions that will never get answered. We have done our shopping and I have got my supplies, now let's leave." Hayden looked to Shizuru who was sitting next to her and saw that she had her face in a palm shaking her head. Watching her sigh and sliding out of the booth they where sitting in, Hayden slid out after her. The rest of the girls did so and Hiei followed. He had his attention on Hayden. He learned something about her. She didn't say it out loud, but her face told him that she has fought with her fists. Assuming that potions didn't work the way they do here, unless she made poison.

Hiei decided to follow them back to the temple. He wanted to see if he could learn more about Hayden.

As he watched her carry the bags she had, he saw that she had three bags full of clothes, one of toiletries, and three of herbs and whatever else she needed to make her potions and candles. He saw her face was trying to hide the fact that she couldn't carry all of them due to the bulkiness of the bags and heard her curse under her breath. He reached out to grab a few bags and she snapped a glare to him.

"Just let me grab some of these bags woman. I rather not hear you mumble the entire trip back." He said while jerking some bags out of her grip.

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Hayden asked with a growl to her voice.

"No." Hiei put the bags over his shoulder and walked away from the now scowling Hayden. He had a smirk on his face at the fact he made her feel helpless. He found out she doesn't like to get help. She thinks she doesn't need it and can do everything herself. Stubborn and strong. He found her even more interesting.

A thought of him marking her to make her his ran through his head. The fact she was strong in the hidden witch energy made him want her. The first time he felt it he was a bit taken back, but his instincts told him to make her his. He just needed her to trust him. It'll be hard, but he can turn her around. He told himself he needed to.

Hayden kept her gaze on Hiei. She knew he was thinking if something, but didn't know what. It bothered her. She didn't like secrets and people hiding anything. She needed to find out what he was thinking. Her old habits told her she had to, for survival.

While both Hiei and Hayden where busy thinking their own thoughts, they didn't notice the other girls eyeing each other and giggling behind their backs. They saw how Hiei took a few bags from a grumbling Hayden and how Hayden is staring at the back of Hiei's head. Boton was already scheming ways to get them alone together. Though within a few minutes, all of their excitedly giggling would be interrupted.

As everyone was now in front of the temple doors, Boton, Shizuru, and Hiei stopped in their tracks. Hayden just sighed and entered the temple. She knew who was here from the power she felt. The Triple Goddess and God where inside. As well as Koenma. She figured they could be here with some kind of news. She hoped it would be good news, if there even was good news for her.

As they walked inside and went towards where the power was felt, Hayden felt Hiei now at her side. She wanted to say something, but was interrupted as a door opened and Yusuke had a serious look on his face. He looked at Hayden and then he frowned. She immediately knew something was wrong. She felt emotions of worry and sadness pour out of the room. Whatever has been told to him, it wasn't good.

"You should hear what Koenma has told us. Then we need to start training you Hayden." Yusuke said while guiding the group into the room where the God's and Koenma was. Hayden noticed that the Triple Goddess had tears in her eyes and the Triple God had a face of concern and anger. She then noticed Koenma was looking at the floor, he tried his best to not show any emotion, but she was able to feel it.

"So what is the bad news that has my Goddess crying?" Hayden said while putting the bags she was holding down on the floor. She watched as the others entered the room and went to their places in the room. Keiko to Yusuke, Boton to Koenma, Shizuru went to where Kuwabara and Yukina stood, and Hiei leaned against a wall that was next to Hayden. Keeping his attention on the three who had news that wasn't good.

Koenma sighed then looked at Hayden. His eyes showed fear, worry, and complete despair. "The orb that came with you revealed what it is."

"And what is it?" Hiei snapped at the prince of Spirit World.

Koenma kept his gaze on Hayden, but he couldn't tell them. The Triple God stepped in to fill in both Hayden and Hiei, and the rest of the people who was with them.

"When you took the potion to be able to speak and understand everyone, Koenma said the orb started to glow then a layer broke off it. He called us to take a look at it and I noticed that there was an energy in it. After me and the Maiden picked at it for awhile, it broke and a mist came out of it."

"Much like the mist that you came out of Hayden." Koenma interrupted.

The Triple God nodded then continued to explain what they saw.

"A man, who we thought was locked away, appeared in the mist. He wasn't really there, but his image was. He had a smile on his face and his image told us that." The Triple God hesitated a little. "That the reason why you was sent here was because of a deal that was made between him and the people who tortured you. You was supposed to be sent here so he could absorb your power and use it against these three world's. He wants to rule everything, but can't do it until he is powerfully enough to do so."

Hayden's eyes grew wide. She looked at the Triple God, then to the Triple Goddess who was in tears. She took a step back and her eyes narrowed and anger started to bubble inside her. Clinching her first she turned around, grabbed all the bags that she had and stormed out if the room. She headed towards her room and threw the bags on the floor when she entered it. Slamming the door hard she screamed at the top of her lungs and punched the walls until her knuckles bled.

Of course she was sent here to be used. To be killed and have her power, her essence absorbed and be used in an evil way. It didn't surprised her really. She had always been used and taken advantage of. She knew she would never be free of it. Even after her death she would never be free of it.

The others left in the room heard Hayden scream in her room. Even if it was across the temple, she was loud enough to be heard anywhere on the grounds and anywhere in the temple. The only ones who heard her punching the walls where Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei thanks to their demon abilities. Yusuke felt bad for her, and pissed that they now know why she was sent here. Kurama was looking at the floor, he was trying to figure out ways to train her. To keep her safe, even though she could take care of herself, he felt like training her would ease his worry.

Hiei on the other hand was walking heavily towards the two God's and Koenma. He wanted to know who this man was. He wanted to find this fool who thought he could rule over everything and kill a witch to eat her heart in order to do so. He told himself that if he could get rid of this threat, he could get the trust from Hayden and mark her.

"Who is this man? And what do you mean he was supposed to be locked up?" Hiei said with a growl in his voice.

"His name is Nicholas. And he was locked up around the time witches vanished from this world. He is a demon who practiced the craft. The only one who did so, because he wanted power. Me and my Love locked him away when we found out he was helping the slaughter of my children. He was on of the many who ate their hearts for power. I sent him to the realm of the Nether. He shouldn't of been able to escape." The Triple Goddess said while tears fell from her eyes.

Hiei stared at the crying Goddess and his scowl disappeared from his face. He looked at the floor and his face twisted with confusion. A demon practiced witchcraft? They would of never touched that kind of power. It was unstable for them. That's one of the reasons why they where killing them. The other being that eating their hearts would give them more power.

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder and looked towards Koenma.

"How will we train her? Does she know how to fight with weapons, or her own strength?"

"Yes. She does know how to fight, but

she needs to learn to fight with her elements. From what I have heard, Hiei has felt first hand if the fire and water element that resides in her." The Goddess had a small smile on her face, though she still had tears falling.

"How would we train her to use them?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll be finding a few people who are able to manipulate the elements to try and train her. And some others that can help her be calm inside and also build up her fighting power." Koenma said while turning his attention towards Hiei.

Hiei finally looked up from the floor and his face went expressionless. "Who are you getting a hold of?"

"Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, and Shishi. Jin and Touya will be able to help her balance air and water, the others will be able to help her balance herself. Kurama with your ability to manipulate plants, the Triple Goddess said you would be able to help her balance out her Earth element. Hiei, you will be able to help her balance her fire. But do not piss her off or antagonize her."

Hiei scoffed at the prince. He noticed the Triple God take a step towards him and his face shown worry.

"She has a strong emotion locked up and refuses to let it free and become one with her. It'll cause great damage if she looses what little control she has on it. Anger fuels it. So please, don't piss her off."

Hiei turned towards the door and made his way out, before completely leaving the room he turn his head to look behind him in "Ill train her, but I make no promises on not pissing her off or going easy on her. If she is to control fire that is inside her, then she needs to learn how easy it can loose control." Then he left the room. Leaving the others talk to themselves about how they will train her.

 **So Hiei is thinking of marking Hayden! Wonder how it will go down? Youll just have to wait! Also, the rest of the crew will be appearing! Hayden is going to get a lot of headaches from them and the training to help her balance out the elements inside her. Her past will be reveqled soon as well, in a few more chapters. After we all meet Nikolas!**


	10. I want to trust

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, yada yada yada. Ratem M for adult things.** **Sooo, updates are probably going to be slowing down. School man. And I have a hurting tooth that is needing a root canal, so yeah. Tooth pain is distraction me. I do hooe you guys are enjoying this story. After this chapter things will be really rolling. I have a lot of heart wrenching things coming up. And secrets. A lot of secrets. hehe Anyway, enjoy!!! Also, sonsorry avout typos and what not. Im writong this on my phome and it likes to fuck up on me bly slowing down and somehow moving letters around.** **.** **.** **.**

Hayden was finally calmed down after an hour of punching the walls and screaming out of anger. She didn't even care of the others where able to hear her. She didn't care if they knew she was angry. She just didn't care.

She was laying on the floor of her room and the pain of her bloody knuckles where starting to immerge the more she calmed herself. She lifted her arms in the air so she could inspect the damage. She tore a good amount of skin off them and looked towards the wall where she was punching on. There was blood there as well. She hissed in pain as she clenched her fist to see if she could move her fingers. A knock on her door interrupted her inspection and she sighed.

"What?" she said while getting up, trying to not disturb her torn knuckles.

When the door opened she saw Yukina with a small smile that was hiding her worry. "Sir Hiei said you may need healing. He told me you where punching the walls?"

Hayden just looked at Yukina then just fell flat back on the floor. She raised her hands to show her the damage. "Have at it. I could do it, but I don't have the damn stick I had last time I healed my hands. I don't feel like finding it, or asking another tree for their branch. So have fun."

Yukina gave a small chuckle at Hayden then kneeled next to her. She carefully grabbed Hayden's hands to make sure that she didn't disturb the wounds and to make sure Hayden didn't flip out and push her away. When she did have Hayden's hands in her, she felt Hayden jerk at the touch. She wanted to run, but she knew that Yukina was going to heal her wounds.

Hayden kept her gaze on Yukina while she used her energy to heal her hands. The urge to push her away kept strong in the back of her mind. She was tensed at first, but when she felt the cold energy on her hands healing the wounds, she started to relax. For the first time ever with someone touching her. A strange feeling of relief washed over her body and it felt nice. Hayden started to think if this is what it felt like to have people around who didn't want to hurt her. She closed her eyes and felt a small smile form on her face.

After a few minutes of healing Hayden's wounds, Yukina was done and saw that they where gone, leaving nothing behind to give a hint that they where there. She had a smile on her face because Hayden let her heal her, and that she saw Hayden smile a genuine smile. Even if it was a small one. Yukina felt that Hayden was starting to trust her, and the others. She was happy for that.

She stood up from where she kneeled next to Hayden and fixed her kimono. "I'll go make some tea. It should be done in a few. Would you like to join me in the dinning room?"

Hayden propped herself up on her elbows and was in thought. After a few seconds of thinking what she wanted to do she stood up and walked to one if the bags that has clothes in it.

"Sure, but I'm going to shower first. I need to get clean and wear something new. Should be about five minutes, maybe a little more." She grabbed some articles of clothing and walked to the door, she saw Yukina nod at her then watched the teal hair girl walk out of her room. Hayden followed her, but went to the bathroom so she could wash up.

When she entered the bathroom and closed the door she put her things on the sink she looked up at the mirror and studied her face. She kept her gaze in her eyes. Hayden normally didn't look at herself in any mirror. It caused her to see a person who she didn't want to see. Someone who normally had bruises on their face, cuts and scrapes along with black eyes. This time it didn't have any of that. It was clean and she was able to fully look at her eyes. The teal color they are where staring back at her. They where dull in color due to the trauma she has been through. She wondered if they will ever be bright as Yukina's or Boton's.

After staring at herself in the mirror for a little she adverted her gaze and stripped her clothing off. She did her best to avoid looking at her body, she didn't want to see it. She doesn't want to be reminded of everything. It hurts her of remembering it.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on waiting for the water to warm up, when it was finally a decent stealing temperature she began to wash herself. She took in a deep breath if the body wash she put on a bath poof and let her breath out slowly. The scent of roses and white tea filled her nose and she loved it. She picked the scents of roses or spearmint for her body wash and shampoo and conditioners. They relaxed her more than lavender did.

After a few minutes of washing herself she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off and putting new clothes on she left the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes into her room. She will deal with it later. She did grab a pair of socks to put in so she could keep her feet warm. They where always cold. She started her way to the dinning room in the temple and was tasting tea already. She was a bit parched.

Yukina set down four tea cups on the table. One for her, Hayden, Genkai, and Kurama who was reading a book in a chair. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei was in the room to, but they didn't want any tea. She instead made coffees for them. Yusuke thanked her and Hiei just nodded to her. Kuwabara gave her a big goofy grin and hugged her, making her giggle. She could feel his love coming off him. She was glad she had him. He was sweet and strong.

The door to the dinning room opened and all eyes went towards it. Hiei almost dropped his mug when he saw Hayden step through. She was wearing a dress where the front reached to her knees and the back to her ankles. It was a solid black color that had a corset look to it on the torso. The neckline was abover her neck and had lace detailing on it above a solid piece of black fabric. The sleeves where long and swayed when she moved her arms. The waist of the dress showed how small it was. Giving her the figure eight look and to show she was older than he thought at first. She was full in her figure. She was definitely a grown woman. The rest of her attire was black leggings under the dress that covered her legs. Black socks covered her feet. They where just simple.

He adverted his gaze away from her and looked elsewhere. He had to keep his head straight right now. The man, Nikolas, who sent her here is a threat. To him, to the three world's, and to her. He had to think of ways to train her. The Goddess told him he needs to find away to get her to feel the fire element in her. The fight they had when she drank the potion when she froze his side and threw a fire fist at him was a complete fluke. She didn't even know she could do that.

He heard a chair move and jerked his attention to it. Hayden was sitting down in a chair across from him and saw Yukina pouring tea is a cup for her. He heard Hayden thank Yukina and took a sip from the cup. He then fully noticed her eyes for once. The teal color to them where slightly piercing for him, though they where dull in color. She must have seen some horrible things in her life.

"So Hayden, we have something to tell you." Yusuke said while scratching the back of his head. He didn't know how she will take the news, but she had to know.

"And what is it?" She said while looking at the cup in her hands.

"Tomorrow a few of our friends will be showing up. They are going to be here to," Yusuke hesitated when he saw Hayden look at him with a glare. He gave her a small smile, but it was awkward and hesitant. "They are going to help you balance two elements inside if you, or something like that. Your Goddess said you need to learn to balance them and pull them out on command so you can defend yourself from that Nikolas guy."

Hayden put her cup down and looked around the room. She saw that all eyes where on her. She leaned back in her chair and dropped her arms. "I need to defend myself and kill him right? And I'm assuming you all are going to help me fight him to." She moved her head to stare at them and landed on Hiei"s face. She saw that he was trying to study her. She was also surprised that he hasn't even tried to get into her head since she took the potion. Was he giving her space in that department?

"Yes, we will. Only two of our friends will be able to help you with two elements. Me and Hiei will try our best to help you with the other two." Kurama said while taking a sip from his tea.

"You and Hiei? What?" Hayden looked at Kurama who was sitting casually in his chair. He nodded to her expression.

"Yes, me and Hiei. Since I can manipulate plants from both this world and demon world, the Goddess thought I should be able to help you with the Earth element. Hiei is a fire demon, so he will be helping you with fire. Jin, who is a master of wind is going to try to help you with air, and Touya who can manipulate ice is going to try to help you with water. Since ice is a form of water. It may be a bit difficult at first though. The other three will be helping Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genaki in getting you use to fighting with whatever weapon feels comfortable to you and to get your physical strength up, if it needs to be."

Hayden put her head on the table and sighed. "My physical strength doesn't need any help. And isn't there anyone else who can help me with fire? After spit fire's trick with the potion I rather gouge his eyes out than be trained by him."

Everyone but Hiei chuckled at response of having Hiei train her. Kurama finished his laughter and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Hiei is the only one here and that we know that can assist you with your fire. Hopefully you two will be able to not kill each other."

Hayden moved her face away from Kurama and just stared at the table top where her head rested. She closed her eyes and then they abruptly snapped open when the doors slammed open and a very chipper voice came with it.

"Oi! Yusuke! How 'ave you been my friend! It's been awhile!"

Hayden turned around in the chair and saw five men at the door. The one who spoke had red hair, pointy ears, and a single horn on his forehead that popped out of his hair. He ran towards Yusuke and put him in a headlock.

"Jin, put the man down. And calm yourself or you will blow everything in this room away." Another man with blue hair that was pulled back and bangs that where spiked in front and green said while staring at the red head who is called Jin.

"Aww, let the little man be happy about seeing Yusuke! We all haven't seen him in awhile as well!" a drunken man with an electric blue colored mohawk that where in two ponytails at the end said. He was following Touya with a smile on his face. He looked around the room and spotted Hayden just staring back at him with a glare. "Oi! Who is the lovely lady here! She is beautiful! Though that look she has can kill someone." He Stumbled towards her and leaned down to her face. "Hello love, the names Chu, who might you be."

"Chu, leave the poor girl alone before she rips your face off. Which would be entertaining though." A kid said with a huge smile on his face. The kid had big green eyes and three little pinkish red stars under his left eye. He walked behind the big, drunken idiot who was named Chu, still staring at her and her lip twitched from the anger boiling in her. The kid grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him backwards. Chu landed on his ass and turned to the kid with that stupid smile still on his face. "Aw c'mon Rinku! She's a beaut!"

"Youre giving me a headache Chu. Listen to Rinku."

The last man who was wearing a white and blue samurai outfit. His violet blue hair was tied in the back and his bags where separated in the middle to show off a widows peak. Hayden moved her glare to him then noticed the dining room was to crowded and she stood from her chair. With out saying anything to all the men, Genaki, and Yukina in the room she darted out the door and left the temple. She couldn't handle all of that power in one room. It was to strong. To much.

Genkai cleared her throat to get the men's attention, but it failed. She saw Yukina leave to the kitchen to not be around when she got mad. Genaki knew Yukina didn't like her getting mad, but with all these boys in the room yelling at each other or loudly talking excitedly to each other, it was hard to keep her cool.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Genkai yelled, causing all the men to stop what they where doing and turn their attention to her. "Chu, you idiot! I'm sure Koenma told you to not get close to Hayden! And why the fuck are you all here a day earlier!? You all was supposed to show up tomorrow!"

"Aww, Genkai, we where just exited ta see Yusuke again! And the girl that he told us about." Jin said while rubbing the back of his head. His ears where twitching from being exited.

Hiei scoffed and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "You idiots ran the woman off. She doesn't take to new people very well, hell she still hasn't took to any of us well." He left the room and headed towards the front door to go outside and look for Hayden. He was secretly glad she took off. He didn't want to be in the same room with all those idiots.

As he took a step outside he took his attention to look for Hayden's pathetic excuse of demon energy. He found it past the tree line and a mile in. How she got that far that fast amazed him a little. She must have been running to escape all of the powers in that little room. He could tell she was afraid of extremely powerfully energies, though he knew she wouldn't admit it.

After chasing down her energy he found her standing on a log in the woods. Her back was to him and she was just standing there. When he took a step close to her she turned around to look at him. He froze when her eyes landed on him. They where empty inside. The little piercing eyes he saw earlier where gone. What was left where eyes that looked dead. Like all emotions where gone. He has seen this before. Only someone who has been through a life full of terrible pain like no other would have eyes like this.

Hayden stepped off the log and walked towards Hiei. She was completely numb to the world. She forced herself to not feel anything due to all the powerful energies in the temple. It's how she could keep her anger ate one percent control. How she can keep memories at bay and keep that door closed. This is how she copes with things that she felt that threatened her. To take it in smaller portions.

She stopped in front of Hiei and was looking into his eyes. She saw them narrow at her but he didn't budge.

"How," She looked away from him and stared in the direction where the temple was. She turned her gaze back at him. "How do you deal with all these energies?"

Hiei stiffened at the question. He was right about her being afraid of all of those energies. He softened his face a little then lifted his arms. He felt her stiffen at his movements then closed here eyes and opened them slowly.

"I want to." She sighed then bit her bottom lip. "I want to trust all of you, but all of these energies that are so strong is making want to run. And honestly, I'm tired of running. I'm tired if running and fighting."

Hiei was a little stunned at the fact that Hayden just spoke to him a little comfortably and that she opened up a little towards him. He moved his arms to her sides and held her there. Watching her close her eyes and they where twitching telling him that the feeling of pushing him away and bolting off was running through her mind. He slowly let his Jagan open underneath his bandana and was stopped.

"Don't enter my mind. I'm, still trying to not burn you alive right now from just holding me." Hayden's eyes where still closed and twitching.

Hiei saw her jaw tense up, relax, then tense up again. He used his Jagan for this time. He didn't want to ruin the little trust she has in him just to be able to hold her. The thought of marking her ran through his head again and he shook it away. Now wasn't the time. Any wrong move and the little trust she has right now would come crashing down. Ruining that would be foolish.

Hayden took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She opened her eyes and saw that Hiei was still looking at her. She took a step back letting him know to let her go and he did so. She felt a warmth leave her that she wasn't paying any attention to earlier and she was confused of what that was. She started walking g towards the temple. Since Hiei didn't answer her questions, she figured he wouldn't at all. She would have to figure it out herself.

"Don't think to much about their energies. Try ignoring it as best, until you're use to being around all of it. I'll tell them to hide it as well. All demons can do it, we all learned from," Hiei stopped himself before finishing the sentence. He didn't know how she would take it.

"From witches, right?" Hayden said looking at him from her back. Her face didn't show anger or irritation. It was expressionless, even though he saw a little life coming back into her eyes.

"Yes, from witches." He watched her turn back towards the direction of the temple and started to walk. He followed behind her making sure he was only a foot away. He hated doing anything slow, and this was irritating him, but he refused to show it in front of her. He needed her to fully trust him. The little she had right now was good enough.

As they got out of the woods and last the tree line they both saw everyone outside the temple. Even the girls who where God knows where when Hayden was in her room after the news was given to her. She was wondering where the hell they could hide then remembered that there is a beach not far from here. They must have been there.

Hayden saw the girls wave at her and Keiko was running towards them. She slowed down to a stop in front of them and had a smile on her face. "When Yusuke said you bolted out of the temple when the others showed up, I was worried."

Hayden cocked her head to the side and stared at the brunette. "Why?"

Keiko just blinked at her then chuckled a bit. "Because you're a friend!"

Hayden stiffened at what Keiko said to her. Hayden is a friend? She just met her and she already saw Hayden as her friend? She looked away from Keiko and towards the others. Boton was waving at her with a big smile, Shizuru was smoking a cigarette and did a small wave, a smile on her face as well. Yukina was in the porch with Genkai, she was just smiling at her. Genkai just nodded. The boys all had big grins in their faces because they where happy to see her emerge from where she was hiding. All of them where sending her an emotion that she has never felt aside from the night she entered the door to eat some food the first time night she was there. Her eyes opened wide and realized what the emotion was.

Happiness.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Hayden now knows what happiness feels like! And gasp! She said out loud she wants to trust everyone and didn't burn Hiei alive from him touching her!** **Next chapters will be her training and it gets a kittle heated between Hiei and Hayden. hehe**


	11. Finnaly meet

**chp 11 guys! im actually surprised i have wrote this much. i usualy quite after the first few chapters lol. Anyway, i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, rated M for adult things. Also, i just got a root canal done, i am deaoing with after pain of it. it took me a bit tonwrote this chp down because the pain before getting the root canal was distracting me.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Hayden was laying in the grass outside the temple grounds. She was mumbling to herself about her first day of training. Everyone decided that she should start with air. Normally she would just use incense to balance it out, but since this world is completely different than her, she has to learn to actually manipulate the air around her and balance it in her. She is training with Jin this morning and she is irritated by his chipper attitude so early in the morning.

Jin looked over Hayden and had a grin on his face. "Aw c'mon. This is going to be fun! The fact of someone else being able to use the air around us is amazen!"

"How are you this exited this early in the morning." Hayden didn't question him, she was just hoping he would shut up just for a minute.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around them. Jin took her to a field of just grass on the temple grounds. He said that he didn't want any chance of her impaling him or herself from debris from trees. He also wanted just a huge empty space to practice in. The sun was starting to rise above the horizon, she wanted a cup of coffee so bad.

"Ok, so. Let's. Um. See if you can swirl some air around ya! Well, your hands. Sumthen small." Jin said with his ears wiggling. Hayden noticed he does that when he is exited. Which is pretty much all the time.

Hayden stood up and was staring at the very happy Jin in front of her. "And how are we going to do this?"

Jin moved his feet on the ground them rocked on them while scrunching his face up to think about he manipulates the wind for himself. After thinking for a few seconds he jumped up of the ground and crossed his legs while still in the air. Just floating there. "I typically think of happy things and the wind just starts to form around me. I can use it to fight and to fly."

Jin turned upside down in the air and just smiled back at Hayden. She sighed and shook her head. This training was going to be hard for her.

"So, what makes you happy" Jin asked while moving himself to be right side up, still floating in the air.

"I'm, not sure." Hayden said softly while looking at the ground. What does make her happy? Did anything make her smile? She never had smiled before. At least a true smile from happiness.

She looked up to the sky then remembered when Yukina healed her hands yesterday. She remembered how the touch felt cool on her skin and she felt the gentleness from Yukina's soul. She remembered how it made her feel relaxed for once in her life. She remembered her small smile on her face when she felt that she could trust not only her, but everyone else here. Would that work?

"I'm not entirely sure if it is actually something happy, but there is something really small. You think that will work?" Hayden asked Jin while turning her gaze to meet his. Jin's face was softer now in his smile. She saw in his face that he was questioning himself of how anyone couldn't have at least one happy thought.

"If it makes to smile, it should." Jin stopped floating in the air and had his feet land on the ground. "But, you don't have any happy thoughts or memories? Not one?"

"No." Hayden closed her eyes and went to remembering when Yukina healed her hands. She felt the coolness against her hands again and the feeling of being comfortable and relaxed washed over her body. She smiled a little.

"Ah! What ever ya are thinking of! Don't stop! Now try ta feel the air around ya and moving in circles around ya hands!" Jin said excitedly when he saw the small smile on her face. He then chuckled to himself a little. Everyone has a little bit of joy and happy memories somewhere. Even if it small ones.

Hayden felt a small amount of air starting to move around her hands. It felt a little warm, yet cold. How wind normally feels on a cool comfortable day. It wasn't much, but it was something. She was glad she could manipulate something with an emotion she has never felt before.

"Ok, that's a good start. Um. So just continue to think of the memory you have. Um. How do I really do this? It's just natural for me. Hm." Jin put his hand to his chin and thought about how he actually uses his demon power for once in his life. It did come naturally for him, though he did have to practice getting it stronger.

Hayden was trying to ignore him so she wouldn't get irritated and ruin what little progress she has done, but with him muttering to himself about how this was natural for him to do this. How he was an air demon basically. How he was trying to think of ways to get her to get it with more umph in it without having that many happy memories.

Hayden's battle of trying to ignore the muttering, over joy, red headed demon with pointy ears was lost. She felt her eye twitch and what little air that was swirling around her hands vanished. She opened her eyes and glared at him. Irritation and anger filled her up to where the little relaxation and joy didn't leave a trace.

Jin's attention was snapped to Hayden when she started to walk away. "Hey, where ya going?"

"It seems our training is done because you don't know how to be a teacher. I'm going to find Hiei. I'm sure learning to balance my fire would be easier than the element of joy." Hayden said while walking towards a tree line that was bordering the field they where in. She didn't know where Hiei was, but she figured she could start in the woods near the temple.

As she left a now frowning Jin in the field, she wandered through the woods trying to find Hiei"s energy anywhere. She didn't oay attention to the fact that she wandered a little to far and was getting close to the border of Genkai's land. She couldn't feel the barrier around it because she wasn't trying to find Hiei's energy. Not paying attention of her surroundings wasn't something she doesn't do. It would kill her.

Hayden took a step out of the barrier and stopped in her tracks. She felt something and turned around. She then realized she was far away from the temple, and it hit her that she was off Genkai's grounds and what she felt was the barrier that surrounded it. She knew she would have to go back in. Something told her to. It wasn't safe.

Before she could even take the step back in the barrier she felt an enormous amount of energy brush by her. It was demon. Hayden froze in her spot and slowly turned around to see who brought that energy to her. When she was facing the direction it came from, her eyes narrowed at the person a few feet away from her. It was a man.

He was wearing a white tunic shirt that was tucked into a Royal purple pair of harem pants. His eyes where an Erie yellow that seemed like they glowed. His hair was long and black, strait looking. It had a little bit of silver highlights in it, giving his hair a galaxy effect. He was tall. Hayden could tell he was taller than her. Probably around 6 feet. He looked terrifying to her, and his smile didn't help it.

"Well hello Hayden. It's about time you finally crossed the border and barrier. Though you have done it later than I have hoped."

Hayden growled at the man who talked through his smile. He wasn't friendly, she knew that. She could feel negativity roll off him like a waterfall. Her instincts kept telling at her to get back in the barrier. She just stood there now in a defensive stance, feeling that if she made a move it'll be a bad one. She kept ignoring her instincts. No, the voice in her head. A voice that wasn't hers.

Another wave of energy came around her, but it wasn't from the name in front of her. She saw Hiei, Yusuke, and Jin landing on the ground next to her. Hiei was giving her a nasty glare. Yusuke and Jin where staring the man down. How they found her was amazing for her since she was miles away from the temple. Then she had an overwhelming feeling of being an idiot for not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Creepy smiling guy, who are you?" Yusuke spat through his teeth.

The man in front of them chuckled a little to himself and then cleared his throat. "Ah, I do apologize for horrible manners. My name is Nikolas. I'm sure the little Spirit world prince and those two Old God's told you about me." The man, Nikolas, gave a small bow then looked up at Hayden. He then made an even more wider smile towards her.

"You need to leave." A voice said behind Hayden and the three men at her side.

She turned around and saw the rest of the group of men including Genkai behind her. They all had looks of anger on them, all directed to Nikolas. She saw Kurama take a step to meet in line with her and the three who showed up first. He pulled out a rose from the back of his head out of his hair and saw it morph into a whip of thorns. "It would be foolish for you to stay here with all of us here." Kurama warned Nikolas.

"It was foolish of you to show your face to us." Hiei scowled at Nikolas.

Nikolas looked around at all the men and the one old woman who owned the land that was a few feet in front of him. He felt all their powers and he sneered. He knew he wasn't going to be able fight all of them at once. They are all S class demons, even though he is one himself, it would still not be in his favors. Specially with Hiei and the Dragon of Darkness he has in his right arm. If he took Hayden now, he would surly die.

Nikolas growled at everyone who was now starting to surround the woman he was suppose to have days ago. He would have to play this smart. Draw her out away from them. How he was going to do it he would have to think about. He took a step back from where he was standing and a black mist started to form behind him.

Nikolas gave another look towards Hayden who was glaring at him. With a smile he stepped into the mist and laughter was heard coming from it. As the mist started to disappear a deep voice came through and sent shivers down Hayden's spine. "I'll return for you Hayden. You'll be mine soon enough, and your heart will be mine." Then the mist was gone. Leaving nothing in it's trace.

Hiei directed his glare to Hayden and anger was roaring off him like fire.

"What the fuck where you thinking leaving the barrier!?" He yelled at her, grabbing her to force her to face him.

"How the fuck was I to know someone was going to be here!" She spat at him.

"You're an idiot for not paying attention to your surroundings! Did you not think of where you where going?!" Hiei yelled while shaking her a little.

"Do you not know how fucking hard it is for me to track down energies that I'm not fucking use to?! All this shit is new to me! I fucked up ok! I didn't realize where I was until I crossed the border! I was trying to find you because training with the overly happy elf boy over there didn't last long!" Hayden yelled back at him. She felt her anger boil up inside her. She realized she fucked up the moment she felt herself passing the barrier. She didn't need him or anyone else reminding her. Having Hiei yelling at her for a very dumb thing she just did made her angry at herself, and at him for yelling. She felt it boiling her blood. She felt extremely hoin temperature.

Hiei saw fire coming out if Hayden slowly and he let go of her and took a step back. The fire was enveloping her body and the slow burning of it was starting to get more rabid. He saw the anger in her eyes and how it was fueling the fire. She didn't do this the last time she was angry at him, why now?

"Control your fire woman!" Hiei spat at her.

Hayden couldn't hear him. She couldn't even see everyone around her anymore. The anger at herself got stronger. It was consuming her. Inside and out. She felt pain throughout her body. It felt horrible. It reminded her of the most painful experience she went through and she lost all of herself into the fire. It exploded out of her with a strong force and she screamed out into it.

When the fire that was around Hayden exploded out of her, Hiei jumped away and landed behind the barrier. He saw that Yusuke and Jin did the same. Their faces where of great worry and was looking around to see if they could find something to calm Hayden down. Hiei was just watching her. In the center of a uncontrollable ball of fire. Lashing out in directions, imitating her anger and what he could tell, pain.

A gush of wind came out of no where and the Triple God and Triple Goddess where now between the men and Hayden. The Goddess ran to Genkai and the God be moved his arms and red and orange threads started to move out of his hands and into Hayden's body. The fire that was engulfing her was dying down. After a few minutes the fire was out and the God had her in his arms. She was unconscious, and her simple top and pants had burn holes in them. She was burnt from her own flames.

Before anyone could get a good look at Hayden, the God was next to Genkai and handed Hayden to her.

"Go heal her wounds. She has been burnt all over."

Genkai nodded and turned around to walk towards her temple. She felt a hand grab her arm and looked up to see the Goddess looking at her with worried eyes.

"Don't tell the others what you and Yukina see. Please." The Goddess pleaded while slowly letting go of Genkai's arm. The old woman nodded to the Goddess and started her way back to her temple. She was confused a little of what the Goddess told her, but she would figure out why she was told that.

When Genkai was a decent amount of feet away from the group of men, the God turned his attention to all the men who had their gaze on Genkai carrying Hayden away.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" The God bellowed at them. Making them all jump and turn towards him.

The Goddess moved next to the God and her face was stern. She directed her gaze towards Hiei and he scoffed at her.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was stupid to walk out of the barrier here and then Nikolas showed up."

Both the Goddess's and God's eyes went wide then they moved closer to Hiei.

"Nikolas?" The God asked.

"Yeah, long black hair with silver in it, looking like the damn night sky. Creepy yellow eyes. Him." Yusuke said while crossing his arms. "At least that's what he introduced himself as."

The two Gods looked at each other then back to the men. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Rinku noticed the Goddess was phasing in and out of this world. Rinku walked towards her and stopped once he was close to her. She looked down at the demon child and her face softened. "Yes, Rinku?" She asked calmly.

"Why are you phasing in and out?" He reached out to touch her and his hand went through her.

"Because the moon is waning. My power is weak in the human world. I'm using what energy I have to be here." The Goddess said with a warm smile on her face.

"My love, go back to your moon. I'll stay here and watch over Hayden and find out how Nikolas got here. You need rest." The God kissed the Goddess's forehead and she smiled at him in return. Looking back where Genkai carried Hayden away she had a year fall down her face and then she vanished from the human world. Back to her moon to regain her energy.

"How I don't understand is how we didn't feel his energy when he was here." The God said turning in his attention back to the men in the woods.

"We didn't feel it either until he released his energy, um. Sir?" Chu said drunkenly to the God. He didn't know how to properly address him and was to drunk to care.

Rinku rolled his eyes as he walked back to the drunken idiot and saw that Shishi and Touya was rolling their eyes as well. They all knew that addressing a God of all things without a decent amount of respect was an idiotic thing to do.

"No, that's not what I meant I know demons can hide their energies when they don't want to be found. They learned it from the witches they killed. What I'm talking about is that when witches use their energies, me and my love will know. Even if Nikolas is a demon, he still practiced the craft. We always feel and know when it is used. The fact it was hidden worries me." The God said while scratching his chin.

"So he has found a way to hide from you and the Goddess then." Kurama said while staring at the ground. Calculating how a witch, a demon witch, could hide his energy completely.

"Can we all talk about this back at the temple? As much as I like to be outdoors. I rather be in the temple." Yusuke said while leaning back. "Plus Kieko will rip me apart if we don't come back now, since I'm sure Hayden is back, though passed out."

The God sighed and he started towards the temple. "We will finish talking there."

The group of men turned around and started towards the temple themselves. Hiei blurred away from them wanting to make it there before them. He wanted to go see Hayden. See how she was doing. And to see what The Goddess told Genkai to not tell the others what she would see.

When he landed just outside of the temple, he saw Yukina outside. She was staring into the horizon be with a sullen look on her face. Whatever she saw made her usual smile disappear. Whatever she saw made him want to know even more what Hayden kept secret from everyone.

 **Nikolas popped up! For a little, he will be back. And what is Hayden hiding that Genkai and Yukina have to keep their mouths shut? Youll find out soon enough!!!**


	12. Hidden Emotions

**Hey! So its been a wild week. Got sick, root canal, sick again, celebrated anniversary with husband, then sick again. (I have an uncurable disease that messes with my immune system). I do have two chapters though!!! I am also starting to draw out specific scenes in my head and ill write the link down to be seen when im done. Rated M for violence, language, mainly the language lol and sexual themes with is actually going to be a little in next chp. :3 I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Genkai was resting on her porch smoking a cigarette deep in thought. She kept running her thoughts on Hayden when she was healing her. What she saw. What the Goddess told her to keep her mouth shut about. She took in a drag of the cigarette and blew out the smoke she felt a presence sit next to her. Hiei was standing next to her, staring her down. His Jagan was glowing trying to pick through her mind.

"You're not going to see what I saw. And I'm not telling you. So close that eye of yours and leave." She said while taking another drag.

"Hng." Hiei grunted while closing his Jagan. He knew Genkai would be able to keep him out of certain parts of her mind, but he wanted to try his luck. He could of picked Yukina's mind, but he wouldn't do that to his sister. She is the only person he won't pick through their mind.

"Hiei, what I did see explains a lot of why she is the way she is. If the Goddess believes she will let you and the others know about her, then I trust that old God." Genaki threw her cigarette and stood up to head back inside her temple. Hiei just watched her enter the temple and he blurred away from the door.

As Genaki entered the living room portion of her temple she saw the rest of the men there. They where talking to each other about Hayden and Nikolas. She heard the Triple God mention about the fire Hayden lost control was because of anger directed to herself. The God told everyone that she has never made a mistake like this in a long time.

"Looks like she will be training with Hiei tomorrow." Kurama said.

"Hopefully he doesn't piss her off and have the grounds burn down." Shishi said while leaning back in a chair. "I rather like it here. It's peaceful."

"She is really powerful to. Is that what a witches energy really feels like?" Rinku said while messing with his yo-yos.

"Yes, what you all felt was her energy. From years of it being suppressed from a world that doesn't allow what this world has, is what you have felt. Me and my love know how strong she really is." The Triple God said while walking around in the room.

"She is strong as an S class demon like us!" Chu slurred.

"Though her skills in how to use her abilities are that of a child." Genkai finally popped in.

"Her survival skills are good though. And I'm sure she knows how to throw a punch to." Yusuke said while stretching.

"Yes, she does know how to fight physically. Though she rather stay hidden and in shadows. She only fights if she has to. Save her stamina. At least in her original world." The Triple God said. He looks towards the door of the living room then outside the window. "Keep Hayden here in the barrier. I'll be going to the Spirit World to talk to Koenma about Nikolas and how he can hide his craft energy. I'll return." The God waved his arms and with a blinding light he was gone.

"Oooh, that's cool." Jin said with his ears wiggling.

Hiei blurred in front of Hayden's window. He heard the conversation the other had while just leaned against the wall outside. He agreed that her survival skills where something due to the hike they all went on. He chuckled a little when Genkai said her using her abilities is that of a child. Her energy was strong, but she has no idea how to use it. When he heard the Triple God mention that she would rather stay hidden in the shadows than fight to conserve her stamina he learned something new about her. She knew how to be stealthy. She could have been a thief in her life.

Hiei turned towards the window and looked inside to see of anyone other than a sleeping Hayden was in their. When he saw no one he opened the window and leapt in and landed on the floor with a silent thump. He turned around and saw Hayden in a deep sleep, bandaged up to her neck and her arms. He turned around again and sat in a chair in a corner of the room. He closed his eyes and opened his Jagan. Maybe he will find out what Genkai and Yukina saw.

As he entered Hayden's mind he did come across several walls like he expected. After a few minutes of walking into walls and turning around into other walls he found his way into a house that was falling apart. It looked like it was barely standing up. Holes here everywhere. The ceiling falling, dust and paint chips everywhere. This place was a ruin.

He walked through a room that looked like it was supposed to be a foyer from what he could tell. Though it looked different from a traditional japanese one where shoes would be left. He walked into another room that he figured was supposed to be the front/living room. There where couches over turned. Portraits of random people broken and on the floor. If this place didn't look like it was destroyed by some kind of force, he would think it was robbed.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a voice to his left. It was Hayden. She was sitting below a door that had locks and chains all over it. She was glaring at him. "It rude to not answer questions."

"I was curious." He said while walking towards her. "What did Genkai and Yukina see? And what is this place?"

"Its non of your buisness of what they saw. I wish they didn't. And this is my subconscious, figured you knew that since you entered my mind smart one." Hayden spat at Hiei through her teeth.

He narrowed his eyes to her and knelt down in front of her, "Don't be a smart ass woman. What is this place?"

Hayden stood up from where she was sitting and Hiei did as well. When he stood up fully he saw a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You're taller than I expected you to be." She said.

"What?" he said with a little anger in his voice, glaring at her.

"I thought you where shorter. Like four foot ten. But you are standing a little taller than me. I'm five foot four." She said while leaning back on the door with chains and locks.

"I grew. Now what is this place?" Hiei growled at her.

Hayden sighed and diverted her eyes to their feet. "This place is. Well-"

A laughter came from the other side of the door. Hiei jerked his attention to it and growled.

"Ahahahahaha!!!! This place is where she locks me up. This place is what her 'home' looks like. It use to be beautiful, but with everything that has happened it fell I to this dilapidated place." The voice said while laughing.

"Locked up? Who is this?" Hiei said while moving Hayden. She watched as he pressed his hands on the door then moving to a lock.

"Don't!" She grabbed his hands and pulled them away. "She, me, us, is dangerous!" Then Hayden's eyes got wide and she dropped Hiei's hands and backed up a little. She said a little to much.

"Us? Dangerous? What are you talking about?" Hiei took a step towards her. His curiosity was growing even more about her.

He watched her eyes drop to the floor. She didn't want to say more. He grabbed her sides and leaned in close to her face. "Who. Is. That?'

Hayden brought her eyes up and she jumped a little to see how close Hiei's face was to her. She stared I to his Ruby eyes and felt a warmth go through her body. It was the same warmth she felt when they where talking in the woods. She liked the feeling. As new as it was to her. It calmed her, and made her mouth speak before she could think.

"She is me, well. My emotions of hatred, despair, anger. I had to lick her up to make sure I didn't do anything that would send me to prison in my world. If she gets released, if that door opens. I fear that nothing but bloodshed will be everywhere. The one where you loose yourself and you got in a cell."

Hayden looked down at their feet, she felt a tear try to make it's way out and she held it back.

"You lock up emotions that you felt where a danger? That's idiotic. Locking up emotions damages you more than anything, at least with humans. Your minds are weak to hold all that in." Hiei spat at her. Taking a few step back from her and forgetting he was holding her sides. He pulled her towards him with another step back and she tripped on her own feet from the force of being pulled toward. In order to make sure she didn't fall completely, and him as well, he balanced himself and pulled her closer to him. Her face landed in the crook of his neck and her chest pressed against his. Hiei stiffened his stance and his breath hitched a little. Even though they where in her subconscious, he could feel the warmth of her body on him. She felt, good.

"My kind isn't weak. And thank you for entering my personal bubble you ass." Hayden said while pulling herself off of Him. She darted her eyes anywhere but his face. She felt different, weird. Her face felt warm and she turned around from him. She felt a slow panic creep it's way up and she wanted Hiei out of her subconscious.

The next thing Hiei knew, he was forced out of her mind and his Jagan was closing. He opened his eyes from the sudden departure and looked around the room for a minute. Landing his eyes on the sleeping Hayden, he wanted to feel that warmth of her again. He just had to wait a little longer.

Standing up from the chair he was sitting in, he went to the window and blurred away from her room. He found out more thing about her. One, she locks up strong emotions in fear of bloodshed if it's out, and two, he could tell that she wants to be near him, whether or not she knows that herself. A smirk appeared on his face while he jumped into the trees that surrounded the temple. He didn't have to wait any longer.

 **Im sorry this chp is so short! I wrote it while having a really bad headache. Next chp is a little longer and it is also a little spicy! Just a tad.** **Also, thank you for the reviews!!! Im glad you guys are enjoying this story!!!**


	13. Lighting the spark

**Another chapter!!!! So what did you guys think if theast chapter? Got to kniw Hayden a little more! This chapter will go a little further in the relationship of bother Hayden and Hiei! Its a little spiced, so hopefully itll sastify you guys a little!** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

It was night by the time Hayden was waking up from her slumber. She rolled out of bed and looked at body and arms that where now bandaged up. She sighed at the fact that Genkai and Yukina saw what's on her body. She knew in due time she would have to tell the others what she is hiding. She didn't want to, because she didn't want to remember, but she knew she had to.

She went to the corner of her room where she had her bags of clothes and grabbed a top and bottom out. A simple black sleeve shirt with a high neckline and simple black leggings. She also put on a pair of black socks over her feet. Only skin showing was the rest of her arms, the upper neck and her head and hands. The others here would still be curious of as to why she dressed like this, Genkai and Yukina now knows why.

She left her room and made her way to the kitchen. She was thirsty and some water would feel wonderful. As she entered the dinning room towards the kitchen she saw Chu passed out on the table. Rinku was mumbling to himself trying to push the drunk off and Shishi was quietly snickering to himself. The other must be asleep. It must be late then.

She continued her way through the room and ignored Rinku and Shishi watching her. She just wanted a glass of water. When she entered the kitchen she felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt and turned around. Rinku was staring at her with a small worried look on his face.

"You feeling better now?"

She looked at him then turned her gaze to the sink. "Yeah, just thirsty. Can you let go?"

Rinku let go of her shirt and followed her in the kitchen. Shishi somehow got in front of them and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He handed her the cup and gave her a smile. Hayden grabbed it and gave him a small nod and gulped the water down. The feeling of it rushing down her throat felt amazing. It cooled her and made her dessert like mouth refreshed.

"You where thirsty." Shishi chuckled.

"I did get in gulfed by my own flames by accident. Of course I'm thirsty." Hayden spat out while filling up the cup again.

Rinku hoped on the counter and moved his legs back and forth. Now that he is able to look at her with out flames around her or her running away because of all the energies, he was in awe of how she looked. He cursed himself of being young compared to the others. She was a looker for him. He developed a crush on her.

"The others said Hiei will be training you tomorrow. It was supposed to be us to help you use your demon energy in fights, but since what happened they thought it'll be best to work on your fire element." Rinku said

Hayden scrunched her face and bit her lower lip. After having Hiei in her mind and her slipping out what was behind that door, she didn't want to see him. Though the warmth he did make her feel made her want to see him again. She would just have to bite her lip and hope he wouldn't bring up her subconscious. She hoped.

"I guess I should head to bed then. I'm sure he will want to train early. Maybe I can actually do something with fire than with air." She said while setting her cup in the sink. "Goodnight boys. I guess." She then walked out of the kitchen leaving Shishi and Rinku there. When the kitchen door closed she heard Rinku sigh and then Shishi punching his shoulder.

"You're to young Rinku. I'm sure she would want someone experienced anyway. Like me." She heard Shishi say. Hayden rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself. Even demon men are pigs.

When Hayden entered her room she took off her shirt and threw it on the floor somewhere in the room. She sat on her bed and stared out the window. Normally she would have a top on, but since she is bandaged up, she didn't need anything to cover her. While she was staring outside into the trees that surrounded the temple, she caught her gaze on two red orbs looking back at her. Hiei was watching her.

"Of course he would be watching. After my stupid stunt this morning he would be keeping an eye on me."

She moved her head away from the window and moved her knees to her chest. Resting her head on them she just stared at the wall and emptied her mind. Closing her eyes she felt herself drift to sleep and into her subconscious. She was back inside that ruined house. The one she use to feel safe in.

"Hayden. Let me out. I won't hurt those people. Just that ass Nikolas." The voice behind the door said.

"No. You will stay behind that chained door. I don't trust you." Hayden said while walking closer to it.

"I will not hurt those men and others that have been around you in this temple. These people actually care about you. About us. Why would I want to harm people like that?" The voice said irritated.

"You will hurt anyone in your path." Hayden leaned her back on the door and slid down it like she has always done.

"In our dimension. Everyone there are all horrible people. They all deserve to die. This one no one knows us, and the few who are around us cares. Just let me out." The voice was now pleading.

"No. And that's it." Hayden growled at the voice behind the door. "Now stay silent. I have to sleep. Hiei is apparently training me in the morning to make sure I don't loose control of my fire again."

"Mmmm. Hiei. The fire demon. I like him. He is as anti social as us. Strong. Handsome. I know you like him to." The voice teased.

Hayden glared at the floor at what the voice said.

"Don't deny it. That warmth you feel is his emotions for you. He likes you to. Though he thinks it's just because of your, our, power. I can tell his inner conscious likes us, you, due to well. I really don't know. I wonder if he wants to mark you?" The voice was teasing Hayden. Giving her images of her and Hiei together. Hayden shook her head to get the thoughts out.

"Why on Earth would anyone even like me? No one has before. No one will ever like me, or us."

"Because we are strong and you use to be caring. That little light is still here, just lost. Or locked up like me." The voice chuckled a little. "Come on, give that fire demon a chance. I'm sure he will make you feel things you have never felt before. I'm sure of it."

Hayden sighed. The voice wasn't going to shut up tonight. She would have a restless sleep from the voice and the images that keep running through her head. She could see her and Hiei frantically kissing each other. Heat building between them. She was able to feel the lust coming off the images. She tried to get them out, but the more that voice talked about it, the harder it got. Tonight it wins. Tomorrow she will feel the aftermath of lack of sleep.

Hayden opened her eyes and groaned at the fact that sleep never really came to her. Visions of her and Hiei getting intimate swam through her head because of that damn voice, those damn emotions she has locked up. They knew how to irk her. How to keep her up and annoy her. Today was going to not only be long, but awkward for her.

She rolled out of her bed , unbandage herself seeing how they where healed now and put on the top she threw on the floor last night. As she was leaving her room she saw Hiei glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She closed the door and walked towards him.

"Upset that you didn't have to wake me? You should know I'm an early riser by now."

"We will train in the woods. Trying not to burn down the trees should help you control your fire better. Let's go." Hiei said with a small annoyance. He wasn't irritated at her waking up early, he was irritated because he tried to enter her mind while she slept but kept on getting kicked out. Her ability to block him out was an annoyance to him.

Hayden slipped on some shoes and walked outside of the temple. It was a bit chilly outside and she could see that the leaves where starting to change colors. Autumn must be here. The only season she loved. Despite her life back in her dimension, she loved this season because of all the colors it brought. The only thing that was beautiful in her world.

She followed Hiei into the woods and they walked for awhile before he stopped in a small clearing in the trees. It wasn't big, but it was enough room to move around and if a flame went out of control, it would hit a tree. She saw him stand on a log that was in the ground and he took his cape off. He tossed it aside and then grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"If your fire is anything like mine, anger fuels it. Though it does have it's draw backs. Fire is also fueled by your inner self. You need to be calm as well. If you let your anger take control, well. You'll die." Hiei removed his sword and placed it on the log he is standing on then stepped down. He walked towards Hayden and stopped when he was just a few inches away from her. She narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out what he is doing, then he punches her square in the face sending her to the ground.

"You fucking ass!" She yelled while getting up and charging him. "The fuck you do that for?" She lunged for him and he easily dogged her. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw a flame come out of her hand.

"To get your flame going. Look woman."

Hayden stopped in her tracks and looked at the fire that was in her hand. She was still pissed that he just up and punched the living shit out of her, but it did work.

"Now keep control over it. Keep that anger, but don't let it consume you. After you can do that then we will move to manipulation though movements." Hiei sat down on the ground then closed his eyes.

Hayden just sneered at him and concentrated on the flame she was holding. She kept the anger in her to fuel it, and was also not letting it go out if control. She kept on replaying the images if Hiei socking her to keep the flame going. She wanted to sock him back to get a taste of his own medicine.

After an hour of being able to keep the flame up and not having it go everywhere, Hiei opened his eyes and stood up. "Good. At least loosing control of your anger is just a fluke accident and you are not an idiot like Kuwabara. Now, let's go through some movements." Hiei stood next to her and separated his feet apart and raised his hands.

"Follow me, and let the flame follow. Don't freak out if it shoots out a little. It is supposed to do that."

Hayden took the same stance as him and she started to follow his movements. They where fluid, but rough. It was a fighting style, Kung Fu from what she could tell. It was a little hard at first to follow him, but after an hour she was able to not mess up. Each thrust if her hands or her feet in the air she felt her fire come out in a powerful burst. It startled her at first, but she kept her concentration it so it wouldn't lash out and put the woods on fire.

The movements where relaxing her, and each time she shot a flame out she would smile. She knew she was strong and able to over come anything, but it made her feel better about herself that she could control something she thought she wouldn't ever do. This world made her feel more at ease. Like she belonged here. She wished she would of came here sooner.

After another hour of doing the Kung Fu movements Hiei stopped and walked to the log. He sat down and crosses his legs staring at Hayden. She was still going through all of the movements he showed her. Each time she restarted the cycle she would put a little more power behind it. To see how far she could go. He saw the smile on her face and saw that she looked happy for once in the miserable existence she had here. Her smile radiated her face. He felt so entranced in it that he didn't realize he moved off the log.

He walked closer to her and when he was close enough to her, she stopped the movements and looked at him. Hiei stopped a few inches in front of her and he just stared at her. He knew he wanted to mark her due to her strength, but seeing an actual smile on her face made him want her to be more than just a powerful partner. He then realized that this woman who is stubborn, feisty, anti social, and powerful had weaseled her way into his core somehow and he wanted her to be here is mate for life. How she did it in a short period of time he didn't know, but somehow she did.

"Hiei, what are yo-" Hayden said then was quickly interrupted by Hiei slamming his lips on to hers. He pulled her close to him and he felt the warmth of her body against his through the clothes. Hayden's eyes where wide at first, but when she felt that warmth that she loved feeling she closed her eyes and separated her lips to let the fire demon in. Hiei took the invitation greatly and explored the inside of her mouth. Every corner. He moved his hands to her hips and picked her up, to which she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved forward a little until he slammed her back into a tree.

Hayden let out a gasp from the force and Hiei moved his way down to her neck. Nibbling and kissing as he went down. She entwined her fingers in his hair and let out a small moan when he nibbled on the crook of her neck. She let herself go in his hold and kisses. It felt so good.

Hiei moved his right arm from her hips to her chest and started to knead her right breast. When he heard another moan come out of Hayden's mouth he moved back to her lips and connected them again. He felt one of her hands move to the front of his lower abdomen and she cupped his member through his pants. He growled in pleasure and went to bit on her ear. He continued to knead her right breast and when he knew she was planted safely against the tree he slipped his left hand under her shirt and found her left breast. He pinched her nipple causing her to moan and she tightened her grip on his member then slowly moved her hand up then down. He moaned back in pleasure and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached his right hand to the end of her shirt and while connecting his lips back to her he slowly started to pull up her shirt.

Hayden was in a daze from pleasure that Hiei was giving her, but when she felt a small chill on her stomach she snapped out if the daze and realized Hiei was slowly lifting her shirt up. She panicked and got out of his hold and fell to the ground. She pulled her shirt back down and stood up with shaking legs.

"No, please. No. Don't. Look at them."

She took a few steps back and here eyes where frantically looking around. She felt the need to run. Run back to her room, lock the door and stay there. She didn't want him to see what was under her clothes, on her body. She didn't want the questions. The memories.

Hayden took off running towards the temple and left Hiei behind in the small clearing. She was arguing with herself in her head. Why did she let that happen? How could she? Why did he even want to touch her? She didn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve to be cared for.

Hiei closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He felt his lust slowly leave his body and irritation creep up. After screaming into the air and punching the tree in front of him he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He then realized that when he had his left hand go up her body he felt scars. A lot of scars. The panicked look Hayden had and her begging him to not see what was under her clothes now made since. She had scars in her body, but why didn't she want him to see them. Scars came from battles that you won. You should be proud of them.

He looked towards the direction Hayden ran and it hit him. Whatever those scars are that are on her body, they wasn't from a normal battle. They must be from something horrible that happened to her. He started walking back towards the temple. Asking himself what happened to her in her world and how can he mend what wounds she has.

 **So they got a little intement. :) Poor Hayden, freaking out to not have Hiei see whar she hides under her clothes. And Hiei now has learned that she has scars. What do they look like? Everyone will find out soon!!!**


	14. Captured

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for language. Violence and sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Kurama was sitting in the living room of the temple reading a book when he heard the front door open then footsteps running down the hallway. He set his book down and went to go see what was going on. As he left the room he saw Hayden's back down the hallway running towards her room then slamming the door shut when she entered. While heading g the direction to her room, he got a whiff of Hiei's scent from her and he stopped in his steps. Sighing he shook his head and turned around. Hiei had some explaining to do.

When he walked outside of the temple he saw Hiei emerging from the tree line of the forest and Kurama leaned on a post on the porch fence. "Hayden smelled of you and came running in to her room in a panic. What happened?"

Hiei glared at Kurama and tried walking past him but was caught by a hand grabbing his arm. Hiei growled at Kurama, but the red head still kept his grip on Hiei's arm. Knowing he wouldn't win this Hiei rolled his eyes and took a step back. He didn't want to talk about what happened, but he knew the fox wouldn't give up.

"We where training. I thought her to control a flame then we did some movements so she can use it in fighting. I stopped doing the movements and watched her continue at it." Hiei looked towards the door of the temple.

"And?" Kurama pressed.

Hiei kept his gaze on the door to the temple and contemplated on jumping away and flee. He was about to when he realized the sneaky fox had his plants wrapped around his feet, grounding him. He grunted in displeasure and sneered at Kurama who now had a smirk on his face. Accepting his defeat for now he opened his mouth.

"She smiled. A true smile of joy. It was." He hesitated. "It made her look beautiful." He mumbled under his breath.

Kurama chuckled and released Hiei from the plants that grounded him. "So you thought you could take her as a mate because of her smile? That is not like you Hiei."

Hiei felt his face get warm and kept his gaze on the door. Now he really wanted to leave, but it was to late. He heard Kurama give another chuckle and felt his lip twitch and he jerked his gaze to the man who was chuckling in front of him, his eyes narrowed and anger bubbling up because he felt like he was getting mocked.

"It wasn't because of her smile fox, it is because she is a strong woman. Strong, stubborn, hot headed, feisty, and beautiful despite her anti socialness, guarded, hurting, lonesome self!" Hiei yelled at Kurama.

"So, Hiei loves someone? That's new. But," a voice said behind Kurama, "Its oh so adorable! Our snarky little fire demon has a crush on someone!" The voice was from Yusuke and he was hugging Kuwabara next to him, acting like a child who found out a dirty secret. The other men who where inside where also there with big smiles on their face and some where making "awww" sounds towards Hiei.

Hiei's eyes went wide and his face got hotter. He had a full on blush on his face from embarrassment. His eyes darted between all the men standing outside grinning at him and he panicked. Blurring away from the others he headed in the woods, to hide from them. He cursed at himself for saying out loud what he felt. He cursed at himself for even feeling like he does towards Hayden. The woman who just came crashing into his life and somehow made a home in his core.

Yusuke busted out in laughter and Jin, and Kuwabara joined him. Kurama just gave a small chuckle while Rinku had a look of disappointment and Chu took a swig from his jug. Shishi stretched his arms behind his head and sighed. "Whelp, I'm out of the competition of winning that girls heart. I rather not fight him. For anything. Lucky guy".

"We gotta help the poor guy though. He doesn't k kw a damn thing about swooning women." Chu said while he chugged down m more of his booze.

Kurama gave a sigh and turned towards the men who where bow talking about ways to "help" Hiei. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they where all looking at him he spoke up.

"As great full it is for all of you to, help, Hiei. I suggest to leave it be. Unless you want to be on the other end of either his flames or the dragon."

All the men froze at the thought of Hiei ripping them apart and burning them into a crisp. They all knew he would do that once they bothered him about his emotions. They all shuddered at the thought. Kuwabara made a face then screamed at nothing realizing that Hiei wouldn'tbe the only one that would skin them alive. Hayden would make them suffer just as much.

"And it looks like Kuwabara has also come to a realization that Hiei isn't the only one who would kill you all. Hayden would also make you guys suffer. So just let them be." Kurama said while walking up the stairs of the porch. "Also, since by the looks of things, she is trusting all of us a lot more than what she did. So I rather not have all of that ruined."

The rest of the men nodded in agreement and followed Kurama back into the temple. They all made a silent agreement to not interfere with Hiei and Hayden, unless he fuck things up and they would have to fix it. They for now, would just sit back and watch.

Hayden laid on her bed and stared out the window. She could tell it was late in the afternoon now. From what happened earlier in the woods with Hiei she hid in her room for a few hours. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She rolled on her side facing the wall and mumbled to herself about letting Hiei touch her. Then she scrunched her brows together in confusion.

Why did Hiei touch her like that? It wasn't like how everyone else had. It felt different with the warmth that over took her when he would be near her. Her faced relaxed then her eyes looked down. A sadness washed over. She remembered words that where always spat towards her. Words she would always hear. Even in her mind.

 _You will never be loved. No one will ever care for a wretch like you_.

Hayden closed her eyes tightly to fight away tears that where trying to make their way out. Fighting back tears was getting harder for her. She didn't understand why. Was it because of the fact she could now feel others emotions? Did the empathy strengthen her own? She bit her bottom lip while fighting off the tears. Having voices run though her mind saying the same thing over and over again.

 _No one will ever care for a wretch like you._

After hiding in the woods for a few hours Hiei bit his tongue and started to head back to the temple. If anyone wanted to talk to him about his embarrassing outburst he will just ignore them. Or burn them.

When he was at the tree line surrounding the temple he heard a very strong voice in his head. No, multiple ones. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked to where they where coming from.

He found the direction and ran to where they where. They where pissing him off. Listening to them saying that no one would care for a wretch. He knew he didn't deserve to be cared for because all the crimes he has done in his past, but it still pissed him off.

When he got to the source of the voices he was about to bust through the window and beat the living shit out of whoever was thinking them, but he stopped. The voices led him to Hayden's room. He was standing outside her window. She was thinking these thoughts towards him? No. He listened closely to the voices. They where all different. Most of them where male, a few where female. These where not her thoughts, they where memories of people telling her those things. He looked through the window and he froze at what he saw.

Hayden was in the fetal position on her bed, eyes shut tight and she was biting her lower lip. She was fighting off the voices and from what he could tell, tears. Taking the bandage off his Jagan and closed his eyes. He felt himself entering Hayden's mind and when he did, he had to cover his ears to block out the loud voices running through it.

 _Little demon. No one will ever love you._ _Your body is the only thing worth anything._ _Wretched child! You should of died as soon as you where born!_ _Hahahahaha!!! Someone will never love you!_ _Stupid woman, you're worthless, now just stay still and enjoy this!_

"ENOUGH!!" Hiei yelled from sheer anger. His energy poured out of him and violently lashed out in every direction. He felt his energy finding where the voices hid in Hayden's mind and he destroyed every last one of them. He didn't see faces to them and he wished he did. Who ever said these things to Hayden deserved to be killed.

When the voices stopped, Hiei found himself back in the destroyed house. Looking around he didn't see Hayden. He wondered if she knew he was inside her mind. Seeing as he isn't kicked out yet, she must not know. Yet. He would take this chance and see what he can find out more about her. He knew where to start to. The voice behind the door would tell him everything.

When Hiei got to the door with chains and locks he heard the voice from behind it humming to itself. He figured it realized who was there when the humming stopped.

"Ah, fire demon. What brings you here?" the voice said with a smile from what he could hear.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the door. "Who where those voices from? Why where they saying such things?"

The voice gave a Huff behind the door. "People who I wish to kill, but since this is a different dimension, I can not."

"That doesn't answer my question. Now speak." Hiei spat.

He heard a sigh on the other side. "They are people that where her family and… Horrible powerful rich elites. That is all I will tell you. As much as I loathe being locked in here, I respect Hayden. She is I as I am her."

"Hng" Hiei grunted in frustration. "Then answer me this. What would happen if you are released. Would you kill all of us?"

The voice laughed in amusement and Hiei glared at the door. This wasn't a question of entertainment.

"Oh fire demon, you're so adorable thinking I would slaughter all of you. No. No I will not. You lot haven't harmed us. Why would I harm people who has done nothing towards us? Now that idiot Nikolas, HE will die by my hands. If I'm ever released from this prison." The voice made a sound of irritation and the door rattled a little.

Hiei looked to the floor and he thought of why Hayden didn't want her out. Could something happen to her then? He lifted his head back to the door. Would she die if this, thing, was released?

"What would happen to Hayden then? Would she be harmed?"

The voice didn't reply and Hiei's patients ran thin. He scowled at the door. Clenching his fists. "Answer me. Now."

"She won't be harmed. The only thing that will happen will be a balance in herself. Those tears she holds back ever so much will finally fall. The hurt and pain that I am will come out and the heavy heart we have will lighten. Plus the rage and anger I am will be released and it will be a good power to kill that flea bitten creep, Nikolas. No one will ever use us again. Ever." The voice spat the last word out through clenched teeth. Hiei could feel anger radiating out from the door. A smirk formed in his face.

"How can I make her release you then?"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then the voice spoke. "Have her stop fighting those damn tears. Once one falls, they will pour out of her and all these walls will fall. The chains as well and I'll be free."

Hiei furrowed his brows. Getting Hayden to accept her tears was going to be hard. She saw tears and crying just like he did. A weakness. He took a step back then turned around from the door. If having her cry will balance her out and make her more powerful and be able to kill Nikolas, then he will do it.

"Goodbye Hiei. Until next time. My little spark." The voice laughed while Hiei walked away.

Closing his Jagan, Hiei left Hayden's mind. He put the bandage back over it and stared into her room. She was still on her bed, but she was staring out into oblivion. Her face showed no emotion. Her eyes looked empty inside. She somehow washed all emotions out of her. She wanted to be numb inside.

Those voices he heard, they where only a small portion of what happened to her. In order to get her to release her pain, her anger, he needed to find out more. He didn't like seeing her like this. It was an embarrassment to her powers.

The sun was almost gone by the time Hiei finally decided to join the others in the temple. After he got the information from Hayden's locked up emotions or whatever it is, he thought about what he would need to do to get her to tell him her past. Everything he could come up with would wind up him getting punched or possibly burned to a crisp from her. She would do the exact same thing he would do when people pride into his personal life. He clicked his tongue in irritation at the fact she is just like him.

When he entered the living room where everyone was at, he saw them either talking amongst themselves, or playing some kind of card game. Kurama was reading, like usual. The oaf was next to Yukina making faces at her to make her giggle. He wanted to vomit. He didn't try to stop the idiot from making moves on his sister anymore. The idiot wouldn't stop and Hiei grew tired of the endless battle. He just bit his tongue and hoped she would leave, but he knew she wouldn't.

"You finally decide to join us. We where wondering if you would ever come back." Rinku said while he was handing a deck of cards to Jim and Touya.

"Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have to go back in the morning. They where wondering if you would ever come back because if you didn't, they would have to find someone sent to train Hayden with fire." Shishi said with a smirk on his face.

"And YOU think you can train her? Don't make me laugh you fool." Hiei spat at him. Shishi didn't even have the ability to control fire. He is just a tiny imp that chooses to stay in a human form.

Shishi glared at Hiei then turned his attention back to Chu, who was now passed out on the chair he was sitting on. His face went flat and he mumbled to himself about Chu's drinking problem.

"Well, since you are back now, we can at least get some food going. I'm sur Hayden will come out with the smell of it. After hiding in her room almost all day, I'm sure she is hungry." Yusuke said while getting up from the couch he was on.

"I'll go get dinner going then. Go sit down Yusuke. You're a guest here." Yukina said while getting up.

She patted Kuwabara's shoulder and gave him a rental smile. Yusuke stretched his arms behind his head. "Then I guess I'll be looking for Genkai. Old hag went somewhere after Hayden came in. She mumbled something about us being annoying."

Hiei moved to the window seal and sat on it. Doing his usual thing of ignoring the others and staring out the window. He would only pay attention to them if something of his interest would be brought up. For now he just thought of ways to get Hayden to talk. He thought of how Kurama would coax people. Even the oaf. He sneered when he thought about acting like the idiot. He wouldn't go to that length. Ever.

"Did you guys feel that?" Jin said. His ears where still, and he was looking towards the door of the living room.

"I felt something, but it vanished as soon as it came. What is it, you think?" Rinku said while getting up.

Hiei jerked his head to the door as well. He felt an energy rush through for a split second. He was trying to figure out where it came from. Then his eyes widened. "Hayden." He jumped off the window seal and darted towards where she was. He was quickly followed by the rest of the men. They all had a face of panic. That energy felt powerful, but not that much, for the split second it showed up.

As the group got close to Hayden's door, they heard her screaming on the other side.

"Let go of me you fucking freak!"

The opened the door and saw a man being thrown into the wall. Though he didn't stop at the wall. She threw him with enough force to send him flying into the other room.

Hiei ran to Hayden and grabbed her, looking to see if she was injured. When he knew that she was ok he let go of her and turned around to where the hole in her wall was now. He stared into the dust as it settled. The man who was thrown was now standing up. He was hunched over and he held his side. The man had short light brown hair and his eyes where just black. He was snarling showing fangs. The man was bleeding where he was holding his side. There where scorch marks as well. Hiei felt pride in him. Hayden used what she learned against this intruder.

"Who are you! How did you get past the barrier!"

Kuwabara yelled. He drew out his spirit sword, prepared to cut this man down. Kurama pulled out his rose from his hair while Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, and Shishi took a defensive stance around Hiei and Hayden. Hiei just growled and readied himself with his sword. He would kill this man, but first he needed to know how he got past Genkai's barrier.

The man took a step forward and laughed a little. "That barrier can not hold me out. I used the shadows to get in here. Now if you would let me grab that witch, I'll leave."

"Take another step towards her and I'll blow your head off you creep." Yusuke said while holding his hands up in his spirit gun hold. He and Genkai appeared at the door and they both where pissed. A demon with ill intent got through the barrier. Genaki would have to make the barrier stronger.

"I don't have to get near her, I'll just send her to the Drust from here!" The man raised his arm that wasn't holding his injured side and a blast of energy came out. The group shielded their faces and Hiei shielded Hayden from the blast and he saw a whirling black and violet vortex appear behind her. Before he even had a chance to grab her the vortex exploded in size and solid black hands reached out and grabbed Hayden, pulling her back.

"The fuck?! Let me go! Ahhh! Hiei! Fucking grab me!" Hayden screamed. Hiei reached out for her and got a hold of her hand. Jin and Touya moved to help, but as soon as they reached Hayden, another blast of energy shot out to them and Hayden was pulled out of Hiei's grip and pulled through the vortex. The man who summoned it laughed like a manic and the vortex vanished. Hiei just stood there dumbfounded. Hayden just vanished. Under his watch. Right next to him.

He snapped out of his stupor and whipped around towards the laughing man. His face went red in anger and his energy lashed out.

"Ah shit! Hiei, don't destroy the whole temple!" Rinku yelled while he made his way out of the room. A few of the others followed him. They did not want to be next to a very pissed off Hiei.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU FOOL!" Hiei unsheathed his sword and lunged towards the man and in a split second he cut through him. When he landed behind the man, he turned around to watch the man slowly fall into pieces. As soon as the last piece fell on the floor Hiei jumped out of the room from the window, breaking it open and stared at the night sky as he landed.

"TRIPLE GODDESS! I DEMAND YOU TO COME HERE NOW! HAYDEN IS GONE! FIND HER!"

Hiei continued to stare at the night sky until a breeze blew and he followed it to where the Triple Goddess and Triple God where standing. Her face was if worry, and the God's face had anger.

"What do you mean gone? What happened?!" The Goddess pleaded.

"Rinku jumped out of the window and Chu followed, leaving the others still in the room. Watching. "A man came here. He somehow passed the barrier, said something about entering through the shadows."

"He said something about sending her to the Drust?" Chu said while walking towards the Gods.

The Triple Goddess's face fell. Dread washed over her. The God's face grew in anger.

"No!"

 **Oh no! Hayden has been taken!!! What is the Drust? Well, for story wise youll find out. For the "inspiration," its a place Where Jaina was sent in the new WOW expansion. I loved how it is played out, soooooo, I used it. Blizzard Owns the Drust. Not me**


	15. The witch's past

**This chapter is a long one!!! almost 7k words!! I wanted to have every detail in here. Also, if you are triggered by a rape scene, there id a slight small one. I didn't do details due to I have been raped and didn't want to remember, so you have brrn warned. And same disclaimers as before. Enjoy!!!** **.** **.** **.**

"What do you mean someone sent her to the Drust? Who was it? How?!" The Triple Goddess questioned Chu, running to him. She grabbed him and shook him and tears started to from in between eyes. "Was it Nikolas? Please! Tell me!"

"It wasn't Nikolas. It was some guy. Hiei killed him before any of us had a chance to even utter one word. When Hayden vanished in some vortex with creepy hands, well." Shishi said to calm down the Goddess. When he got her to stop shaking Chu he lead her back to the Triple God's side and Chu stumbled to stand then he fell on the ground. His eyes where whirling around due to getting dizzy from the Goddess shaking him.

The Triple God held on the Goddess and gave her a reassuring hug then turned his gaze to the extremely angry Hiei who was glaring at the two God's. "We can not enter the Drust."

"Why?" Snarled Hiei.

The Goddess took a step forward and then looked at the ground. When she looked back up, her eyes where full of sadness and worry.

"That place is a death sentence to us old Gods and witches."

Hiei's anger lessened and his eyes grew wide at what the Goddess said. Death sentence? No. No. Hayden would survive that place. Whatever it is.

"What?! What do you mean death sentence! What is that place?!" Yusuke screamed while jumping out of the room with the broken window. He ran to where Hiei was standing and glared at the Goddess. He was upset as well that Hayden was taken. Now that she was in a place that could kill her, he was even more upset that he could be loosing a friend.

Before the Goddess could open her mouth Koenma appeared in front of them with a pop from a cloud. He looked frantic, eyes darting everywhere to see who was around. When his eyes landed on Yusuke he ran towards the man.

"Yusuke! We have a problem! Shadow demons have escaped the prison that held them! Nikolas somehow got them out! Hayden is in danger! And the others! I sent Boton to send the girls here immediately! For their own safety!".

"You're a little late pacifier breath! Hayden has been snatched up!" Yusuke spat at Koenma.

"What?" Koenma took a step back. "When?"

"A few seconds ago you idiot of a ruler." Hiei said through his teeth.

Koenma looked at Hiei and the anger that was radiating of the demon made him take a few steps back. "Where, where was she taken?"

"The Drust young ruler. And we must find a way to get her back." The Triple God said.

Koenma turned around and he had shock and fear run through him. He knew of that place. His father told him about the amount of witches that would come through Spirit World after they where killed there. "Oh no."

"What is this place? Stop stalling!" Hiei's anger was back at it's full force again. The Gods haven't explained what the Drust was. He needed to find out what it is and how to get there. He was sure Hayden wouldn't get killed, but he needed to get her back here.

Koenma looked at the Goddess and God and he sighed. Since they knew more about the Drust, they will have a better explanation of it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw the Goddess giving him a small smile, to not only make him feel a little better in this horrible situation, but her as well. She would have to send a few of the men there. She would have to have strongly believe that they will bring g her back.

"The Drust is a place that weakens witches. It messed with our element balance. Our minds. Our being. When witches use to be in this dimension, their hunters would bring them to that dreadful place to kill them. A weak witch is a vulnerable one. I have lost so many of my children of the Craft from that place." The Goddess silenced herself and she felt a tear fall from her face. The God put a hand on the Goddess's back and she just looked at the ground.

"We can not enter for it will weaken us as well. And yes, Gods can be killed. We can be reborn, but since the vast majority of our children have been eliminated, we Old Gods will not be re born." The God said while moving the Goddess into a soft embrace to calm her.

"Where is this place? We need ta get her back." Jin said walking up the them. Kurama and Touya was following behind him. "We can't let her die."

"The Drust isn't an actual physical place. It's like another dimension. Only how to enter it is to find the doors that are hidden and place runes on it. It isn't easy to get in, one wrong placement of the runes and you could die yourself." The God informed the men

"Do you know the correct placement of the runes?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. We both do." The Goddess said softly.

"Then tell us the placement and where any of the doors are. We waist time standing here." Hiei spat at them.

The Goddess looked at Hiei and she saw something in his eyes. She saw care and compassion in them. She saw the true reason why he was angry as well. He was angry at himself for letting Hayden slip between his fingers. For letting her get captured and sent to that horrible place on his watch.

"The doors are in demon world. The nearest one close to the portal is in Mukuro's land." The Goddess called upon the wind and she had it move the first under their feet to show the correct placement of the runes and where the door was located. After a few minutes the drawings from the wind and dirt morphed into a scroll and moved towards Hiei. When it was close enough in his reach he snatched it from the air.

"I have marked where on her lands where it is. The correct placement of the runes are there as well. Please save her."

Hiei turned around and he was about to run towards the portal to demon world but he stopped when he saw Jin, Kurama, Touya, and Yusuke making there way as well. They where going to go with him. "I don't need help."

"We know, but we also need to keep your anger in check. Don't wanna explain to Mukuro why her second in command went on a killing spree. You know I hate political crap." Yusuke said while stretching his arms.

"Hng." Hiei grunted towards him.

"Boys." The Goddess cried out to them. They stopped and turned to look at her. She hesitated a few before telling them what she needed to. "You will see everything of her past. Don't pity her. Don't feel sorry for her. Just, just try to understand her. Mourn for her. She will not like this, but it has to be done. Please, bring her back here."

Hiei turned around and started to walk away. The other four men followed and Kurama turned his head to look at the Goddess. "We will bring her back. Now go rest Goddess. You're fading. The New Moon isn't strong enough for you." Kurama looked strait ahead or him again and one by one the five men blurred out of sight.

Genkai sighed from behind the rest of the men who where still in the room with the broken window thanks to Hiei. She had to fix both holes that was created from Hayden and Hiei. She also had to get more rooms ready for Keiko, Shizuru, and Boton. She also had to make her barrier stronger to keep out shadow demons now. Why did things like this always happen when the nit-wit and his friends show up?

As Hiei and the other four men entered demon world, he pulled out the scroll from his cape and opened up to look at the map. He looked at where the door was marked and where they where located. He scanned the entire thing to find the fasted rout possible, even if they had to go in lands that where dangerous. He had to get Hayden back.

Rolling the scroll back up and putting in his cape he looked at the others. "The door is on the edge of Mukuro's lands. If we cut through these woods then go left and keep running, we should be the by tomorrow afternoon."

"How close is Mukuro's moving base from there? If Hayden needs medical attention, Mukuro's medicine experience would be a lot of help." Yusuke said while stretching. He hated running all day got anything. He may as well stretch up a little.

Hiei looked at the sky for a minute to think where Mukuro would be located right now. From the smell of the air and where the two moons where and how they looked, it would be considered Autumn season by humans standard. He k re where she would most likely be, it wouldn't be to far from the door.

"In the south part of her lands. It'll be a few hours away from the door if we truly need her assistance. I rather not deal with her now." Hiei said while glaring at Yusuke.

"Ok then. But if she starts getting on my ass about not forcing you to check in, I'm telling her that you wanted to ignore your position." Yusuke glared at Hiei. "I'm not dealing with a pissed of Demon Lord."

Hiei grunted then took off. The others followed, catching up to him as he ran further away from the portal. He wanted to go faster, but the others would never be able to catch up to him. He has always been the fastest one of this weird group of friends he somehow got.

The five men never stopped running. They ran through the forest of Mukuro's land, Hiei making sure he was right about her location, he would dart up a tree once in a while to see if he could spot it moving base. When he wouldn't, see it anywhere he would silently sigh to himself. He knows he had to check in with her, but that wasn't important to him right now. Mukuro would have to deal with it.

Yusuke started to grumbled to himself as daylight grew over the horizon. He pleaded for them to be at that damn door. He felt like the longer they took to get Hayden, the closer to death she will be. He didn't want to loose a friend. He didn't want to relive the time when Genkai was killed. Though Koenma brought her back, he was still incredibly hurt from it.

"Hey look! What is that over there?" Jin shouted pointing to something ahead of them. He was flying in the air above the others. After running for a few hours, he decided to just fly. He needed to save both his demon energy and stamina just in case he needed them. Even three fourths of them is enough for him.

"What do you see Jin?!" Touya screamed at him.

"We can't see a damn thing while still on the ground of the forest!"

Jin gave him a big grin. "It's a weird looking hole in a cliff side. Looks like a door frame or something!"

"Are there symbols on it?!" Hiei scowled.

Jin looked at the hole for a minute and squinted his eyes. He then saw little weird drawings on the top of the hole. "There are some weird little drawings on top!"

Hiei felt a small smile form. That is the door. They made it in less time than he thought. Good. Hayden is closer of still being alive. "That's the door. Now let's get inside!"

Another half hour of running they where standing in front of the door. It was exactly what the Goddess drew on the scroll. He looked at the symbols that where on top of the frame of the door then started looking for the runes that where the key. He moved to the cliff side and started to take off moss and vines that covered rocks around it. When he saw some of the plants move on their own, he turned around and saw Kurama with his hand on the ground, manipulating the plants.

When everything was cleared away they saw five stones with runes on them. One per stone. Jin wiggled his ears in joy and Yusuke poked one.

"So, how do we do this?" Touya asked with a questionable look.

Hiei pulled out the scroll and opened it up to where the placement of the runes where. He saw a note under the drawing and read it. "There should be five slots to put them in. Next to the door. This is the order." He kept his eyes on the scroll and ordered each of the men to grab a stone and what rune goes first then after that. He looked up from the scroll and picked up the last stone. Looking at the door he found d the slots and walked to it. He placed the stone in then the others did as well, in the order of what one they had. When Jin placed the last one in, the doorway swirled in energy and a black and blue aura glowed from within. Hiei took a step in and felt a warp around him and when he walked completely through the others where right behind him, entering one after another.

"This is the Drust? This place looks just like demon world, but darker and gloomier. And what are these little specks of black?' Yusuke asked while trying to catch whatever the black specs where that where falling in the air. When he would touch one it would disperse like smoke.

"I believe it is the old magic in the air. It doesn't look threatening to us, or for Hayden. That's good, at least." Kurama said while swirling some of the black specs around.

"Enough chatter, we need to find Hayden-" Hiei snapped then was interrupted by seeing a little girl with red wine colored hair in front of them. She was crouched on the ground and crying. Hiei walked towards the little girl with a look of distrust and curiosity. When he crouched down on the ground the little girl looked up at him. He caught his breath when the same teal colored eyes stared at him.

"Hayden." He said softly.

"Please, please help me Mr." little Hayden said with tears falling down her face.

The area around them exploded with foul energy and the little Hayden's eyes grew wide with fear. She stood up and ran away, disappearing in the darkness. He stood up quickly and growled at the others. "Quick! After her! It's Hayden!"

After running after the little Hayden the men saw that their surroundings changed from demon world to inside a human hospital. They stopped running and looked around greatly confused. How did they get inside a hospital? Did this place send them off the trail of Hayden?

"What the fuck? How did we end up in a hospital?!" Yusuke yelled in anger.

Kurama looked around the hallway they where standing in. He saw they the people that where with them where standing still. Frozen in place. He saw that their attire was older than their time. Just a few decades. He also noticed specific equipment in some rooms and another room with glass windows a little down the hallway.

"It seems this place morphed into a maternity part of a hospital. And by the looks of it, a little in the past."

"But why?" Touya asked while looking around.

Before anyone could even think of a reason, the sound of a woman screaming a few rooms away got their attention and they ran towards it. It could be Hayden. When they turned and ran into the room where they heard the scream and they all stopped in their tracks at what they saw. A woman with red hair was giving birth while a man who was tall and had black hair was standing next to her. Glaring at the direction where the doctor was, telling the woman to push, ad a child was making it's way into the world.

"Uh, don't think we should be here." Jin said while taking a step back.

Hiei sneered at what he saw then turned around, he stopped when he beater the doctor gave a cheerful yell. "It's a girl!" He turned around and he saw the small child with a tuff of wine red hair and teal eyes. The baby was Hayden. He took a step forward to get a better look at her and his attention was directed to the woman and man. His eyes narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what he saw. The two humans that where now holding a crying baby Hayden was glaring at her with hatred in their eyes. She was just born and already she was hated.

 _I should of never been born._

An echo of Hayden's voice went around the group.

Kurama looked around and couldn't find her, he then came to a realization. This place was playing a memory. This place must use bad memories to get to the witches. We have to find her now."

Another blast of foul energy swept around the men and the little Hayden from before was a few feet in front of them. She was sniffling from crying. She wiped a way some mucus from her nose and she looked at the men. "I don't deserve to be saved! Go back home!" Little Hayden turned around and took off running again into the darkness.

"Go after her! Come on!" Yusuke said while starting the chase. He didn't have to say it twice as the other where running after her as well. They ran through woods this time. They looked like they where back in demon world, but they knew it wasn't really the woods in demon world. They where still in the Drust.

"Where is she damnit?!" Hiei growled when he couldn't see where the child Hayden went. Why was she running away? Why did she say she didn't deserve to be saved? Hiei grew more irritated every second.

Another wave of the foul energy came and they where now in a house. It was small, and had a western appearance to it. They looked around the house and saw the woman and man from earlier, this time they where playing with a small human boy. They where all laughing in joy. Until a toddler Hayden came stumbling in from a hallway. She had a smile on her face and she was heading towards the three to play with h them as well.

"Aww, Hayden was adorable as a little kid. Look at those chubby cheeks of her." Jin said while he wiggled his ears.

She was adorable, but all of the little smiles that where on their faces where turned into utter shock when what happened next. When the little Hayden wobbled herself close to the little boy and woman, the father made a quick step to bet and backhanded her hard enough to send her a few feet back. The woman glared at the small Hayden then turned her attention back to the boy who was still joyfully smiling.

The little Hayden started to cry from being slapped so hard. She had a red mark on her face now that would turn into a bruise later on. The man walked to her and picked her up by the arm and dragged her back through the hallway she walked out of. She was crying and holding on to her arm from the pain of having it stretched from the mans hold. The next thing that happened made Hiei growl in anger. The man threw little Hayden in a room hard enough for her to land on the floor a free feet away with a loud this and he slammed the door while yelling at her.

"I told you to stay in your room little heathen!"

Hiei's irritation turned into anger. He blurred away and appeared in front of the man and threw a punch at him. He never hit. The man just dispersed like smoke and the woman and little boy followed. He growled loud and screamed in anger. Kurama gave Hiei a look of worry. He has never seen him angry like this.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of the guy! Asshole shouldn't of hit her or throw her!" Yusuke screamed clinching his fist.

"We can't." Hiei said through his teeth. "They aren't real. The fool turned into smoke as soon I as punched him. This place is what Kurama had said earlier. It's memories. We can't harm them."

"But they can harm Hayden. We need to find her. If her life started out this bad, I'm sure it didn't get any better." Touya said while getting closer to an angry Hiei.

Everyone agreed with him and Hiei grunted. He wanted to slice that man and woman in pieces. They didn't deserve to be the birth parents of Hayden. She didn't deserve being hated at birth. Not like him. He thought of how he was thrown off a cliff when he was born. He thought of how he thought that being was horrible enough, but he now thought that living with the people who hated you was worse. He was free from those horrible women. Hayden wasn't.

Just like the other time, another foul energy washed over and the men found themselves back in the Drust demon world. They started to walk again and the same process happened again. A wave of foul energy sending them some place in Hayden's life. Watching as a child Hayden was thrown around. Kicked. Punched. Barely fed. They watched as her blood family abused her. Each memory pissed them off more and more. Hiei getting more and more angrier than the others.

After going through a memory of Hayden as a young teenager being shoved into a wall by her father, the others felt a small portion of her energy when they where back in the familiar Drust. Jin's ears perked up and his face went from anger to happy in a split second.

"I can feel Hayden's energy! She is still alive!"

Hiei searched around the area to see where the energy was coming from. He wanted to take off, but he had to have a leveled head. Jumping to conclusions and panicking would be a foolish thing to do.

After he searched for a few minutes he found the direction the feint energy was coming from. "This way!" He yelled. The other followed after him when he darted to the right. Hayden was still alive, but for how long he didn't know.

The familiar wave of foul energy washed over them and they where inside a different house. They all took a step forward and was met by a barrier that shocked them with electricity. Hiei growled and Yusuke cursed at it. Kurama looked ahead of them and saw Hayden, who was a teenager hiding in a corner of the room, wearing black and having the shadow of a covered table and shelf cover her. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a sneer on her face.

"Look, over there!" Kurama pointed to her for the others to see.

"What is she doing?" Jin asked.

"Hiding." Yusuke started.

"Wonder why." Touya questioned.

"Listen." Hiei snapped.

Voices could be heard from another room. They where talking about selling something and arguing about the price. Everyone's attention was snapped to Hayden again when they heard her name.

"Hayden is worthless, but I'll squeeze as much money as I can out of her. And she isn't a virgin either. My husband had made his way with her many times. So you don't have to worry about her not being…. Experienced." A woman's voice said.

"WHAT??" Yusuke screamed "They are selling her?! And her father did what?!"

Hiei's anger intensified and the other who where around him took a step away. His anger was radiating from him, like fire. And it was a little warm near him. His anger was turning into fire around him. He wanted to kill all of these idiots who have defiled her. Hurt her. His eyes darted to Hayden when she moved from the place she was hiding. She had a backpack with her and she made her way silently to the door that led outside. He head her mumble underneath her breath.

"To bad for you I'll be gone. Tomorrow I'm 18. I'll be free from you assholes." She slipped out the door and the house disappeared with the foul energy washing them once again, this time they where not sent back to the demon world Drust, but to a forest that would be somewhere in the human world.

"Get her! She went this way!" Some men yelled while running through the trees. When they went past them, the men saw Hayden land from a tree she was hiding in. She looked the direction they ran to then took off in the other direction. They all watched as she ran, even though they where all trapped in a barrier, they where moving with her. As she ran they kept up.

After Hayden ran for an hour there was a sound off in the distance. It sounded like a gun shot. Hayden screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground. After rolling on the ground a few feet she got up to hold her left leg. She examined the wound and fought back tears from falling down her face.

After she was able to get rid of the fighting tears, she pulled off her shirt and tore it in half. What everyone saw on her torso made them gasp. She had scars on her. They where from a whip. The majority of them where on her back, some on her front. Did her birth parents whip her? They wasn't shown that.

"There she is! Get her!" More men said coming out from some trees.

Hayden clicked her tongue in irritation and tried to get up. The pain from the gunshot wound made her scream and fall back to the ground. When she looked up she saw eight men surrounding her. They all had evil grins on their faces. Her face didn't show fear, as she glared at them.

"Get away from her!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up detective." Hiei spat. It is useless to yell at these animated memories. Not being able to move because of the barrier surrounding them made him feel useless. He hated feeling like this. It angered him when he couldn't do anything at all. Seeing a younger Hayden getting shot and now surrounded by men and not being able to help made him feel useless. He unsheathed his sword and struck at the barrier. When his blade hit a bolt of electricity shot out from the barrier and struck out towards everyone. Having them jump around to not get hit.

"Damnit Hiei! You're going to kill us with your stupid anger!" Yusuke screamed at him.

"Oh no! Look!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei directed his attention to Hayden and his anger riled back up. The men that where surrounding Hayden had her pinned down and to get her to stay in their holds, they where shoving a finger in the bullet wound on her leg. She was screaming from the pain and was interrupted by different men placing their lips on here. Each man where also ripping the rest of her clothing off. Leaving her naked under them.

"No! Get off her! Stop!" Jin was yelling. His face showed anger.

Hiei was growling louder and he lashed out at the barrier again screaming on rage. The men one by one inserted them in her. When one man had his fill, another would take his place. Hayden fought the entire time. Trying to get out of their hold, while screaming in pain when they would press in the bullet wound. Hiei couldn't stand watching her get raped. He kept on slashing at the barrier, not able to get out and sending everyone dodging the bolts of electricity being sent out.

"Hiei stop! Control your anger!" Kurama yelled while jumping to Hiei. He put a hand on Hiei's shoulder and saw him stop slashing at the barrier. "Memories Hiei, These are memories."

Hiei was breathing heavily from lashing out. He needed to get out of this barrier. He needed to find Hayden. He was already done with seeing her past. He needed to have her in his embrace and mark her. He wanted to make sure no one else touches her.

The woods around them disappeared and they where inside a very luxurious house. There where some men and women standing in a small group chatting amongst themselves. A door was opened and the same men from earlier where walking in.

One of them where dragging in a bloodied and naked Hayden in. The bullet wound was still bleeding and she had bruises on her face and gashes on her body from beatings.

"Ah, Hayden. You're finally here. After two years of looking for you, we finally have you." A man with short blond hair said while walking towards the limp body of Hayden who still had a look of defiance. The man bent down and grabbed her chin. "Hmm. You'll need a bath before our fun tonight. And a pill. Can't have our blood mix with yours in another life form, but first."

The man who was dragging Hayden dropped her and the blond hair man pulled out a whip from his coat he was wearing. "You have to be punished for making me wait so long to have you." He raised his arm and started hitting her with the whip. A loud cracking sound echoed through the room. As well with screams from Hayden.

A woman with light brown hair appeared next to the blond haired man and she was holding a red hot brander. The man stopped and meet the woman take a few steps towards Hayden and watched as she pressed the brand on Hayden's body, leaving a brunt shaped cross on her body. The woman did this five times before Hayden passed out from the pain. With no more screaming being heard the men grabbed Hayden's arm and dragged her out of the room. Leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"Clean that wretched demon up and chain her to my bed. I've waited to long for her."

"They branded her?" Touya said with a little sadness in his voice.

"She was sold to be a slave. No wonder she didn't trust any of us when she met us. She was running for two years. From these people." Jin said.

"They called her a demon. They deemed her a monster when she has done nothing." Hiei was glaring at the people who where now dispersing into smoke. His fists where clenched. Blood was trickling down the hilt of his sword from the hand that was holding it. Hayden wasn't a monster.

The barrier stayed up and the group was sent through more memories. Hayden's energy was getting stronger the more they saw. She was getting closer, but the more they saw, the more their anger grew and remorse for her. Her life was nothing but pain. She was beaten, whipped, and branded on a daily basis. They where worse when she found a way to escape them and eventually getting caught.

It was the same when they would find her. Each one would rape her, then beat her to where she would bleed. Bring g her back to be punished even more and forced to take a pill to prevent a pregnancy. They saw how her face grew expressionless. How anger and distrust was her norm. How she no longer had a soul in a way.

Memories of her starting the craft came running by. She was 25 now. Her appearance was now what they all knew her as. Her hardened face. The dullness in her teal eyes. The anti social aspect of her. This was the Hayden they all knew. And it tore them up inside.

Three years of more memories where shown to them. More of her escaping, getting beaten, whipped, raped. This time it showed her using herbs to treat wounds, and hid her circle ceremonies from people, specially the horrid people that trapped her when she would get caught. This memory that they where sent to was another escape.

"Hoe does she keep out starting us?! Go! Find her!!"

Hayden was running through the woods that surrounded the mansion that was her prison for so long. While running, she took routes she knew to stay hidden. Escaping so much made it easy for her. She had a smirk on her face when she heard the men yelling to find her.

When she was a good ways away from the mansion she knew she was scott free now on. What she didn't know was that there was a trap waiting for her. All her hope was diminished. One step forward and her escape crashed down.

Her right foot landed on an open bear trap and it snapped closed around her leg, above the ankle. She screamed in pain and fell down on the ground.

"Over there! She stepped on the trap! Go!"

Hayden stopped screaming and got up to look at the trap buried in her leg. She went to open it up and flinched in pain when she touched the trap around her leg. She bit her lip and slowly pried the clamps open to release her leg. When she got it opened up enough she slipped her leg out and her breath hitched when the air hit the deep gash. By the time her leg was out she heard footsteps closing in at her. She forced herself up and ignored the pain from bet leg and slowly limped away in the direction she was going.

Two men ran out of some trees and they spotted Hayden limping away. One of them smirked and chuckled at the fact she was injured.

"Immobilize her. Don't paralyze her though."

The man next to the one that spoke nodded his head. He lifted up a rifle he was holding and aimed the barrel at Hayden. He pulled the trigger and a loud booming sound exploded the air and in a few seconds Hayden's scream was heard and she felt to the ground. Both men chuckled and walked towards her as she was now trying to drag herself a way.

As the group watch the two men pick Hayden up by her hair and drag her back to the mansion, Hiei felt his core dropped. Something about this capture didn't settle with him. Something was wrong. He stared at Hayden who's face was holding in her pain. She also looked defeated. She knew what these people had planned for her. It worried Hiei.

The scene was slowly vanishing and a loud, painful scream could be heard. Hayden's energy was step get now. They were where she was. Hiei darted his eyes around. Where is she? They are next to her. He can feel her energy. Why couldn't he see her?

As a new area started to appear, Hiei's eyes widened in horror. Hayden was on a stone alter table. Chained. Naked. Bleeding from whips and brandings. Hayden was screaming until she couldn't make anymore sounds. Silent screams of pain where coming out now. It was breaking Hiei. All his anger vanished and nothing but remorse filled him. How could anyone live through all this?

The woman with light brown hair showed next to Hayden. She had an evil grin on her face and pulled out a rusty, dinged up dagger. She climb over Hayden and sat on the bleeding girls stomach. "You will forever be marked as the demon you are and everyone will see it. Hold her steady."

The woman put the blade to Hayden's chest and dug it in her skin. Hayden gave a broken scream from the pain and the woman dragged the blade in Hayden's skin. She was carving something into her chest. The men at the barrier couldn't see what it was. They didn't even know if they wanted to. As they heard her broken screams and how blood was coming out of her mouth and pouring out of her body being carved now, they all felt horrible.

"Now for the main reason why we have you here." The woman said while climbing off Hayden.

An old man in a Dr coat walked up to where Hayden's feet where chained on the alter. He looked at her for a minute then he motioned two men to hold her legs down. He pulled out a scalpel and a syringe from his pockets. Hayden tried to move but with the pain of all the lashings, brandings, and now the carving, she couldn't. She just watched with horror in her eyes as the old man lowered the scalpel into her lower abdomen. He cut her open and she closed her eyes tightly from the pain. Coughing out blood from trying to scream.

The Dr. continued to cut her open and he smiled. "There is your uterus. Now, to make sure you never spawn any little demons from the head of the house. He doesn't want tainted children."

The Dr took the syringe and shoved it into her exposed organ and injected some kind of liquid into her uterus. When he put the last of it in her, he stitched her up and left. The men and woman followed. Leaving bet there. Bleeding. In pain. Completely broken. Her entire life she didn't have one. She had this get taken away before she had a chance to see it. Now the last thing she had was taken. Even if she never wanted children, it still crushed her.

The barrier around the men vanished and Hiei blurred towards Hayden. As he went to reach out to her, she vanished. He growled in anger and stopped when he heard a soft whimper. Looking on the ground he saw Hayden. Naked and in the fetal position. She was shaking uncontrollably and fighting back tears with wide eyes. She was fighting the Drust trying to break her mind.

Hiei knelt down and placed a hand on Hayden. Her eyes jerked to his face and she started to panic. She tried getting up and fell back down on her side. Looking around she rolled over and Hiei's eyes widened at what he saw. Her body was nothing but scars from all the lashings and brandings, but the one thing that made him grab her and hold on to bet tightly was seeing the word DEMON jaggedly engraved into her skin. He held her close to him and brought his lips to her ear.

"You're not a demon or monster. What was done to you was not honorable of them. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." He moved his head and moved Hayden to look at her face. He saw tears trying to form in her eyes and that she wanted to cry, but fought it off because of the locked emotions.

"You never shed a tear the entire time and locked it away. Shed them Hayden. That thing that is locked up won't hurt us. Or you." He tightened his grip on her but gently. The next words coming out of his mouth shocked the rest of the men behind him.

"Please Hayden. Shed tears. It isn't a weakness. Not for this. Not from how long you have been fighting."

Hayden held her breath at Hiei's words. Her face scrunched up from fighting her tears, but after a few seconds she gave up. If Hiei trusted that thing locked in her, then she bit her lip and trusted his judgment. She felt a tear slide down her face and then another one. With in seconds she started to bawl her eyes out and buried her face into Hiei's chest.

Normally Hiei would cringe at the sight of anyone crying, but watching Hayden she'd the tears she has fought for so long fall down her face made him just hold on to her. Her muffled screams from bawling in his chest has his core feel heavy. The men behind him where either crying themselves or holding in tears as best they could. Kurama was the only one, other than Hiei, who was shedding tears, but their faces showed how mournful they where.

Hiei took his cape off and put it around Hayden who was still crying. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the others.

"Let's get her home."

. **And there is Hayden's past. And now Hiei has deen het scars. It is so sad. Dhe should now trust all of them now to!**


	16. Mark Me

**Same disclaimer as before!** **.** **.** **.**

As the group found their way out of the Drust after a few hours. They kept on arguing as to what direction to walk to get out. Hiei was the only one who kept silent and just walked. When he was far enough from the others he felt them running after him. He figured the door to leave would show up sooner or later and he was right. The door slowly appeared and the others sighed in relief.

When they where all out of the Drust Hiei looked at Hayden who was now asleep in his arms. Her face was peaceful, despite the tear stains from her break down she had. He was glad that she wasn't injured physically, because he really did not want to go to Mukuro's, but she was still hurting from having her mind twist and go through her horrible life again. That place weakened witches by trying g to destroy their minds. He sneered at the thought and turned his attention back to the others.

"I feel horrible for her." Yusuke said.

"She has lived through so much. More than you Hiei." Kurama said while walking next to Hiei. He looked at Hayden and his eyes where down casted.

Kurama knew of Hiei's past and how unfortunate it was for him, but Hayden's past was more tragic than his. Hiei didn't live with the people who hated his existence, he was "lucky" enough to be tossed off a cliff. Hayden had to live with the people who wanted her dead, but kept her alive for their own pleasure.

"Enough chatter. We need to get her home." Hiei said. His voice betrayed his stone expressionless face. It was full of sorrow for Hayden. He wanted to put her back in her bed and stay there next to her until she woke. He wanted her to be safe. To be away from this place.

When Hiei turned back around he blurred away. He didn't want to wait for the others this time. Getting Hayden back in her bed was more important. With his speed he should be back at the temple by midnight. It was already dark outside since they left the Drust. He didn't realize they where in there for that long.

By the time it was midnight Hiei was indeed back at the temple. When he landed on the grounds he saw the Temple Goddess running out of the temple towards him. He saw the worry on her face slowly vanish and relief take over. When the Goddess was next to him she reached a hand out and placed it on Hayden's head.

"Thank you for getting her. She is weak, very weak, but alive."

Hiei just stared at the Goddess. He wanted to be angry with her for not helping Hayden, but he knew she couldn't. He saw how power in Hayden's world was different. How her witch abilities that she practiced on for the three years she has was just a way for her to escape. Magic didn't exist in her world, and if it did she would of slaughtered all of those foolish humans.

Hiei headed towards the temple door, letting the Goddess watch as he continued to carry Hayden in his arms.

"She will be asleep for awhile. Her energy has been drained tremendously. It'll be awhile before she wakes." The Goddess said. She followed Hiei into the temple and a smile appeared on her face. The men who was left here to watch Keiko and Shizuru who where brought here from Botan all had smiles on their faces and cheered when they saw Hayden. She then giggled when Hiei snapped at them to shut up so the sleeping Hayden wouldn't wake up.

"If any of you wake her up I'll cut your tongue out." Hiei spat while making he way through the group.

When he finally was able to get away from the overly joyed group he headed down the hallway towards Hayden's room. He opened the door to her room and stood there for a minute. The hole has been fixed that led to the other room. After scanning the room he walked in and walked to her bed.

When he placed her on the bed he felt a grip on his arm. His eyes darted to it and saw that she was holding on to him. Her grip was weak, but enough to be felt. His eyes darted back to her face when he heard her say something softly.

"Please don't leave me."

Hiei stared at her for a few seconds then he sighed. He took her grip off his arm and moved on the bed next to her. After a few seconds of positioning himself comfortably, he put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"You won't be alone every again. Mark my words. Hayden." Sleep over took him.

As the sun crept inside Hayden's window, Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He mumbled to himself about how annoying the sun was and what little sleep he got. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out and remembered he was in Hayden's bed.

He got up and stared at the still sleeping Hayden. Sometime during the night his cloak came off her. Her chest was bare and once again he saw all the scars that accumulated on her. His eyes downcast and he reached for her body. Tracing the DEMON scar engraved on her. He then traced his eyes on the other scars, to the bullet ones on her left thigh and the bear trap one on her right leg. He growled at the scars.

Hiei got up from the bed and went to the bags that where on the floor. He dug through them to find clothes for her. He found a long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and leggings that she usually wore when she wasn't wearing pants. He was about to get up until he saw another bag that had undergarments in it. He looked through it and pulled out a pair of panties that where black and looked like extremely tiny shorts. Then he pulled out a bra that was black as well and he just stared at it.

Examining the cups, straps, and the hooks he was trying to figure out how to put it on her. Women in the demon world just wrapped cloth on their chest to bind them, they didn't wear this weird contraption. He contemplated on leaving this, but he sighed and told himself that she would probably get mad of not wearing one. Then he realized she would probably get mad at the fact she is naked and he is dressing her. He rolled his eyes and stood up. She would just have to deal with it when she wakes.

He out the clothes at the end of the bed and started to dress her one piece at a time. He slipped on her panties carefully to not make her move to much. She wasn't heavy, so it was easy to slip them on gently. After a few minutes if mumbling to himself on putting the bra on, he got it on and twitched in irritation. When he hooked it he rolled her back over on her back and he had to pause for a minute.

He would rather take clothes off her and make her his. He shook his head to get the image of him inside her out and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She is still asleep, and will be for however long it'll take for her energy to be fully restored. He wouldn't touch her while she is vulnerable. Specially after what he saw.

Hiei finished dressing her and placed a blanket over her. He looked at her one more time and then ran his hand along the side of her face. Moving his thumb on her cheek, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Never though if you being a gental caring person shrimp." He heard Yusuke say behind him.

Hiei froze where he was with wide eyes. He was caught.

"How long have you been standing there, detective?" Hiei growled

Yusuke looked up and put a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm, when you put a blanket over her. Kinda weird seeing you of all people gently caressing someone's face and kissing their forehead."

Hiei sneered at him while standing up. "You will tell no one. Or I will kill you."

Yusuke gave a big grin towards him and slapped his back while he walked past him.

"Lips are sealed little man!"

A few days came and went as Hayden slept. The Triple Goddess and God left the day after Hiei and the others brought her back, the girls where still at the temple. Koenma popped in once in awhile to give reports on shadow demons appearing. He even told the group that Nikolas has taken over a castle in demon world somewhere and was now building an army of sorts when he found out that Hayden was rescued from the Drust. He sent a corpse of a demon to Koenma's office with a warning. If he didn't have Hayden by three months time, he would be attacking not only the human world, but spirit world and demon world as well.

"Three months time is the demon world tournament!" Yusuke hollered at the Prince.

"We have to let Mukuro and Yomi know about this. They can ppersuadethe ones who won't be participating in the tournament to help defend at least demon world." Kurama said.

"What about spirit world and human world?" Jin asked. He was clearly worried.

"My father is training his forces and getting more abled people to help. Though I fear it won't be enough to defend spirit world and human world." Koenma said with a pout.

"I'll find the rest of the psychics and let them know what's going on. They should be a huge help to defend human world." Genaki said while sipping tea.

"What about the first spirit detective? You think she would help?" Kuwabara thought.

"Ah! Yeah! Kuroku would! I'll send word to her now." Koenma said while jumping up from his seat. He then popped out leaving a cloud behind.

"When Hayden wakes up we have to train her. Now more than ever." Shishi said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah. If that Nikolas creep is going to attack when demon world is to engulfed with the tournament, we need to make sure she can defend herself." Rinka said while looking concerned.

The sound of the door opening up of made everyone's attention pull away from the conversation. Hayden slowly appeared from the door. She was leaning on the frame a little. Her energy was back, but not all of it. Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru stood up from where they where sitting and ran towards her. They all three had smiles on their face and Keiko had tears falling from her eyes.

"Hayden! You're finally up! Thank God!"

The girls gave her a hug and Hayden just stood there, eyes slightly wide. She looked around the room and saw the others sitting around, and Hiei on the window seal. Staring right at her. He face was showing a little concern due to the fact that she was still wobbly. She turned her attention to the girls and gave them a small smile. "Yeah. I'm up. Though I'm still a bit weak. I'm thirsty though."

"'Ill get some water for you." Yukina said while standing up. She made her way towards the kitchen. As Yukina passed Hiei she gave him a small smile, Hiei just kept his eye on Hayden then finally got up from the sill. He walked towards Hayden and the three girls who surrounded her moved away. Boton had a sky smile on her face and moved to where Touya was.

Hayden looked at Hiei then she wobbled from lack of balance and tried to catch it, but Hiei grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "You should still be resting woman. Your energy hasn't fully recovered."

Hayden took in a deep breath and her senses filled with soot, ash, and burning wood. A smile filled her face and she looked up at him. "I figured the others would want to know what you have all seen. It wouldn't be fair for you, Yusuke, Kurama, Touya, and Jin to know and not them."

Hiei studied her face then sighed. He picked her up and moved her to where he was sitting. He gently placed her on window sill. He ignored all the stares from everyone, though he was getting irritated with them. He sat next to Hayden and she leaned on him. He could tell she was forcing herself to stay awake. She should be resting more.

Everyone in the room got close to each other and had all their attention on her. She told everyone about her life. From her birth parents to the powerful political group she was sold into. All the escapes. The beatings, brandishing, the rapes. Everything. She told them why she didn't trust anyone and why she was so cold at first. While she was telling everyone, she felt tears slide down her face. She didn't fight them back. After bawling into Hiei's chest when he saved her, she felt all her walls break and the locked up emotions thanking her. She felt better actually.

Hiei gripped her hand in comfort, but was to make sure no one saw. He didn't like seeing her cry. He wouldn't want to see Yukina shed tears, now he didn't want to see Hayden shed anymore tears. He felt her grip on his hand get tighter and he felt his core skip. He looked towards the others and saw that they still had their attention on her.

"So, um. How did you die?" Rinku said while twiddling his thumbs. He didn't want to ask her, but he was curious. Just like everyone else.

Hayden sighed and looked down. She moved her eyes to her hand that was holding Hiei's hiding under the fabric of their clothes. She felt his grip tightened again and she closed her eyes.

"After they-" She lifted her head and kept her eyes closed, but they tightened a little. "After they sterilized me, I was stitched back up, but not very well. After a few days I got an infection. They treated me, but enough to keep me alive. After a few months the treatments stopped. The infection was gone, so they thought. It was actually internal now. Somehow biding time to get worse. I don't know how. A few more months passed and I heard them talking to someone. I couldn't grasp what. The infection came again and it came back stronger. This time they didn't treat me." Hayden opened her eyes and sighed. "They took me outside. To the mountains where there was still snow. They dumped me there. Left me. I was to die alone, and frozen. I crawled as far as I could until I made my way to a tree. I just laid there, loosing my feeling from the cold. Before I did die, I saw legs at my feet. Now that I think if it, it could have been Nikolas somehow."

"You died alone and cold?" Chu said. For once not being drunk.

Hayden nodded her head at him and saw everyone's faces. They where all, sad.

"Please don't pity me." Hayden said while glaring at all of them. She heard a chuckle come from Hiei and Kurama.

"We don't pity you. We just feel remorse for you. Kurama said calmly.

Hayden let up glare and Yukina walked in the room then to her to hand her a glass of water. "Just like sir Kurama said, we feel remorse for you. You lived a horrible life." Yukina said with a warm smile.

Hayden took the glass and drank the water. The coolness of it running down her throat felt nice. She sighed in relief when she was done downing the contents. She handed the glass back to Yukina and have her a small smile. When she tried to get up she lost her balance and fell back down on the window seal.

"You should get some more rest Hayden. When your fully recovered we will start training again." Touya said while leaning on a wall.

Hiei stood up and picked Hayden up. He sneered at the others who all had a grin on their faces while he took her out of the room and to hers. Hayden didn't try to get out of his hold. Touya was right. She needed more rest. And from over hearing them talking before she came into the room, she would need it. Nikolas was starting to make his move.

As Hiei entered her room he closed the door and put her gently on her bed once again.

"Rest." Was all he said before he stood up and started to walk away. Hayden reached out for him and grabbed his shirt, tugging at it while he took another step forward. He looked back and his breath hitched a little. Hayden was staring right at him. Face of uncertainty and something else. She let go of his shirt and he turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

Hayden looked down at the floor then scrunched her brows. She bit her lower lip then looked back at him. "Is, is there anyway to keep others away from me?"

Hiei froze a little at her question. He didn't know if she knew what she was talking about or not. How would he answer her? After studying her face a few seconds he told himself he would tell her, and if she wanted it to be done then he will.

"There is. If you're marked by a demon then others will know that you are," he hesitated a bit. How would she take this? "That you are their mate."

Hayden looked at Hiei's face and studied it. She looked for malice, but knew she wasn't going to find any. What she did see was that Hiei was hiding an emotion from her. She then came to a realization that the mark he said was something he wanted to do. To her, but why? She was broken.

"You wanted to mark me, didn't you?"

Hiei widened his eyes. Was she angry? No. Her tone was more curiosity. "Yes."

"Why? I'm. I'm broken." Hayden said with downcast eyes.

Hiei bent down and grabbed her chin to lift up her head. "Yes, you are broken, but you're strong. You fight your challenges."

The familiar warmth washed over Hayden and she closed her eyes. The same warmth of that day where she lost control after training with Hiei. The same warmth she did like to feel. She thought of what Hiei said. He wanted to mark her. Even after seeing her past. He still wanted to mark her.

She stared into his Ruby colored eyes and she made her decision. Being marked would help keep people away from her. And she knew that she did want to be marked by him. Even though she is broken, she knew he would protect her. She raised her head and pressed her lips against his. Kissing him gently.

When she broke the kiss she saw Hiei looking at her face, trying to find something. "Mark me Hiei."

Hiei studied her face seeing if she did truly want this. After he felt her lips against his again, he knew that she did. He returned the kiss and it went from being gentle to full of hunger. He pulled her off the bed and closer to him. He entangled his fingers in her hair and moved his kisses down her neck. She entangled her fingers in his hair as well and a small moan escaped her lips. Hiei relished in that sound. He stood up and picked her up at the same time.

Moving them to her bed he placed her down gently and hungrily kissed her lips again. Exploring every corner. His hands moved to the Hem of her shirt and he slowly pulled it up. This time he wasn't stopped. Breaking the kiss he pulled her shirt off and he slammed his lips back to hers. He steadied himself on one arm while the other made it's way to the back of her bra. He unhooked it from remembering how he out the damn thing on. When he got it unhooked he slipped it off her and tossed it aside.

He broke the kiss to look at her one more time.

Hayden was breathing heavily and stared at Hiei above her. She realized she was topless under him and she adverted her eyes from him. He saw her scars before, but it still made her feel ashamed. She felt her head pulled back to his. Hiei rubbed his thumb on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful."

Hayden gave a small smile and placed a hand on his face. Hiei responded by starting his kisses again. He moved down her neck and towards one of her breast. Hayden gasp in pleasure when she felt his tongue flick across her nipple. Another small moan escaped her when he then nibbled on her. Pleasure filled her up the more he licked at her and nibbled her.

Hiei moved from one breast to the other and he let his hand cup and knead the breast he just left. He felt Hayden arch her back and he gave a small grin. As he kneaded her breast with one hand and licked and nibbled the other he felt his manhood get tighter under his pants. Moved his kisses down her abdomen and one hand played with the hem of her skirt and leggings. He felt her squirm a little from the tease. Smiling he moved his head up and continued to kiss her on her lips. Slowly removing her lower garments.

Hayden moved her hips and legs to help Hiei take her skirt and leggings off. When they where off he tossed them aside just like her too and bra and he teased her by running his fingers along the hem of her panties. Hayden moaned then whimpered to him. He just smirked at her response and continued to trace the hem. He then moved his fingers between her thighs and gently rubbed her womanhood through the cloth that blocked him. Hayden squirmed at his touch and moaned in pleasure. He felt her get wet through the flimsy cloth and he slipped a finger underneath and inserted it in her.

Hayden arched her back again and moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his kisses to her ear. Nibbling it.

"Hearing you moan just turns me on even more." He panted into her ear. He wanted to be in her, but teasing her was more fun right now. The moans that would escape her, the squirming she would do to get him to give her more. He loved it.

Hayden moved her hands to his shirt and worked her way on pulling it off. When she got it off and tossed it she worked her way on the belts he wore. He mumbled with the buckles while he continued move the finger he had in her in and out. She tried to concentrate on removing them, but the haze she was in made it difficult for her.

Hiei gave a chuckle and removed his finger from her. He unbuckled his belts and then removed his own pants, leaving him bare on top of her. When he tossed them aside and went back to kissing her he growled in pleasure when he felt her grip his man hood and slowly move up and down. When she would get to the top she would flick his head a little sending him in waves of pleasure. He forgot about teasing her and moved his kisses to her ear and Noble the line. She moved her hand a little more faster and tightened her grip on him. He had a moan escaped him and he moved her hand off him and kissed her down to the hem of her panties. He removed them with one fail move and spread her legs open.

Hayden let out a loud moan when she felt his tongue lap at her clit. He explored every inch of her down there and lapped up what wetness she had. Hayden started to breath heavily and arched her back, Hiei grabbed her hips to keep her still while he twisted his tongue in her.

"Ah! Ah! Hiei!" Hayden moaned out.

Hiei moved an arm and he trust a finger in her. He kept his tongue lapping on her clit and had one hand holding her hips. As he inserted another finger Hayden gave out another moan and she threw her hands to his head and gripped his hair.

"Ahh!!"

Hiei smirked at the pleasure he was sending Hayden. He enjoyed hearing her scream his name. He inserted another finger and he moved the three faster inside her.

"Ahh! I-I! Ah!" Hayden tried to say something but she felt all the pressure from herself release and she moaned even louder. Hiei let her ride out her orgasm and he lapped up the juices she expelled. She tasted wonderful.

He moved from her legs and traced hot kisses up her until he met her lips. He pressed himself on her and she gave a small nod and whimper for him to continue. He raised his hips and placed himself in her and he growled in pleasure of how she felt. She was tight to him. As he slowly entered her until he was fully inside, Hayden wrapped her legs around him and arched her back in pleasure.

He slowly moved out then back in. He felt Hayden dig her nails in his back and he growled in return.

"Ah! Ah! Faster! Please!" Hayden begged.

Hiei slammed his lips on her and he didn't even hesitate. He moved inside her faster and relished in her continuing moans. She yelled his name out and dug her nails in his back even more. He felt her get tighter on him and he made his thrusts harder and faster. He grunted in pleasure while he thrust himself.

When Hayden pulled herself into him Hiei started to kiss her neck and when he moved to the crook of it he opened his mouth a bit into her skin. He heard her give another loud moan while he poured his energy into her. She felt complete ecstasy filler her and she felt herself explode once again.

Riding out her orgasm again Hiei released himself as well. He slowed himself in her until a complete stop and held himself on top of her. He pulled himself out and moved to be next to her. Hayden moved into his arm and rested her head on his chest. She felt him run his hand up and down her back and she felt sleep closing in on her. Looking up at him she saw his Ruby eyes where getting heavy as well.

"Sleep Hayden. I'll be here in the morning."

Hayden have a small smile then passed out in his hold. She was protected, and now everyone will know that she is his.

 **Ahhh! They finally did it! Annnd, Im not really good at writing this stuff. ha ha. Anyway, Pleaae leave a review! I hope I did this well**


	17. An Earthly Accident

As the sun crept over Hayden's window, the light slowly shone on Hiei's face. He scrunched his eyes and rolled over to block out the sunlight that tried to penetrate his eyes. He moved his head into the back of Hayden's head and breathed in her scent. He felt his cock get hard and he tried blocking out the visions that where swimming in his head. Yesterday's activities kept playing on repeat and he felt himself get harder. He squeezed his arms around Hayden and he felt her move a little. 

"Hiei." She mumbled while turning over to face him. Her eyes where still closed and he tried to calm himself down. He felt himself starting to go lax and he let out a slow breath. When he was halfway laxed he felt a hand grip him and he hitched his breath. Hayden had a small smirk on her face. She moved her hand up him then back down slowly, making him hard once again. 

"Hayden-" He breathed out.

"Shh. Just relax and enjoy." She whispered while her eyes where still closed. 

Hayden gripped him slightly harder and moved her hand faster a bit, making Hiei burry his face into the crook of her neck. He let out a small moan when he felt her play with the tip of his head then pumped her hand once again down his shaft. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, moving one hand to her inner thighs. He felt her grip his hand with her free one and moved it away from her.

"Just you right now. Don't worry about me." She kissed his forehead while she pumped faster on him. 

Hiei let out another moan and went to kissing her neck. Nibbling her skin and moving to her ear. He ended his kisses and nibbles and looked at her face. Her eyes where open a little and she her face made his breath hitch again. Her face was beautiful under the subtle sunlight that was creeping into her room, but it was showing an emotion he had never seen on her face. He couldn't pin point what it was though. 

He left out another moan when she placed another hand on him and played with the tip of his head while the one that was pumping him was going faster and gripping him harder. He couldn't take much more of this. As one final moan escaped him he released his seed and it covered both her hands. He panted heavy breaths while Hayden released him and kissed his head. She rolled over and got up from the bed, walking towards her bags of clothes and grabbing some to put on. 

Hiei just laid in the bed catching his breath while staring at her while she dressed.

"I am going to pay you back later on today. I want to see you squirm more and fall into pieces again." He said in panting breaths. 

"I'll hold you to that. For now, I have training to do. I have to be able to use my magic in order to protect myself." Hayden said while walking towards her door. She stoped for a second then looked back at Hiei, who was now sitting up on her bed. He was staring at her, studying her face. Something was wrong. 

"Hayden, whats wrong? Did the sex upset you?" He said standing up, heading towards her.

She looked down to the floor and a tear fell from her face. She wasn't upset from them having sex yesterday, nor what just happened. She was just confused about how she was feeling towards him right now, and questioning herself of as to why he was gentle towards her during their intimacy. She felt a hand on her chin and her head slowly raised so her gaze can meet ruby red eyes that where showing concern.

"Hayden."

"I-I just don't understand these emotions, or feelings right now. Or why you was gentle. Or why you care." She said softly. He was still able to hear it with his demon hearing and he dropped his hand from her chin and pulled her into an embrace. 

"Stop shedding tears Hayden, and I was gentle on you and care about you because you are a strong person that has been through so much. I don't want to hurt you, or see you get hurt any more." 

Hayden sniffled a little and held Hiei in return. She put her head on the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. "This may take awhile for me to get use to. If you don't want to wait, I understand."

Hiei scoffed at that comment. He pulled her away and looked right into her face. "Hayden, I will wait as long as it takes for you to get use to this. This is also new to me as well. I've never felt this way to anyone. Like you I lived mainly alone. Though I wasn't trapped in a place like a prison of torture. We can work on this together. But hear me Hayden, I will not leave you." Hiei placed a kiss on her lips and he stayed there for awhile. Breaking the kiss he let her go and went to his discarded clothes on the floor. 

Hayden formed a smile on her face and dried up her tears before opening the door and heading out to the hallway. When she closed the door she saw Hiei had his pants back on and he was putting his shirt back on. She ran the last thing he said through her head and her smile grew from the bubble of joy that erupted in her. Hiei would not leave her. She would have to trust in that.

She headed down the hallway and entered the dinning room of Genkai's temple. She saw Genkai, Yukon, Yusuke, and Kurama already there, they where either drinking tea or coffee and where silent. Yusuke was the one to break the silence with a smug look on his face. 

"I bet you and Hiei had some fun yesterday." His waggled his brows and Hayden's face went beat red in embarrassment. 

"Kurama placed his cup down and glanced over to the smug detective. "Now Yusuke, don't embarrass her. Her and Hiei's intenment life is non of our business. Now Hayden," Kurama said while directing his gaze to her. "The others had to go back to demon world for a few, besides Kuwabara, he is still asleep. Today I'll train you. Get some food and when you're ready we will start training."

Hayden nodded her head in agreement then went to the kitchen to fix up some food and coffee for her. She didn't know how training with Kurama was going to be, so she didn't make to much food to eat. Just enough that will not make her starve, but not throw it up later if the training was intense. When she was done making her breakfast she grabbed it and sat down with the others. Glad that Yusuke was quite now, thanks to Kurama giving him a nasty glare.

When She was done eating she was going to put her plate-ware up, but saw Yukina grab them and gave her a smile. Yukina would never let her clean up after herself after meals. She felt bad, but she also felt like it gave her something to do while staying here. If Hayden didn't have to train she was sure she would be help Yukina with the work around here. It is such a big place to keep up with.

Hayden got up from her chair and she saw that Kurama was already gone. She would have to find him, and her first spot to check would be outside. She headed out of the dinning room and she ran into Hiei. A smile formed on her face.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you Hiei. Um, you know where Kurama went? He is supposed to train me today apparently. And, you may want t stay away from Yusuke. He made a comment about us earlier."

Hiei's face went flat. He did not want to deal with Yusuke and his antics about his sex life. He grumbled under his breath for a few then turned his attention back to Hayden. "Kurama should be in the gardens outside. His training isn't going to be to hard, so you can relax." Hiei pulled her close to him and moved his mouth close to her ear. "When you done with your training, I'll pay you back from earlier." He said huskly into her ear then bit the lobe. A shiver went down Hayden's spine and she nodded to him. She couldn't say anything at all. Her voice was gone for that second. 

Hiei let her go and opened the door to the dinning room and Yusuke cheered him on. In return Genkai punched his head from behind leaving him on the floor. He got back up and started to yell at her, calling her old hag and asking why she did that. Her only response was to call him an idiot and Hiei just walked into the kitchen ignoring the now angry Yusuke.

Hayden found herself outside and walked herself to the gardens and sure enough, Kurama was there. He was tending to the flowers and when she got closer he stood up and turned towards her with a soft smile. "Are you ready to start your training?"

Hayden nodded her head and Kurama led her a few feet away from the gardens. As they got far enough form the flowers he led her into a spot where there was just dirt and moved her hands into a fighting stance. 

"I normally do not use brute strength or a certain fighting skills to take down my opponents, but I found a way where you can manipulate the earth around you. It is different with how I use my plants, but it is effective, I will be showing you the movements of Hung Ga, it is a form of Kung Fu, Just like what Hiei showed you with manipulating Fire. He showed you the form of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. How he learned that himself I'm a little curious about, but it helped you. Now, just follow me, and don't worry about trying to make earth appear, it will when you feel it."

As Kurama moved around into different formations of the fighting style, Hayden followed him just like she did with Hiei. The movements where rough like the ones she followed with the fire movements, but with more force, like she had to force the earth up from the ground. 

After an hour of following Kurama in his movements she felt vibrations on her feet. She didn't pay to much attention to it until she stomped her foot down on one movement and then a part of the ground shot up. It startled her and she jumped backwards, tripping on her feet. When she fell on her ass she heard Kurama give out a small chuckle as he walked towards her. He reached a hand out to her and had a smile.

"That was a good amount of earth you were able to force out."

"Uh, yeah. Though it startled me a bit. Was the vibrations I was feeling coming from the ground?" Hayden said while grabbing Kurama's hand to have him help her get pulled off the ground. 

"Yes. Those vibrations you were feeling were the connection of you and the element. That is when you can be able to manipulate it to your will. It is just like with me and my plants. Let's get back to it, shall we?" Kurama said with a warm smile towards Hayden. 

Hayden moved back into the first position of the fighting style and she went through the movements again that Kurama showed her. The vibrations started again below her feet and this time she wasn't startled when a huge amount of earth came from the ground a few inches away from her. She made more movements and felt the vibrations expand further from her and she concentrated on them closely. 

Hayden felt her mind grab onto the vibrations that was now around her and she imagined it into a boulder, when she stomped her foot on the ground a huge amount of earth sprang up and it formed into the boulder she just pictured. She raised her leg and forced a kick towards it and forced it to fly several feet forward. She watched it as it flew away with the force and her eyes widened when she saw Kuwabara walk out of the temple, right into the boulder's path. 

Hayden watched as the boulder slammed against Kuwabara and sent him flying with it. He screamed out a few cuss words and both landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. 

"Oh shit!" Hayden said and ran towards the now flattened Kuwabara. While she ran towards him she heard hysterical cackling coming from the roof of the temple. Looking up she saw Hiei hunched over laughing his head off. He was highly entertained that Kuwabara got smashed from her boulder. Hayden gave a small hesitant chuckle and continued her way to Kuwabara. 

When she made it to him she placed her hands on the boulder and felt the vibrations of it. Forcing it to crumble into pieces she looked down to see see Kuwabara sprawled out and had bruises on his face along with cuts. He was still alive, due to groaning in pain. She kneeled over him and heard Yukina come out of the temple. The ice maiden ran to him and kneeled down. She looked at Hayden and then back to him.

"I didn't mean to, he just walked right into it." Hayden said with an apologetic voice. 

"It's ok. He is a bit of a klutz. I'll be able to heal him." Yukina said while hovering her hands over Kuwabara's wounds. Her energy poured over him and his bruises and cuts started to mend themselves back together and disappear. 

Hayden stood back up and walked her way back to Kurama who had an amusing smile on his face. He himself walked towards Hayden and she saw him suppressinges a chuckle from himself.

"I think that is enough training for today Hayden. We will continue on a later day. Let us go inside and relax from this, and leave Kuwabara to have his wounds heal."

"I really didn't mean to, but ok then." Hayden said. She followed Kurama back inside the temple and sighed at what just happened. She would just have to let this pass. Hopefully there won't be another incident like this again. 


	18. Just for you

Disclaimer: So, this is a short chapter of just basically fluff. Enjoy!!

.

.

.

.

Hayden was tapping her finger on the coffee table in the living room of Genkai's temple. She was alone and has been for a couple of hours. Kuwabara was with Yukina and Genkai as they where in town to get food, Yusuke left because something happened at his ramen shop, Kurama was outside attending to the flowers in the garden, and Hiei was no where to be seen. She thought he was probably training some where. They did have 5 months until that tournament and to find a way to get rid of Nikolas. She sighed and placed her head on her arms, burying her face on the table. She was bored.

Hayden was starting to fall asleep from just sitting there for another half hour. As soon as she felt the last bit of sleep fill her body up, she felt hands snake there way around her waist and she jumped at the touch. Panic filled her and she pulled out whatever element she could get her hands on and shot it out towards her intruder. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Hiei. She watched him as he was putting out a fire on his cloak, stomping the flames out with his boots on the wooden floor they where on.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just, I just freaked out! I wasn't expecting anyone to be here!"

Hiei stopped out the last flame that was on his cloak he sighed and mumbled to himself about him being stupid and should of known she would freak out. He kneeled down to meet her and put a hand on her face. "It's ok. I should of known to at least let you know I was behind you, or near you. I would of done the same, if anyone was able to sneak up on me."

Hayden put a hand on his that was on her face and scrunched her brows in worry. "But, I shouldn't of freaked out. I know none of you would hurt me. Specially you." She moved his hand away from her and looked at the floor with a sadden expression. She felt bad for freaking out on him. Her old habits are going total awhile to not have anymore.

Hiei sighed and then he sat on the floor, he placed his hands on her shoulders and just stared at her. After a few minutes of him staring at he, Hayden finally looked at him. She saw slight irritation in his face and she sighed. Hiei would not let her go until she put something other than a worried expression on her face. After a few minutes Hayden smiled at him to let him know she is ok now. He closed his eyes a nodded towards her.

While Hiei stood up he pulled Hayden up with her and picked her up to carry her. He left the living room and headed down the hallways where the rooms where. After passing a few he entered Hayden's and closed the door with his foot. He walked to her bed and softly plopped her on it. He gently pushed her down so she could lay and he stood up.

"Hiei?" Hayden questioned.

Hiei didn't respond with words. He sat down on the bed and leaned over her, bringing a kiss to her lips. It was gentle, but had a bit of force in it, asking for her to accept the kiss while he traced her lips with his tongue. Hayden closed her eyes and accepted his kiss. Both of their tongues danced in each others mouth, tasting each other and exploring their mouths.

Hiei moved to where he was fully hovering above her. He moved a hand down her chest and stopped at the hem on her bottoms. She was just wearing a thick pair of leggings, yoga pants what he could remember they where called. He felt her lower abdomen twitch as he brushed his calloused hand over the little skin that was now showing between her shirt and pants. He broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"I owe you something from this morning's interactions."

He bent down and kissed her again, his hand starting to pull down her pants. He put all his weight on his knees and he finished puller her pants off and threw them aside. He then started with her panties, but he stopped. He instead went to open her legs a little. Then rubbed her slowly through the silken cloth that was a barrier.

Hayden broke the kiss and gave a small gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back. Hiei smirked at her reaction. He moved one hand up her thigh and continued until it was at the side of her face. He cupped her cheek and Hayden moved her head to kiss his hand,

He continued to gently rub and brushed his fingers against the cloth and he felt her getting wet to his continues touch. He just watched her face as she moaned. He wanted to give her the most pleasure. She deserved it. She deserved to be touched in a way that wasn't malice.

Hiei placed his lips against hers again and he finally worked on taking her panties off. He slowly tugged them down her legs until they where completely off and he tossed them aside, like her pants. He opened her legs up a little more and he plunged a finger into her making her moan into his mouth and it had to control himself. He wanted her to have this. He wanted to treat just her for now.

As he slowly pumped his finger in her he then inserted another one. He sped up a little and moved his kisses to her ear. "I want you to fell pleasure beyond measure. This time is just for you." He husky whispered in her ear. He felt her give a small nod then another moan when he inserted another finger into her.

His moved his thumb to gently rub her clit and he felt her tremble at the touch. He smiled on top her lips. Pumping the three fingers into her she sped up the pace, while his thumb continued to rub her, stopping here and there to slow down the amount of pleasure that filled her. He enjoyed hearing her moan at his every touch on her. Every time he would press on her with his thumb she would give out a seductive moan. She would squirm her hips and bury her head into the crook of his neck. He tried his best to keep his control. He wanted to be inside her once again. Feel her entire warmth around him, feel her orgasm tighten on him. This time it wasn't for him or for both of them, this time was just for her and her alone. He had to keep his control.

Hiei moved his way down Hayden and when he was at the hem of her shirt, that was now just under her breast, he placed kisses on her upper stomach and slowly gave her heated kisses down, all the same time licking her, to savor her taste of her skin. Hayden's breath was heavy and hard, panting from the sensation flowing all through her body. A shiver went down her spine when she felt Hiei's tongue move across her lower abdomen. He gave her soft nibbles on her skin and released his fingers inside her, leaving a trail of her as he pulled the three fingers out of her. Hayden felt the warmth of them leave and she was about to frown until she felt his tongue lap on her. Her eyes grew wide and another moan escaped her mouth and she gripped the covers on the bed tightly.

Hiei played with her clit for a few, making her twitch and squirm every time he tasted her. He had to put an arm over her to keep her from moving to much and leave her cavern. He would enter her and taste her in every corner his tongue could find. Releasing in her squirms and the juices she released. He would always love the way she tasted.

Hayden moved her hands to his head and gripped his hair tightly. She had her eyes closed and her back arched from the intense pleasure Hiei was giving her. This was different from the sex they had yesterday. It was still gentle, and still had the familiar care to it, but this time it felt as though she was the only one in the world, except for Hiei who is expertly using his tongue to send waves and waves of pleasure from her. Whatever it was that made this feel amazingly good, she loved it.

Hiei moved his tongue back to her clit and played around it while he inserted his fingers once again. Hearing another moan come from Hayden's mouth made him speed up his pumping pace in her and move his tongue with more urgency. He wanted this to last for her, but he felt the energies of Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yukina from afar. They are at the base of the stairs of the temple, and he rather not deal with stares he will be getting.

He knew she was getting close to her climax by the sounds that was leaving her mouth. Her panting got greater and her moans turned into short ahs. He felt her arch her back once again and after a loud moan from her mouth, he felt her waves of her climax come. He stopped his pumping with his fingers and he lapped up all he could of her orgasm. He kissed the inside of her thigh and moved up to where he would be face to face to her again. Her face was flushed and she was still panting from the intense orgasm that she just had.

He gave a small chuckle then laid down next to her, propping himself up with his arm. Hayden eventually caught her breath and she put an arm over her forehead.

"That, that was, ahh."

Giving another chuckle, Hiei leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. The others have arrived, you should get your pants back on. I'll be outside to, to take care of something." Hiei said while looking at the bulge he had. He had to get rid of it before being in front of the three that just came back. He would rather run into Kurama in the garden than deal with the oaf.

"Mmm, ok. Um, I'm pretty sure I felt Kurama's energy a little close by for a second. It left, I think he heard me." Hayden said feeling her face heat up. She didn't feel comfortable talking about this to anyone, well anyone but Hiei who is now sitting strait up on her bed.

"He won't mention anything to you. Though I may get a few words of 'help' form the fox." He scoffed. Kurama had a sly way to help others in the intimate department. He was pretty sure Kurama himself needed to get laid. Just so he could leave others alone about their sex life.

Hiei stood up and he opened the window above the bed and he left out. Before blurring away he looked at Hayden while she sat up herself n her bed and leaned over to pick up her panties and yoga pants. He found himself once again staring at her scars. A scowl came across his face and he blurred away form her. He wished he could kill the humans that injured her. The fact he couldn't break their necks because they are in another dimension made him angry. They all deserved to die for hurting Hayden.


	19. Threatening anothwr

Holy Hell guys, it has been a trip. Sorry for the wait. Finals from school, moved into a new apartment, kinda got sick..... Again. Of course the holiday. So! New chapter is up!!!

For the reviews that you so much! 

Elyonb: I hav't really though about a beta reader, and yeah, I know about the spelling mistakes and all that. Most of the time I write this on my phone and can't catch it all. I'm switching it up and actually writing it up on my laptop now. I'm not the best writer around, but I try.

Anywho! This chapter is fairly short! I'm sorry! But, it is getting the story going, in a newish way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu HAkusho. Just My OC

As you are well aware of, rated M for violence, launguage, and sexual themes.

.

.

.

.

A few days have passed since the short time of Hayden's treat from Hiei. Things at the temple where as normal as it was. Hayden was training with Kurama and Hiei. Her ability to manipulate earth and fire was going along smoothly. She was able to keep up with Hiei in some spars and was able to put Kurama on his ass a few times, which surprised him greatly. She was glad her abilities where growing, though she wished Jin and Touya would come back so hat the training with them would continue. She has been trying to manipulate air, and it has been going better then her first time. The night with Hiei and knowing he is by her side has made it easier for her to control the element. She has the emotion of joy for the first time ever.

As Hayden was reading through the book that Genkai handed her on her fist night here, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards her room. Perking her head up she looked at her door and sighed. She felt the presence of the two missing demons for her training. Before any of the two had a chance to knock on her door she told them to come in. When the door was opening she placed a mark in the book and closed it. Turning her attention to the two demons she saw that Jin had that grin on his face he always does and Touya looked annoyed at it.

"Sorry we where gone for some time. We where seeing if we could find that Nikolas guys place, plus we also went to talk to Mukuro and Yomi about what is going on." Jin said while scratching the back of his head.

Touya cocked his head to the side then a grin appeared on his face. He felt energy that wasn't hers coming from her, then he saw a slightly visible mark on the base of her neck that wasn't covered from her shirt. Then he realized she wasn't wearing her usual turtle neck type top that she liked in order to hide her scars.

"It seems you have been busy with somethings and your wardrobe has changed a little." He inquired.

Hayden looked at him then at her shirt. "Yeah, I'm not hiding my scars as much anymore. It'll take some time for me to actually wear 'normal' clothes, but this is a start." She completely deterred away from the first part of his statement. She knew that he knows what was on the base of her neck.

"Oi, so Hiei marked you? I bet that was a fun thing ta go through!" Jin said with a big ass grin on his face. Hayden's left eye twitched and just stared at the floor. He isn't very graceful with his words, nor how to keep his mouth shut sometimes. She wished he would of just been quite.

"Yes, I have marked her you babbling idiot. Now if you two are done, leave, or go start training with her like you two are supposed to." A very annoyed Hiei said from behind the two.

Jin jumped from surprised and Touya chuckled. "We will begin training with her tomorrow morning. Just wanted to check up on her."

Hiei glared at him and then grunted. The two demons left Hayden and Hiei alone and Hayden let out a sigh and placed her head on the wall. Hiei walked over to her and sat down next to her. His face was showing concern and a little anger. Hayden scrunched her brows in worry and confusion towards him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"Nikolas has made a move in demon world. While those idiots where trying to find his place of domain, that bastard made move on Mukuro's place. Half of the moving castle is destroyed. He was looking for something, though Mukuro didn't know what. Neither do anyone us." Hiei was staring intently at the wall in front of him. If he could burn it down with just his gaze, that entire wall would be turned into ash.

Hayden moved a little in her sitting position and looked worried. She grabbed the book she was looking through earlier and stood up. Hiei was now watching her and following her to the center of the room. He didn't say anything, he knew she was going to summon the Triple Goddess. Maybe that woman would know what Nikolas was looking for.

He kept his gaze on her and watched as she chanted something over and over. The floor below her started to glow in a silver-ish blue light and he saw the air around her swirling, moving her hair gently. The lights started to swirl up and around her and he couldn't keep his gaze off her. How the lights where dancing around her and the wind gently enveloping her body, it made her look even more beautiful than ever, and he could feel the power radiating from a simple summoning spell. He smirked a little and grunted in satisfaction that he now has a powerful being as his mate. Even if she didn't know her own strength, he knew she was perfect for him.

After a few minutes of the summoning spell, the lights that enveloped her bursted out and then the Triple Goddess and God was standing in the room in front of Hayden. "Yes, my child? Is everything ok?"

Hayden fell to her knees and gave out an exhausted sigh. Summoning isn't a hard spell, but when the witch wants to have both the Goddess and God, it takes energy from her. Hiei got up from the bed and picked her up to gently sit her down. He looked over her face and then sat down next to her. A smile appeared on the Triple Goddess's face. The she noticed the mark that was put on Hayden.

"It appears that you have you're mate fire demon. Though now I have to show Hayden how to mark you, if she is willing." The Goddess said in a calm and gentle voice. She was thrilled that Hayden has now found someone to care for her, to protect her, to be by her side. Hayden could now not feel alone ever again, and that she has a powerful demon by her side.

"Witches can mark?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, though it is different than how demons do it. No bitting involved." The Goddess said with a chuckle.

"But, I am sure you didn't summon us about the marking, what did you summon us for, child?" The God said while getting the Goddess off the mark conversation.

"Nikolas has attacked and destroyed half of a demon's lord castle. He was looking for something. We don't know what." Hiei interjected while holding Hayden. Her eyes where getting heavy from exhaustion and she was trying to stay awake, knowing this conversation was important.

"Did he happen to say anything in particular? Did Mukuro say anything?" The Goddess asked, a little worried now.

Hiei glared at the Goddess at the fact she knew who he was talking about. Of course she knew, she was a Goddess.

"Something about a stone attached to a staff." Hiei said while remembering the talk he had with Chu and Shishi who was there to help out Mukuro.

Both the Goddess's and God's eyes widened.

"The Arch-bishops staff of pence." The two said in unison.

"And what does it do?" Hiei asked annoyingly.

"Nikolas has found out you have marked her, somehow, so now he is looking for the staff that has holy power to work around it." The God said.

"Work around it how?" Hiei growled.

The Goddess looked at the now sleeping Hayden who lost the battle of exhaustion. "It will remove the mark by drawing it out, and try to purify." She hesitated. "Try to purify you until you don't exist anymore."

Hiei growled louder and sneered at the two. Now his life was in danger if Nikolas is able to find that damn staff.


End file.
